Water Kiss
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: El final de la espera ha terminado... GOMEN NASAI! TnT para el siguiente no tardare tanto, capitulo 5 ARRIBA!
1. Frio Invierno

WATER KISS

Por: Ivanov Shinigami

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Wing y algunos de Fruits Basket no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten... -

Parings: 1x2 3x4 5xH etc, etc… generalmente.

Category: Yaoi y shonen ai, generalmente. U

Raiting: es para todo publico, yo señalo el NC – 17. /

Warnings: shonen ai, lemon... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

Notas: - Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (FlasBack)

ni-sama – hermano mayor (por lo que se...)

Capitulo 1   
Frió Invierno 

El viento frió anunciaba el invierno que se aproximaba, los árboles se doblaban suavemente al sentirlo, las flores de cerezo que días antes habían nacido ahora se encontraban en el aire volando libremente, haciendo graciosos remolinos. La brisa invernal golpeaba las mejillas de un exhausto chico que caminaba lentamente hacia la parada del autobús para llegar a su departamento, no rebasaba la edad de diez y siete años, era delgado, con figura atlética, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos despedían un hermoso pero a la vez extraño color azul violeta, su cabello castaño largo y sedoso, se encontraba unido por una única trenza que se mecía de un lado a otro por el viento, a su vez, una húmeda y pesada maleta negra cruzaba su pecho mientras que en su mano derecha cargaba una laptop, el entrenador Zeck había sido muy severo con el, ya que dentro de unos días se realizaría la competencia de natación con la escuela Oz, aunque solo fuera de entrenamiento, no tenia mucho tiempo de haberse unido a la selección. Odiaba esos días, porque era cuando mas se ponía exigente el entrenador, su carácter cambiaba considerablemente en esos días... considerablemente...

Llevaba su uniforme escolar nuevo, tenia mas de un mes de haberse cambiado de casa, ahora se encontraba en la escuela Colmillo Blanco, una de las mas prestigiadas y caras de la ciudad, le había costado trabajo acoplarse, los chicos y chicas lo acosaban, le decían que era bonito y que querían conocerlo mas afondo, por suerte sabia defenderse de aquellos ataques de acoso.

Sabia que no tenia amigos verdaderos, que todos los que le hablaban querían algo a cambio de lo que le ofrecían, por eso prefirió estar solo por un tiempo, pero al conocer a Hilde y a Trowa las cosas mejoraron, ellos eran amables con el, jamás abusaron de su confianza o le propusieron algo ruin o despiadado, Trowa era el nuevo capitán del equipo de natación, veloz y ágil, por su altura, su bien moldeado cuerpo y su seriedad, nadie se le acercaba, esa era una gran ayuda para el, en cuanto a Hilde, era una de las mas rápidas en la categoría femenil, sobre protectora y entusiasta, los admiraba... eran sorprendentes... como podían sonreír con tanta calidez, el solo podía mostrar una sonrisa falsa...

Trowa le ofreció entrar al equipo, lo había visto nadar varias veces y tenia buena velocidad gracias a su esbelto cuerpo, Duo sabia que era bueno, ya que su tío le había pagado clases particulares y departe del club había ganado varias medallas, que mas hubiese querido el, pero sabia que no podía, ya que su pequeña prima Kisa se quedaría mucho tiempo sola, pero después de hablar con su tío, este acepto y lo escogieron como miembro de la selección de natación oficial, ese era un gran consuelo...

En eso pensaba, ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando el apenas tenia seis años... se quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos, pero lamentablemente fallecieron un año después... ahora se encontraba solo, al no tener a nadie mas, su tío Solo lo adopto, se quedaría a vivir con el y con su prima Kisa, su tío tenia un buen empleo, ganaba lo suficiente como para vivir lujosamente y hacerse cargo de los dos sin ningún problema, el departamento era lujoso, espacioso y agradable, su tío era bueno con el, solo debía conservar un promedio aceptable en esa cara escuela y a cambio tendría todo lo que el quisiera, ese era el trato, su prima Kisa era muy cariñosa con el, lo consideraba su querido "ni-sama", ya que ella era menor que el, estaba contento con la nueva vida que llevaba, pero quería alejarse de aquello que le hacia recordar su antiguo hogar... aun recordaba ese doloroso día...

Aquella tarde de otoño...

**(Flash Back)**

Las nubes tronaban al chocar unas con otras, la fuerte y fría tormenta caía fervientemente al igual que los poderosos relámpagos en todo el cementerio.

Un pequeño niño que no rebasaba la edad de siete años se encontraba de pie frente a la tumba familiar de los Maxwell, en su mano derecha tenia una cruz de plata, la apretaba fuertemente, estaba completamente empapado, pero eso no le importaba, las frías gotas escurrían desde su cabello hasta su cuello, pasando por sus mejillas sonrosadas por la fría lluvia, el bao salía de su boca en pequeños suspiros, sus ojos de un color azul violeta extraño estaban perdidos en la nada sobre aquel sepulcro lleno de flores, vestido de negro, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la helada lluvia, no sabia que hacer, ahora estaba perdido, completamente perdido... así se sentía su corazón... lleno de tristeza, amargura, odio, ira, miedo... desde ese día su sonrisa llena de vida y calidez se perdió en una inmensa oscuridad...

De pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba profundamente, al voltear se topo con su tío, un señor alto, con gabardina negra, cargando una sombrilla con su mano derecha y sujetando a su pequeña prima de apenas dos años de edad con la izquierda, una pequeña de cabellos dorados tocando levemente sus hombros y ojos color miel, portaba un vertido amplio color negro, se agacho a la altura del niño, bajo a la pequeña y su mano la poso en el hombro de Duo...

- pequeño Duo, no sabes cuanto me duele esto... – dijo el hombre mayor con lagrimas en sus ojos, Duo solo regreso su mirada a la tumba sin decir nada.

- ...ni-sama... – dijo la pequeña tomándolo por el brazo y abrazándose de este.

- pequeño Duo, he estado pensando, y quiero que vivas con nosotros, no quiero que vallas a un orfanato...

Duo solo volteo su carita asombrado por la petición de su tío... el vivir con ellos?... no seria una carga?... o solo lo hacia su tío por lastima?..., miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza en esos instantes, solo regreso su vista a la tumba y no dio respuesta...

- se que no es el momento apropiado de decírtelo, pero de verdad, me gustaría mucho que vivieras con nosotros, verdad Kisa que nos encantaría que Duo viniera con nosotros?... – dijo el hombre volteando a ver a la pequeña y sonriéndole.

- mmm... – la pequeña asintió en señal de aprobación y volvió a abrazar a Duo.

- claro, si tu quieres pequeño Duo... – le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Tal vez no era por eso, tal vez esas preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza eran falsas, su tío le ofrecía otra vida, le ofrecía una familia, no podía ser falso, así es que...

- yo... gracias... – dijo el pequeño y abrazo a su tío llorando.

- pequeño Duo... – el mayor correspondió a su abrazo – estoy tan feliz... – dijo atrayendo también a la pequeña y abrazándola junto a Duo – ahora seremos... una familia...

La imagen termino con lo que ahora era una pequeña familia...

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Y desde ese día se quedo con su tío y su pequeña prima… ya había trascurrido diez años de estar con ellos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto fuera del vestidor de la escuela Colmillo Blanco...

- Arman, no has visto a Duo?... – preguntaba una chica delgada, de cabello corto color negro, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran intensamente, también llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, al igual que una húmeda y pesada maleta color café.

- si Hilde, salió hace unos minutos por la parte de atrás... – le indico un chico que salía del vestidor mirando su reloj.

- desconsiderado! – grito la ojiazul haciendo que el otro chico diera un brinco por su reacción – bueno, gracias de todos modos – dijo y salió corriendo rumbo a la parada del camión.

Al llegar a la parada, Duo se sentó en la banca pesadamente para esperar el bus.

- que sueño tengo... – dijo bostezando y pasando sus manos detrás de su nuca – también tengo hambre, que le preparare hoy?... – decía mientras hacia su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

- Hey Duo, Duo!... – gritaba la chica agitando los brazos, por su buena condición pudo alcanzarlo rápido.

- uh?... Hilde... - respondió el trenzado sonriendo.

- eres... eres... eres un desconsiderado Duo Maxwell!... te estuve esperando afuera del vestidor mas de 20 minutos... ahí parada... y al final... Arman me dijo que te habías ido por la parte de atrás... – le reprochaba la chica en un jadeo con las manos en la cintura y las cejas arqueadas, pero con una sonrisa picarona.

- este... yo... jejeje... discúlpame Hilde, es que quería... llegar lo mas pronto posible a mi casa, tu... tu sabes como es el entrenador conmigo... me siento muy cansado y... Kisa... Kisa esta sola... – le dijo Duo tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón por la cual había salido por la parte de atrás.

- Duo Maxwell no sabes mentir, si alguien esta molestándote de nuevo solo tienes que decirlo ya sea a Trowa o a mi, y si son esas chicas de nuevo no tienes que decirlo dos veces, las golpeare con muchísimo gusto... – dijo la chica molesta y sentándose a un lado de el.

- no, no es eso, ha... yo... veras... – dijo nerviosamente - ... ha... no, discúlpame, prometo que no volverá a pasar... – le sonrió ampliamente, no iba a decirle que todo el club de fans lo esperaba en la entrada principal de nuevo, eso seria vergonzoso – "solo imaginar que huyo de ellos... es humillante" – pensó.

No tenia miedo de eso, sabia como escaparse y defenderse de los ataques de acoso que sufría, lo que le aterraba era Hilde, en una ocasión cuando salieron juntos de la escuela varias chicas se acercaron peligrosamente hacia el, sabia que si corría ellas no lo alcanzarían, pero su sorpresa fue que cuando una de ellas tomo su brazo, Hilde con un rápido movimiento la tiro al suelo, el la detuvo tomándola de la cintura y caminando a paso veloz rumbo a la parada del bus mientras Hilde gritaba en todo el camino: _SUELTAME, SUELTAME DUO, ESTA NO SE ME ESCAPA, POR ATREVIDA LE DARE UNA LECCION, SUELTAMEEEE!_, seguramente la golpearía seriamente y lo volvería a hacer... por eso no quería decirle...

- típico de ti Duo, nunca dices nada... – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, sabia que Duo no le diría nada.

- jeje, no te preocupes Hilde, todo esta bien... – trato de suavizar la situación.

- cambiando de tema, como va tu tortura?... – pregunto Hilde aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- mmm... nada bien, si vuelvo a sacar un seis, mi tío me mata... – dijo el trenzado encogiéndose de hombros.

- no se porque se te dificultan tanto las matemáticas, son muy fáciles – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- para ti tal vez, pero para mi no y mas con el profesor Quinze... si no me aplico pronto, me temo que dejare la selección... – dijo el trenzado tristemente.

- QUE! - dijo la ojiazul gritando y levantándose de la impresión – Duo tu no puedes renunciar al equipo, te necesitamos, ahora mas que nunca, el torneo que viene es muy importante... no podremos sin ti... – dijo la chica entrelazando sus manos.

- ese profesor me da miedo, además, no puedo hacer nada, por mas que estudio se me dificultan, hayyy (suspiro), solo me queda esperar un milagro...

- lo tengo! – volvió a gritar la chica haciendo que el trenzado se sobresaltara del susto - durante el almuerzo y fines de semana Trowa y yo te ayudaremos, te parece?... – le pregunto animada.

- pero no quiero molestarlos, que tal si ustedes tienen algo mas importante que hacer y yo solo les quito el tiempo... – dijo el trenzado negándose.

- porque no?... acaso hay algo mas importante que ayudar a nuestro querido amigo Duo con su materia?... – dijo la ojiazul sonriendo picaramente.

- pero yo... – trato de negarse nuevamente.

- no se diga mas, tu, Trowa y yo tenemos una cita todos los días y fin de la discusión, además eres mi nadador favorito... – dijo la chica victoriosa.

- gracias Hilde... – le sonrió.

- de nada Duo, para eso están los amigos... – le regreso la sonrisa.

- ho... ahí viene mi autobús, te veré mañana Hilde, cuídate – dice tomando su portátil y subiendo apresuradamente.

- igual tu Duo, te llamare cuando llegue a mi casa – dice la morena agitando su mano.

Solo se ve al trenzado sentándose y agitando igualmente su mano en despedida.

" mmm... Hilde y Trowa se preocupan por mi..."

Duo se fue todo el camino pensando en lo que Hilde la había dicho: _para eso están los amigos..._ amigos?... hace cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba eso?... esas palabras sonaban en su mente una y otra vez...

"los quiero mucho..." cerro sus ojos y durmió un poco.

Al llegar a su departamento...

- Kisa, Kisa ya llegue! – grito el trenzado.

- ni-sama... – una pequeña de cabellos rubios tocando ligeramente sus hombros y ojos color miel brillantes corrió hacia el colgándosele del cuello.

- yo también te extrañe pequeña Kisa, vamos a comprar las cosas y comemos si?... – dijo el trenzado sonriendo ampliamente.

- mmm... – la pequeña solo asintió.

En el supermercado...

Duo sabia cocinar, su tío le había pagado un curso de cocina, ya que el por su trabajo llegaba muy tarde y la mayoría de las veces se quedaban solos, no le agradaba mucho que Duo y Kisa comieran comida chatarra todo el tiempo, acostumbraban pedir pizza o hamburguesas, que eran las que mas le fascinaban al trenzado, por esa razón, prefirió que Duo siempre preparara la comida ya que era el mayor y de paso le enseñaba a Kisa algún platillo nuevo.

- veamos... – dijo sacando una pequeña lista – leche? Ya, mantequilla? Ya, huevos? Ya, azúcar? Ya, pan? Ya, pasta de tallarines? Ya, caja de puré de tomate y papa? Ya, mmm... creo que es todo... – dijo viendo las cosas del carrito.

- ni-sama... – le dijo la pequeña mostrándole un litro de helado de sabor chocolate.

- ho cierto, que torpe, el helado? ya... discúlpame Kisa – le dijo el trenzado sonriendo.

- mmm... – la pequeña solo asintió.

De vuelta en el departamento...

Duo se encontraba preparando la comida y Kisa lo observaba atentamente mientras este le explicaba como se hacia.

- ...y recuerda que el ingrediente principal es con mucho amor... – dijo el trenzado sonriendo ampliamente – si no se prepara con amor, la comida puede saber muy mal, siempre que comas algo delicioso es porque la persona que lo hace, trata de que quien lo coma se ponga feliz... así es que no lo olvides Kisa...

- ... – Kisa solo lo miro con ternura.

- podrías poner la mesa por favor?... – le dijo Duo terminando de cocinar los ricos tallarines.

- mmm... – la pequeña asintió y corrió hacia el comedor.

De pronto el timbre sonó...

- Kisa podrías abrir la puerta por favor?... – grito el trenzado tomando un poco de los tallarines – me pregunto quien será? – les soplo y los comió - ... mmm... que ricos están, no cabe duda que soy una persona con mucho amor ja, ja - bromeo.

Kisa dejo los vasos en la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se topo con el mejor amigo de su "ni-sama"...

- Kisa?... – pregunto el moreno extrañado, no era común que ella abriera la puerta – puedo pasar?... – le pregunto.

La pequeña solo abrió los labios pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, solo bajo su mirada...

- Trowa, pasa... que sorpresa – le grito el trenzado desde la cocina al oírlo – en un momento estoy contigo.

- gracias – dijo cortésmente el chico moreno entrando al departamento, era mas alto que el trenzado, mucho mas alto, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensamente, su cabello castaño se encontraba húmedo por el entrenamiento, al igual que Duo, poseía el uniforme de la escuela... – lamento molestarlos, no debí llegar sin aviso...

- no es molestia, siempre eres bien recibido aquí, de echo íbamos a comer Kisa y yo, gustas?...

– pregunto el trenzado asomando su cabeza desde la cocina.

- si gracias – dijo el moreno y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor – hola Kisa, como estas?... – le pregunto el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ... – la pequeña se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y asintió.

- me alegra que estés bien – le dijo el moreno sonriendo – huele bien... que estas cocinando Duo?... – pregunto el ojiverde.

- son tallarines! – volvió a gritar el trenzado desde la cocina.

- dime Kisa, como van tus clases?... – volvió a preguntar el moreno.

- ... – la pequeña aun sonrojada volvió a asentir.

- eso me da mucho gusto... – le dijo el ojiverde.

- ya están listos! – dijo el trenzado saliendo de la cocina con un enorme plato de tallarines y gritando victorioso – ahora a comer! – dijo sentándose.

"La comida fue una de las más relajantes y divertidas que pocas veces hemos tenido, después del delicioso helado que comimos de postre, nos servimos una rica tasa de te. Nunca creía que Kisa se riera tanto de lo que Trowa me decía con respecto a la comida, decía que con eso ya podía casarme o incluso ser un buen esclavo, yo solo le contestaba con comentarios sarcásticos y una que otra mirada de disgusto, Trowa es mi mejor amigo... me alegra mucho que Kisa ría, aunque... me entristece que sigue sin hablar..."

- ni-sama... – dijo la pequeña abrazando a Duo y dándole a entender: _gracias por la comida_ - ... – se acerco a Trowa sonrojada, le dio un fugas beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

- yo soy un primo celoso Trowa, te lo advierto, jejeje – dice en trenzado en broma.

- mmm... sigue sin hablar verdad?... – pregunta Trowa serio volteando hacia el cuarto que Kisa.

- si... – dijo el trenzado pesadamente, la sonrisa que segundos antes había tenido solo desapareció fugazmente – no se que hacer Trowa, lo único que dice es ni-sama, y solo me lo dice a mi, de ahí en fuera no dice mas... – dijo bajando la mirada.

- y tu tío?... – pregunto el moreno tomando nuevamente su tasa de te.

- esta desesperado, la ha llevado con muchos doctores, pero todos le dicen lo mismo, ella no quiere hablar y ellos no pueden obligarla a hacerlo... – Duo bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños – me siento mal por no poder hacer algo por ella, no se que es lo que le pasa y dudo mucho que ella quiera decírmelo, la quiero mucho Trowa, pero...

- cálmate Duo, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano ella va a hablar... – dijo el moreno colocando su mano en el hombro del trenzado – no la presiones... – le sonrió.

- gracias Trowa... – le sonrió el trenzado.

- a propósito, he venido por algo importante - le dijo el moreno sentándose a un lado de el.

- ya te dijo Hilde de la cita o que? – pregunto nervioso.

- cita?... cual cita?... – pregunto el moreno confundido.

- hayyy (suspiro)... Hilde decidió que tu y ella me ayudarían con la materia del profesor Quinze en los almuerzos y los fines de semana, yo me negué, pero ya sabes como es Hilde – sonrió.

- por mi no hay problema, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo Duo... – dijo el moreno colocando su mano sobre la de Duo.

- gracias – dijo el trenzado sonriendo ampliamente – pero creo que de eso no ibas a hablar verdad?...

- no, no era eso...

- te escucho...

- sabes que la primera competencia será dentro de unos días...

- lo se, que quieres decir?... – pregunto Duo curioso.

- como capitán, quiero ver la posibilidad de que entrenemos mas tiempo.

- como?... pero yo, yo no puedo... tu sabes que Kisa... – dijo el trenzado alterado.

- calma, por eso vine personalmente, mi hermana Catherine sale temprano de trabajar, Kisa podría quedarse con ella, mientras...

- no lo se Trowa, tendré que preguntárselo y avisarle a mi tío... sabes que Kisa no confía en cualquier persona, no digo que tu hermana sea cualquier persona, es solo que... – dijo el trenzado interrumpiendo al moreno.

- Duo... – le dijo con voz firme - se lo que quisiste decir, pero sabes que esta competencia es importante para todos, aun que solo sea una prueba, nos enfrentaremos con la escuela Oz, ellos son los favoritos para ganar el torneo...

- lo se Trowa, lo se, solo que Kisa... – dijo pesadamente.

- se que te importa mucho, pero créeme esto también es importante, no puedes estar toda la vida con ella Duo, tarde o temprano... ella lo tiene que entender, piénsalo y dime mañana – dijo el moreno levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- esta bien, que descanses – dijo despidiéndose del moreno – hayyyy Duo, en que cosas te metes... haaa (bostezo) creo que no me podré dormir, ni modo esperare a mi tío hasta que llegue, mientras colgare mis cosas mojadas... – dijo y fue por su mochila

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en el instituto Colmillo Blanco, la alumnos se reúnen para tomar clase, la mayoría ya se encuentran en sus aulas correspondientes, pero a veces el tiempo de levantarse para algunos no es suficiente...

El trenzado corría a toda velocidad hasta la entrada de la escuela, se había desvelado por esperar a su tío y por ello llegaba tarde otra vez...

- rayos, me quede dormido, me quede dormido, me quede dormido... grrr, si hubiera sabido que mi tío llegaría hasta las tres de la mañana me hubiera dormido un rato... rayos! – decía molesto.

- buenos días joven Maxwell – le decía el guardia desde lejos, aun no cerraba la puerta, por que siempre era lo mismo... el joven Maxwell siempre era el ultimo en entrar.

- buenos días Peigan, luego nos vemos... – dijo el trenzado pasando a toda velocidad.

- que tenga un buen día joven Maxwell... – le dijo el guardia cerrando la reja.

- igual tu Peigan – gritaba Duo estando mas lejos – voy a llegar, si voy a llegar... – decía el trenzado subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras, ya estaba cerca de su aula cuando...

- SEÑOR MAXWELL! – se oyó una voz ya familiar para el que lo obligo a detenerse de golpe.

- bu... buenos días directora Une... – dijo volteando lentamente y con una enorme sonrisa.

- que tienen de buenos si le he dicho un millón de veces que no corra en los pasillos! – lo regaño una mujer alta de piel blanca, su cabello avellanado estaba amarrado en dos trenzas que se unían, sus anteojos mostraban sus ojos molestos por el acto del trenzado.

- lo siento directora Une, pero... se me hizo un poco tarde y yo... – el trenzado trato de justificarse.

- esa no es excusa señor Maxwell, si esto sigue así tendremos que comprarle un despertador mas fuerte, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo y se retiro.

- como diga directora... – dijo mirando su reloj – de todos modos ya llegue tarde... hayyy (suspiro) este no es mi día...

Al entrar al aula la profesora le reprocho...

- puedo pasar?... – pregunto el trenzado abriendo la puerta.

- llegas tarde de nuevo Duo Maxwell – dijo la profesora dejando de escribir en el pizarron, era una mujer de mucho carácter y exigente cuando la ocasión lo requería, tez blanca, cabello corto y negro y mucho sentido del humor.

- lo siento profesora Noin, pero la directora Une me entretuvo con lo mismo de siempre _señor Maxwell, le he dicho un millón de veces que no corra en los pasillos _– dijo a remedando a la directora.

- jajaja, me lo imagino, pero aun así debes saber que tendrás un retardo... puedes tomar asiento.

- lo se, lo se... – dijo Duo resignado y caminando hacia su lugar

Duo se llevaba de maravilla con la profesora Noin, a pesar de que ella daba clases de literatura era amable con el, cundo llegaba tarde, que era del diario, no resistía en hacerle un comentario gracioso o en a remedar a la directora Une, ya que cada vez que lo hacia, la profesora Noin se reía por un buen rato.

- hola Trowa – dice en trenzado sentándose en su banca.

- tarde otra vez?... – le pregunto el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

- ni me lo recuerdes, tuve que esperar a mi tío hasta las tres de la mañana... – dijo recostándose en el pupitre.

- jóvenes abran su libro, comiencen a leer el capitulo 3, 4 y 5, después repártanse por parejas y hagan un reporte, lo quiero en mi escritorio antes de que termine la clase, a trabajar!... – indico la profesora.

- y que decidiste?... – pregunto el moreno.

- haaa (bostezo) te lo diré después – dijo Duo comenzando a leer, pero se quedo dormido de inmediato, Trowa solo sonrió ligeramente al verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la escuela Oz, se murmuraba sobre la competencia amistosa que abría entre las dos escuelas mas importantes y peleadas de la zona, se rumoraba que la rivalidad de estas estaba presente desde los concursos académicos, hasta el tipo de preparación deportiva, ya que las dos se peleaban por las becas y traslados de otras ciudades.

A diferencia de la escuela de Colmillo Blanco, Oz no necesariamente tiene una hora de llegada precisa para los estudiantes, ya que las materias de estos son con diferentes horarios.

Un joven rubio de piel blanca como la porcelana y hermoso ojos color aqua, se encontraba sentado en una de las palapas(1) del jardín de la escuela, había sacado un libro mientras esperaba que su clase comenzaba, siempre era muy puntual.

- buenos días Quatre, disculpa, de casualidad no has visto al joven Heero? – pregunto una chica rubia de ojos azules y con voz melosa y fastidiosa.

- buenos días señorita Relena, no, aun no ha llegado – le dijo el rubio sonriendo cortésmente.

- que mal, bueno puedes decirle que lo ando buscando? – dijo la rubia con ojos tristes.

- si, como guste – le dijo el rubio.

- gracias Quatre – le dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- lo ve señorita Relena, le dije que aun no llegaba, el joven Heero siempre llega puntual, no antes ni después – le dijo otra chica rubia de cabello sumamente largo y ojos azules.

- pensé que hoy habría echo una excepción, pero me equivoque, no importa, vamonos Dorothy – y así las chicas se fueron a sus aulas.

- hee Winer! – grito otro chico acercándose al rubio interrumpía su lectura, al percatarse de quien era sonrió.

- buenos días Wufei – saludo cortésmente.

- otra vez ellas acosando a Yuy verdad, por cierto, aun no a llegado? – dijo el extranjero, había venido de China por parte de un intercambio, su piel blanca sobresaltaba por sus rasgados ojos negros al igual que su cabello, este estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

- no, pero no debe tardar, la clase ya va empezar – dijo el rubio mirando su reloj.

- siempre se hace el interesante, el echo de que sea un modelo no significa que todo sea a su antojo, lo odio – dijo el chino molesto.

- acaso estas celoso Wufei? – pregunto el rubio divertido.

- yo celoso de ese tipo, ja, debes estar bromeando, si no fuera porque es bueno en natación, ya lo hubiera golpeado.

- no solo es bueno, es el capitán del equipo y es el mejor de todos nosotros – dijo el rubio feliz.

- ba! El mejor... – dijo el chino aun molesto.

- estas celoso porque te gano... no puedes olvidarlo?... – dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

- fue suerte... – dijo el chino molesto al recordarlo.

- te lo puedo demostrar nuevamente... – dijo una voz detrás de el.

- Heero! Buenos Días... – dijo el rubio contento.

- hn... – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Heero y este solo asintió.

- vaya Yuy, hasta que apareces, tu agenda no estaba llena hoy?... – dijo el chino bromeando.

- yo me aparezco a la hora que me plazca, si no te parece no es mi problema... – dijo seriamente, era un chico alto, ligeramente mas alto que el chino y el rubio, sus facciones eran sin emoción alguna, su cabello castaño desordenado le daba un look que le sentaba muy bien, llevaba una enorme gabardina negra y lentes obscuros que cubrían sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto.

- NO LO DIGO POR ESO, NOS TIENES AQUÍ ESPERANDOTE COMO IDIOTAS! – dijo el chino molesto.

- nunca pedí que me esperaran... y lo de idiotas... solo te queda a ti... – dijo sin verlo y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su aula.

- he! Heero espérame! – le grito el rubio recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa.

- te odio Yuy... no sabes cuanto te odio... – refunfuño el chino y comenzó a caminar atrás de ellos.

- no lo puedo creer, solo faltan unos días para la competencia de entrenamiento con la escuela de Colmillo Blanco – dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

- un momento Winner, explícate... – le dijo el chino tomándole alcance.

- no lo sabias Wufei?... – pregunto el rubio sorprendido – pero si la entrenadora Sally nos lo comunico hace unas semanas...

- mmm... bueno ya! – dijo molesto – dime que hay con eso?...

- veras, como el torneo nacional de natación se aproxima, el director de nuestra escuela Treize Khrushrenada, acordó con la directora Lady Une de Colmillo Blanco una competencia de entrenamiento, no se darán medallas, solo será para evaluar tiempos, es como un chequeo... – dijo el rubio feliz.

- Que!... sin premios?... sin nada?... – dijo el chino sorprendido.

- no escuchaste que es solo un chequeo?... – habla Heero fríamente.

- lo se, pero se me hace muy raro... por que con Colmillo Blanco?... – pregunto Wufei intrigado.

- sabes que entre ambas escuelas tienen un nivel competitivo muy elevado, desde las puntuaciones académicas hasta los mejores atletas deportivos e incluso en los intercambios – dijo el rubio.

- mmm... así es que mas bien va a ser como un estudio de que tanto talento tienen ambas escuelas, no?... – pregunto Wufei seguro.

- yo también lo pienso así Wufei, eso significa que ambas escuelas se probaran – le dijo el rubio.

- ja! Será fácil... ya que somos los favoritos para ganar – dijo el chino victorioso.

- no estés tan seguro... – le volvió a decir Heero.

- ha! Vamos Yuy, aunque tu no me agrades, eres uno de los mejores, al igual que Winner y yo, tal vez no estén tan duros... – dijo el chino sonriendo.

- no los subestimes, he escuchado que hay integrantes nuevos, y son de los mejores, el capitán tiene casi el mismo tiempo que yo, solo por milésimas le gano... – dijo Heero fríamente.

- QUE!... – grito el chino – eso no puede ser, ninguno de nosotros te alcanza, y tu le ganas a ese por milésimas? grrr , ya quiero que empiece la batalla – dijo el chino entrando al salón enfadado.

- je, Wufei siempre exagera las cosas - dijo el rubio tomando asiento.

- aun así no debemos confiarnos Quatre... – le dijo Heero sentándose aun lado de el - He oído que este año la escuela de Colmillo blanco tiene un nuevo entrenador, al parecer es Zeck Marquiz...

- Zeck Marquiz, el mejor nadador de todos los tiempos?... – pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

- si, también escuche que ya se ha retirado, pero sus razones las desconozco aun... – dijo fríamente entrelazando sus manos y apoyándolas en su barbilla.

- te lo dijo tu padre?... – pregunto el rubio nervioso.

- no lo menciones!... – le grito Heero azotando sus manos en el pupitre.

- lo lamento Heero... – dijo Quatre encogiéndose se hombros.

Quatre sabia que por alguna extraña razón a Heero no le agradaba hablar sobre su familia, y menos sobre su padre, cada vez que mencionaba algo sobre el, Heero solo le gritaba _no lo menciones! _Por eso opto por no preguntar nada mas, pero a veces lo olvidaba.

- disculpa Heero... – volvió a susurrar el rubio.

- no importa... – dijo y tomo la misma posición que tenia minutos antes.

- bueno, supongo que le ganaras al capitán o no?... – pregunto Quatre sonriéndole.

- hn... esa será mi próxima misión... – afirmo Heero.

- cuando dices eso me das miedo... – le indico Quatre encendiendo su laptop.

" Tal vez el capitán no es el mayor problema... pero lo que mas me preocupa es ese sujeto... ese sujeto que hace menos tiempo que yo... solo que el... es mío..." – pensó Heero seriamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas pesadas, largas y extenuantes materias en la escuela Colmillo Blanco, llega el almuerzo que es una bendición para unos, para otros es un dolor de cabeza...

- tengo mucha hambreeee! – decía el trenzado colocando sus manos en su estomago.

- y tu almuerzo? – pregunto el moreno, normalmente Duo llevaba su propia comida, era muy extraño que no la llevara.

- como me desvele esperando a mi tío y me levante tarde, no me dio tiempo de prepararlo... – dijo el trenzado desilusionado – Kisa intento hacerme algo, pero aun no es muy buena en eso... – le dijo mostrándole el arroz quemado y la carne semi-cruda – aunque... a pesar de eso no sabe tan mal, debo admitir que me agrada su gesto... lo hace con mucho amor... – sonrió.

Trowa solo lo miro extrañado, con amor? A que se refería Duo con eso?... - si quieres compramos algo en la cafetería?... – le dijo.

- mmm... solo por esta vez – dijo en resignación - la comida de aquí no me agrada mucho, sabe seca, rara, no la hacen con amor... – dijo el trenzado triste, el moreno lo vio a mirar confundido.

- hola chicos! – dijo Hilde tomándolos por los brazos.

- hola Hilde... – contesto Duo tristemente mientras que el moreno le regresaba el saludo.

- que sucede Duo, hoy no estas feliz?... – le pregunto la chica preocupada.

- lo que pasa es que me hoy no es mi día... veras, primero me desvelo esperando a mi tío, no prepare mi almuerzo, la directora me regaña, la profesora me pone mi retardo numero veinticuatro, que puede ser peor?... – dice melancólicamente.

- ammmm (pensando)... que después del almuerzo nos toca clase con el profesor Quinze?... – dijo la chica.

- si, definitivamente este no es mi día... – dijo el trenzado encogiéndose se hombros.

- Hilde!... – le reprocho el moreno.

- que, acaso dije algo malo? – pregunto la ojiazul confundida.

- no importa, no importa, lo único que quiero ahora es comer, comer y... – las palabras del trenzado fueron borradas de inmediato al ver lo que pasaba.

Una enorme fila de chicos y chicas estaban formados en la cafetería gritando por su pedido y con el dinero en la mano, era increíble la cantidad de personas que había, en ese momento se odiaba por no haber preparado su almuerzo... se odiaba mucho.

- ha no, eso si que no – dijo el trenzado furiosamente – primero llego tarde a la escuela por desvelarme, segundo me reprende la directora, tercero no preparo mi almuerzo, cuarto tengo muchísima hambre y quinto no estoy de humor para esto... grrr ya verán como consigo comida rápidamente... – dijo Duo furioso y acercándose a la enorme fila de comida.

- tranquilo... – dijo Hilde tomándolo por el brazo – para eso estoy yo, mira prepare mas comida de la normal, vamos a sentarnos y a comerla juntos, te parece, así no tendrás que pelearte... – le dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

- gracias Hilde – dijo el moreno.

- por nada, anda Duo, para eso están los amigos...

- oh Hilde, que haría sin ti? – le dijo el trenzado abrazándola.

- te mueres de hambre... – le dijo la chica seriamente.

- es verdad, vamos a comer! – grito y salió corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida de Hilde.

- no cabe duda que la comida lo cambia drásticamente... – dijo Trowa con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

- hayyy (suspiro), Duo nunca va a cambiar y que no lo haga – dijo la morena y los dos fueron a sentarse donde estaba el trenzado.

- esto esta delicioso Hilde, no cabe duda que cocinas con amor – le sonrió el trenzado.

- gracias por el cumplido Duo – dijo la chica sonrojada.

- "otra vez eso... con amor..." – pensaba el moreno mientras observaba al trenzado.

- pasa algo con Duo, Trowa? – pregunto la chica al percatarse de que el moreno veía muy penetrantemente al trenzado.

- no, Duo que decidiste con respecto a mi proposición? – pregunto el moreno.

- QUE! TE LE DECLARASTE A DUO! – grito la chica sorprendida haciendo que toda la gente los observara igualmente sorprendidos.

- Hilde, no es lo que tu piensas... – dijo el trenzado completamente ruborizado por el comentario.

- por que siempre piensas en cosas que no son... – le reprocho el moreno – la proposición que le hice fue la misma que la tuya – dijo el ojiverde comiendo.

- haaa, discúlpenme, ya entendí – dijo la chica sonrojada.

- bueno... – dijo el moreno pasándose el bocado – que opinas?...

El trenzado seguía sonrojado por el comentario de Hilde, por que siempre gritaba las cosas?...

- Duo?... – pregunto nuevamente el moreno.

- haaa si, hable con mi tío, y me dijo...

(Flash Back)

- pues por mi no hay problema, se que esto te importa Duo, te servirá de mucho – le dijo el hombre sentado en un enorme sofá.

- pero lo que me preocupa es Kisa... – dijo el trenzado.

- agradezco que te hagas cargo de ella, pero...

- no quiero que este sola – le dijo el trenzado interrumpiéndolo.

- de una vez te lo digo Duo – dijo con una actitud seria – te doy las gracias por cuidar mucho de Kisa, de verdad, pero... – guardo silencio por unos momentos – se que ella lo entenderá...

- pero Trowa me dijo que su hermana podría cuidarla mientras, después yo pasaría por ella sin ningún problema – dijo el trenzado preocupado.

- suena bien, pero no quiero que Kisa se acostumbre a que la cuiden, tarde o temprano deberá hacer sus cosas ella sola – le dijo el hombre levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su habitación.

- y si paso por ella, la llevo al entrenamiento y después volvemos a casa juntos, por favor tío, no quiero dejarla sola... es mi pequeña hermana... solo es una niña... – dijo el trenzado tristemente.

- esta bien – dijo el hombre resignándose - aras lo que gustes, solo cuídense y no lleguen muy tarde – le sonrió y se fue a su recamara.

- gracias... – dijo el trenzado feliz.

(Fin del Flash Back)

- así es que antes del entrenamiento iré por Kisa y la traeré... – dijo el trenzado sonriendo.

- me parece una buena idea, estoy segura que platicare con ella muy a gusto – dijo la ojiazul contenta.

- ha... – dijo el trenzado bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

- Hilde! – le reprocho el moreno.

- ha... yo... lo siento Duo, no tenia idea de que aun... perdón... – dijo la chica después de comprender lo que había dicho.

- no, no es tu culpa Hilde – dijo el trenzado aun con la cabeza baja – sigamos comiendo – dijo volviendo a sonreír y tomando el plato con comida nuevamente.

- Duo... – susurro el moreno tristemente.

" Tal vez Trowa y mi tío tengan razón al decir que Kisa entenderá y que tarde o temprano ara sus cosas por si misma, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Kisa es aun muy pequeña, no quiero que este sola, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, nunca la abandonare, nunca..." - pensó el trenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la dirección...

- me mando llamar directora Une? – dijo un joven desde la puerta, era alto de piel blanca, su cabello plateado lucia sedoso, le llegaba hasta la cintura dándole un aspecto sexy.

- si Zeck, gracias por venir, toma asiento – le indico la directora dándole la espalda.

- gracias – dijo cerrando la puerta – que sucede directora Une, pasa algo malo? – pregunto mientras se sentaba.

- no, no es nada serio, nos a llegado una invitación departe del director Treize Khrushrenada de la escuela Oz, esta organizando un campamento para la selección de natación a finales del invierno – le dijo la directora mirándolo.

- campamento? – pregunto Zeck confundido.

- si, el campamento Libra, no somos los únicos, también irán las escuelas de Roquefelerg, Marimella y Zang.

- mmm... ya veo – dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla.

- se que la selección de este año es buena y mas con el nuevo integrante, el joven Maxwell cierto?... – dijo mostrándole su expediente a Zeck.

- si, así es – lo tomo y lo comenzó a hojear.

- aun que déjeme decirle que tiene el mal habito de llaga tarde, no es así profesor?

- si, pero a pesar de ello, es un buen chico, y sabe cuando se debe ganar.

- bien entrenador, tiene mi autorización para llevarlos al campamento.

- gracias directora Une, estoy seguro que los chicos no la decepcionaran – dijo levantándose.

- sin embargo, quiero que los jóvenes realicen los exámenes de todas las materias, así recuperaran el mes que estarán ausentes y tendrán una calificación justa, esta de acuerdo?... – pregunto la mujer.

- por supuesto directora, por mi no hay ningún problema – dijo Zeck levantándose.

- bien, infórmeles en el entrenamiento, puede retirarse.

- con su permiso directora Une – dijo y se fue.

- este campamento sera muy interesante – dijo la mujer acercándose a la ventana – Treize... volveremos a vernos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el la escuela Oz...

- esto esta de lujo, no han dejado tarea... así abra mas tiempo de entrenar – dijo el chino feliz mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una palapa.

- jeje, tu siempre entrenando y entrenando, que no piensas en otra cosa? – pregunto el rubio sonriéndole..

- si, en ganar... verdad Yuy?... – pregunto el chino sentándose y viendo a Heero que estaba dándoles la espalda.

- hn... – solo un gruñido salió de sus labios sin voltear a verlo.

- te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio... – refunfuño el chino molesto.

- por cierto Heero, la señorita Relena te estaba buscando en la mañana, lo lamento, se me olvido comentártelo – dijo el rubio apenado.

- hn... no importa – respondió Heero.

- Relena?... Relena... Relena... – empezó a decir el chino al no saber de quien hablaba el rubio.

- Relena Darlian, la capitana del la selección femenil – dijo Quatre.

- haaaa – dijo el chino haciendo una cara de asco – la chica presumida, orgullosa, que se cree mucho y que siempre acosa a Yuy?... – pregunto el chino.

- si, esa... – dijo Quatre sonriendo.

- no se tu Yuy, pero a mi gusto, su amiga... ummm... Dorothy, esta mucho mejor que ella – dijo el chino.

- jaja, que sutil Wufei... – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Heero se levanto en esos momento y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, al percatarse de esto Quatre y Wufei comenzaron a seguirlo.

- Heero, no te molestes, a donde vas? – pregunto el rubio.

- hn... – dijo sin verlos.

- y las clases?... te las vas a saltar?... – pregunto el chino asombrado, normalmente no le agradaba del todo Heero, pero debía admitir que era muy responsable en sus deberes.

- no... – dijo fríamente - dile a la entrenadora Sally que llegare a tiempo para el entrenamiento – dijo entrando en su convertible y encendiéndolo.

- he... si... – dijo el rubio sin comprender.

- espérate Yuy... – al momento de hablar, Heero ya se había ido – no sabes cuanto odio a ese presumido – dijo el chino molesto.

- jeje, vamos Wufei, debemos ir a la siguiente clase – dijo el rubio jalando al chino por el brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del almuerzo, las ultimas clases en la escuela Colmillo Blanco se reanudaron, eran las mas pesadas, ya que duraba tres largas horas, y para algunos eran la peor de todas...

- Señor Maxwell, hemos repasado este tema muchísimas veces y no es posible que siga sin comprenderlo – le dijo el profesor Quinze regañando a Duo, era un hombre mayor, pero con un carácter de miedo, mas de la mitad de los estudiantes le tenían pavor, y eso incluía al trenzado, pasar la materia era un verdadero milagro para el, aun que tenia que aceptar que era un buen maestro en la forma de cómo enseñaba.

- lo siento mucho profesor Quinze, pero para mi es un poco complicado... – dijo el trenzado desde el pizarron.

- Señor Maxwell, si sigue así tenga por seguro que esta vez no pasara la materia – dijo de forma firme.

- mmm... no – dijo el trenzado algo asustado, si reprobaba su tío la mataría y dejaría la selección, su tío la mandaría a cursos que lo absorbería por completo, eso era seguro – que sugiere que haga?... – pregunto.

- le dejare ejercicios diarios del tema visto en clase, me los entregara al día siguiente a primera hora, y si no los realizo usted, me cerciorare en clase poniéndole unos parecidos... esta claro?

- como diga... – dijo Duo resignándose.

- me lo agradecerá Señor Maxwell, puede sentarse – le indico el profesor.

- si como no... – dijo sarcásticamente y sentándose – sabia que este no seria mi día, lo sabia – dijo pesadamente, en ese momento se escucho la campana.

- bien, la clase ha terminado, pueden retirarse...

- genial! – grito el trenzado entusiasmado – ahora vamos al agua... – dijo tomando su mochila y corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando estaba en la alberca su estrés se desvanecía.

- no tan rápido Señor Maxwell, se le olvida esto... – dijo el profesor extendiéndole la hoja con los ejercicios haciendo que Duo se detuviera de golpe – si estudiara tanto como entrena, pasaría la materia sin problemas, recuerde hechos por usted mismo, no lo olvide – le dijo de forma seria.

- este... jejeje... gracias profesor Quinze – dijo el trenzado nerviosamente y se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo – hayyy por que a mi... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- anda Duo, no debemos llegar tarde, ya sabes como es el entrenador Zeck... – le grito Hilde.

- si, lo se, pero antes debo ir por Kisa... – dijo el trenzado recordándolo.

- vamos con el entrenador y le explicas la situación – le dijo Trowa tomándolo por los hombros.

- esta bien... – dijo en resignación.

En la alberca...

- bien jóvenes, hoy será un entrenamiento sencillo y no muy pesado, cámbiense rápido! – ordeno el chico de ojos celestes.

- si! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a los vestidores.

- am... entrenador Zeck... – dijo el trenzado llamando su atención.

- dime Duo, en que puedo ayudarte?... – le pregunto.

- mire... necesito ir por mi prima, no tardare, su escuela no esta muy lejos, solo es ir y regresar rápido... vera, yo... – le explico el trenzado.

- entrenador... – interrumpió Trowa – la razón por la que Duo va por su prima es porque le he propuesto al equipo en entrenar por mas tiempo y ellos han aceptado, se que usted no tiene mucho tiempo para nosotros, solo necesito su autorización para utilizar la alberca por mas tiempo - dijo el ojiverde.

- mmm... me sorprende que no me lo comentaras antes Trowa Barton, no es mala idea, acepto, pero me quedare con ustedes todo el tiempo que sea necesario, necesitamos que se preparen muy bien, no descuidare a mi equipo y por lo tuyo Duo, tienes 15 minutos, no mas... – le dijo el entrenador sonriéndole.

- gracias, vuelvo rápido – dijo el trenzado feliz y saliendo a toda prisa.

- je, es un chico con mucha energía, espero que para la competencia no nos decepcione – dijo Zeck caminando hacia la alberca.

- le aseguro que Duo no lo decepcionara - dijo el ojiverde seriamente.

- eso espero Trowa, eso espero, por ahora ve a cambiarte – le dijo sonriéndole.

- como diga – dijo el ojiverde retirándose a los vestidores.

Duo corría por los pasillos lo mas rápido como podía, la escuela de Kisa no estaba muy lejos, así es que no tardaría mas de 10 minutos en ir por ella, pero al dar la vuelta para llegar al estacionamiento vio con horror el club de fans que lo estaban esperando...

- miren! – grito una chica – es Duo!.

- no otra vez – dijo el trenzado asustado viendo como las chicas se aproximaban a el a toda velocidad.

Corrió hacia el otro lado, trato de ocultarse, pero cada vez que lo hacia lo encontraban, ya se había artado de esas persecuciones, de repente ya no las vio, se sintió aliviado y comenzó a caminar nuevamente rumbo al estacionamiento cuando sintió que alguien jalaba su trenza, nunca le ha gustado que toquen su cabello, volteo furioso para reclamarle a la persona que fue cuando...

- Midde?... – pregunto extrañado, normalmente Midde ya se encontraría entrenando a esta hora.

- a donde crees que vas Duo Maxwell?... – pregunto la chica seriamente.

- no quiero ser grosero, pero ese asunto no te incumbe, así es que te pido que sueltes mi cabello por favor – dijo el trenzado lo mas calmadamente posible.

- vamos, dímelo, o acosa vas con tu novia – pregunto.

- eso tampoco te incumbe, suéltame ya! – le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Midde también era buena, su velocidad superaba la de Hilde, siempre estaba interesada en el triunfo, era una chica muy popular, solo que su defecto era que acosaba demasiado a los hombres, en especial a Duo.

- no, no, no – dijo moviendo su dedo índice – esa no es la respuesta que busco Duo... – dijo sonriéndole – si tan solo me invitaras a salir, olvidaría tu altanería y tal vez podría sacarte de aquí sin que ese mar de hormonas te haga daño.

- no necesito de ti, muchas gracias – dijo Duo zafándose del agarre de la chica, solo que esta le arranco la cinta con la cual amarraba su cabello haciendo que la trenza se deshiciera - que no entiendes que jamás saldré contigo, devuélvemela! – le dijo Duo ya molesto.

- si la quieres, ven por ella... – dijo la chica metiendo la cinta dentro de su playera.

- quédatela no me importa – dijo Duo molesto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

- mala respuesta... HEE! CHICAS, DUO ESTA EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO! – grito Midde.

- cállate Mide!... – pero apenas lo dijo cuando el montón de chicas volvió a aparecer – ya basta ya basta! – grito Duo mientras salía corriendo – Peigaaaaaan! – le grito al portero.

- joven Maxwell?... – dijo el hombre sorprendido, ya sabia que hacer.

Duo se dirigía a la salida casi volando, Peigan sabia que cuando Duo pasara las rejas el las cerraría, así le daría mas ventaja al trenzado para correr.

- ahora Peigan! – grito Duo saliendo de la escuela.

Peigan cerro las rejas y las chicas se detuvieron muy molestas.

- Peigan muchas gracias – le dijo Duo volviendo a correr rumbo a la escuela de Kisa.

- ya veremos quien sufre mas querido Duo – dijo Midde sacando la cinta del trenzado de su playera y caminando rumbo a la alberca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo iba corriendo para llegar lo mas rápido posible por Kisa, llevaba diez minutos perdidos, al llegar se recargo en la puerta para esperarla..

Heero iba manejando sin rumbo su convertible azul, ya habían pasado mas de tres horas desde que se había salido de la escuela, ahora se dirigía rumbo al entrenamiento.

Se había artado de tener la misma rutina, ir a la escuela, en las clases libres ir al estudio para fotografías y aguantarse todo lo que le dijeran, después ir al entrenamiento y por ultimo llegar a su apartamento a altas horas de la noche, aunque debía admitirlo, cuando nadaba se sentía muy bien, se sentía libre, en el agua nada ni nadie lo detenía... nadie...

De pronto en un alto, vago su vista por el vecindario, jamás había tomado esa ruta para ir a la escuela, observo que no estaba del todo mal, había casas muy bien arregladas, eran de gente rica seguramente, a su izquierda había una escuela secundaria, al parecer ya era hora de salida, pero vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento...

Duo se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela de Kisa, ya habían pasado diez minutos y aun no veía a su prima, se estaba preocupando, por culpa de Midde perdió mucho tiempo, cuando entendería que el no quería nada con ella, de todas las chicas Midde era la que mas lo acosaba y la mas peligrosa de todas...

Heero se topo con la imagen de un ángel... era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, una hermosa chica se encontraba parada en la puerta de la escuela esperando seguramente a alguien, su esbelta figura había llamado su atención y se había quitado los lentes oscuras para verla mejor.

Ella estaba de perfil, su largo cabello castaño se mecía con el viento cubriendo por completo su rostro. Nunca había visto a una chica con el cabello tan largo y sedoso. Usaba un pans rojo ajustando sus largas piernas y una playera con el logotipo de la escuela Colmillo Blanco, esa era la escuela con la que competiría dentro de poco. Había sonreído para si mismo al percatarse de que posiblemente ella iría, ya que debajo del logotipo decía selección de natación, lo mas probable era que la vería. No llevaba ninguna mochila, posiblemente traería auto o tomarían el autobús, ella debía estar también en la preparatoria, ya que se veía mas o menos de su misma edad. Pero aun no veía su rostro por su cabello, como era su rostro? daría lo que fuera por que volteara en ese momento, por poder ver por completo su cara...

Duo se estaba desesperando, no veía a Kisa por ningún lado, también estaba molesto por su cabello, esa tonta de Midde le quito su cinta y su cabello con el viento se alborotaba y le estorbaba, ya encontraría la forma de acomodarlo, le habían dicho que debía cortárselo, ya que con la natación se maltrataría mucho, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, ya que recordaba como su madre lo peinaba cuando era niño. Pero algo no estaba bien, desde hace unos minutos había sentido la mirada penetrante de alguien, odiaba esas miradas, eran las mismas que sentía de la gente que lo acosaba, trato de voltear para ver quien era, pero en ese momento apareció su pequeña prima...

La chica trato de voltear, pero al hacerlo una pequeña de unos doce años de edad con cabello rubio y ojos miel salía corriendo abrasando a la chica evitando que volteara por completo, esta le correspondió afectuosamente, seguramente seria su hermana, por que tenían cierto parecido, la miro mas profundamente, entonces ella volteo y pudo perderse en el mar de sus pupilas...

Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa sin saber por que?... ella parecía estarle viendo directo a los ojos... sus ojos eran violetas, de un color azul violeta llamativo y extraño, jamás había visto tales ojos... Tenía la nariz ligeramente respingada y la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.

En ese momento se levanto de su asiento para pedirle su nombre, su numero, algo con el que pudiera buscarla después, pero el semáforo ya estaba en verde y los autos tras el sonaban la bocina, tendría que estacionarse lo mas rápido posible para volver a ver ese ángel de ojos hermosos.

Duo estaba sorprendido, un joven muy guapo era el que lo estaba viendo de esa manera sobre un convertible, tenia unos ojos azules preciosos resaltando su piel, su cabello castaño alborotado lucia muy bien, no sabia por que carajos le sonrió, se sonrojo al pensar en eso.

- ni-sama?... – pregunto preocupada Kisa al ver a Duo sonrojado.

- ha... no, no es nada, vamonos – dijo Duo sonriéndole, pero el sonrojo en su rostro aun no desaparecía, cargo la mochila de la pequeña y la tomo de la mano caminando rumbo a la escuela.

Al estacionar el auto lo mas cerca posible, se dio prisa en salir de su lugar y correr rumbo a la chica. Al momento en que llego a la escuela no había nadie... volteo a todas partes buscándola, corrió buscando algún auto o autobús donde ella estuviera. Pero no vio nada... a donde se había ido aquel ángel de ojos violetas?

En ese momento volteo hacia la esquina y la vio junto con esa pequeña, comenzó a seguirlas, le preguntaría su nombre, no resistía las ganas de hacerlo, era tan hermosa...

De repente vio como la chica llegaba a la escuela Colmillo Blanco, entro, pero lo que le sorprendió era que un grupo de chicas la correteaba haciendo que esta cargara a la mas pequeña y corriera hacia la alberca.

Tal vez ellas querían golpearla o algo así, quiso pasar para poder protegerla, pero al hacerlo se topo con el portero...

- buenas tardes, puedo preguntarle a donde se dirige?... – le pregunto Peigan con la mas amplia de las sonrisas.

- buenas tardes, vengo a ver al equipo de natación – dijo, era lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ho, esta bien, pase – dijo Peigan y volvió a su sitio.

Heero solo asintió, comenzó a caminar por aquel enorme estacionamiento, era una escuela muy bien cuidada, los jardines lucían limpios y frescos, al igual que las instalaciones, eran muy elegantes y agradables, vago su vista buscando la entrada hacia la alberca, entro, las instalaciones eran casi las mismas de la escuela Oz, su vista se topo con algo que lo sorprendió...

Zeck Marquiz, el nadador mas famoso de todos lo tiempos se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la alberca dirigiendo al equipo, varios chicos y chicas ya estaban en el agua, al parecer solo faltaba el ángel de ojos hermosos. Se percato de que alguien lo observaba, volteo a su derecha y se topo con la pequeña que acompañaba a la hermosa chica, sus ojos lucían sorprendidos y su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa.

- hola... – saludo cortésmente.

- ... – la pequeña solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

- puede sentarme?... – pregunto señalando el lugar.

- ... – la pequeña asintió.

- no quiero incomodarte, pero necesito saber si la persona que venia con tigo es algo de ti?... – pregunto.

- ... – Kisa solo asintió, pero su mirada seguía baja.

- puedes decirme su nombre?...

- ... – Kisa negó con la cabeza.

- solo quiero saber su nombre... – le dijo Heero calmadamente.

- ... – volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- entiendo... – dijo Heero, por lo menos había permitido que se sentara junto a ella.

- vienes aquí todos los días?...

- ... – negó con la cabeza.

- de vez en cuando?...

- ... – asintió.

- ya veo...

- disculpa, eres Heero Yuy?... – le pregunto una chica con sonrojo en su rostro.

- si así es – respondió.

- lo sabia, lo sabia, CHICAS SI ES HEERO YUY! – grito la chica emocionada.

- hn... – dijo extrañado.

De pronto vio como el mismo grupo de chicas que perseguía al ángel de ojos violetas se aproximaba hacia el, todas traían una libreta y le pedían su autógrafo, una foto, un beso, comenzó a molestarse ante tal acción, odiaba esas situaciones.

- pueden salir de aquí por favor?... – dijo Zeck molesto.

- lo sentimos entrenador Zeck – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y saliendo del lugar.

- debes se Heero Yuy, puedo preguntarte que hacer aquí?... – le dijo Zeck.

- ese asunto no es de su incumbencia – respondió Heero con algo de enfado.

- si es asunto mío por que no dejas entrenar a mi equipo, además me sorprende que estés aquí, tu eres de la escuela Oz verdad?... – dijo Zeck secamente.

- eso que tiene que ver?... – dijo Heero seriamente.

- que dentro de poco será la competencia y no me parece correcto que alguien de la escuela Oz venga a espiarnos – dijo Zeck fríamente.

- yo no soy ningún espía! – le grito Heero.

- entonces hazme a favor de irte de aquí – le dijo Zeck en tono molesto.

- escúchame bien, yo no tengo necesidad de espiar a alguien para ganarle, ganare en esta competencia aun que no te parezca – dijo Heero furioso y saliendo del lugar.

- entrenador Zeck pasa algo? – pregunto Duo saliendo del vestidor por los gritos.

- no es nada Duo, solo quiero que ganes, no me importa como, pero que le ganes a ese sujeto – dijo Zeck mirando con odio la salida.

- como usted diga entrenador – dijo Duo y entro al agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero iba sumamente molesto por lo que Zeck le había dicho, el no necesitaba espiar al alguien para ganar, era bueno y con eso bastaba, pero por una parte se alegro, comprobó que la hermosa chica era de la selección, volvió a sonreír para si mismo, la vería, no cabía duda que la volvería a ver, y esta vez obtendría su nombre.

- esa será mi próxima misión... – dijo subiendo a su auto y dirigiéndose hacia la escuela Oz.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Konichiwa!

Heeee! O Soy yo de nuevo, (salen serpentinas y confeti de la nada) jejeje, gomen U es que estoy muy, muy feliz, ya había pensado en esta historia, tenia ya mucho tiempo de haberla escrito, pero como los problemas lo impiden, apenas pude subirla, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de Water Kiss.

Si se preguntan quien es Kisa, es un personaje anexado de la serie Fruits Basket, que por cierto es una de mis favoritas, ya que me ha hecho reír, llorar, etc. Yo no lo hago tan fácilmente...

Trowa, Wufei, Duo: AJA SI COMO NO, TU CON CUALQUIER COSA LLORAS!

Heero, Quatre: ¬¬U...

Ivanov: OoU! An... Eto... es... es que soy sensible OU

Ejem... Continuo... Cuando la vi me encanto, fascino, se veía tan kawaii esta pequeña que quise ponerla jejeje, creo que será de mucha ayuda para nuestra pareja favorita, pero créanme su silencio tiene bases... tal vez se parezca un poca a la serie, pero cambiaran unas cosas, ya saben como soy, aunque solo diga "ni-sama" suena a marca de automóvil jajajaja (chiste malo ¬¬#).

Decía, quise que fuera una historia acerca de las competencias acuáticas, antes yo entrenaba e iba a estas, gane medallas, pero como los tiempos cambian... T.T en fin, que recuerdos, mi favorito es Ian Torphe... mmm... Ian... O¬o Ivanov tiene derrame nasal.

Trowa: ¬¬# eres una pervertida!

Ivanov: no es verdad (dice con tapones en la nariz), estas celoso de mi Ian...

Trowa: por que debería estarlo?

Ivanov: no se tu dime ¬¬

Wufei: te voy a acusar con Heero.

Ivanov: como crees que dejaría o cambiaria a mi Heero-koi, JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES, primero muerta y eso haber. Además, Ian no hace lo mismo que mi Heero-koi, verdad Heerito? ¬¬

Heero: ¬/¬ porque siempre tienes que andarlo diciendo?

Ivanov: porque es la verdad O

Trowa: intimidades aquí no por favor.

Prosigo -, pero un día me pregunte, que pasaría si mis hermosos chicos gundam tuvieran algo parecido?... y zaz! Aquí esta, surgió esta loca historia.

NOTA MUY MUY IMPORTANTE: ¬¬# no se como carajos le hace esa rubia oxigenada de Relela para meterse en los fics, pero sin duda esta tipa es la villana desde que nació, sufrirá ¬W¬ jajajajajajajaja ¬¬(léase risa desquiciada) Oo! Gomene! Es que la odio... gomen, gomen, entiéndanme un poco... T.T

Por cierto, (1) las palapas para aquellos que no las conozcan, son mmm... como decirlo, son mesas de cemento circulares y en lugar de tener sillas, es una barda también circular semicompleta y en medio de la mesa hay una enorme sombrilla que las cubre completamente, así podría describirlas, -U... es que en mi antigua escuela había de estas, eran bonitas.

Eto... ¬¬... También cabe decir que mi inspiración vino de otra historia, es de una de mis autoras favoritas se llama "Juego por un Beso" de Maryluz... de verdad, me fascina como escribe esta chica. Espero que siga así por mas tiempo, aquí te apoyamos heee! (salen serpentinas y confeti de la nada)Oo! Gomen U ya saben que soy muy muy alegre. También por medio de esto les digo que los nombres de las escuelas los saque de ese fic, es que no sabia cuales poner, y quería que fueran unos referentes a la serie. Por si dicen que los robe ¬¬# aclaro, discúlpame Maryluz T.T

También quiero agradecer a mi otro yo (Youko) por ayudarme con algunas ideas de esta historia, ARIGATO! -.

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo. Aviso: todo excepto los virus ¬¬# (otro chiste malo)...va en serio...

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Matta ne!

PROPAGANDA: sigan leyendo la Atlántida... y los templarios... OU jejeje


	2. Gran Sorpresa

**WATER KISS**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing y algunos de Fruits Basket no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten... -

**Parings: **1x2 3x4 5xH etc, etc… generalmente.

**Category:** Yaoi y shonen ai, generalmente. U

**Raiting:** es para todo publico, yo señalo el NC – 17. /

**Warnings: **shonen ai, lemon... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas: **- Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (FlasBack)

**ni-sama – **hermano mayor (por lo que sé...)

**Do** – Dorothy de cariño

Capitulo 2 Gran Sorpresa 

El helado viento soplaba violentamente haciendo que las nubes chocaran entre sí, ocasionando que poco a poco se formara repentinamente una horrible tormenta, seguramente era la ultima del otoño, ya que el invierno estaba próximo. Lentamente las gotas comenzaron a caer, al principio finas y delicadas, para después convertirse en abundantes y gruesas. El ruido que hacia la lluvia al caer, resonaba en la lamina del techo que cubría la alberca de la escuela Colmillo Blanco.

El entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, tal y como lo había dicho el entrenador Zeck, no había sido muy pesado, pero aun así, todo el mundo terminaba agotado y hambriento.

- que cambio de clima tan drástico – dijo Trowa limpiando y mirando por uno de los empañados vidrios debido al agua caliente de la alberca.

- hace unos momentos estaba bien, hayyy (suspiro) detesto estos cambios repentinos de clima – dijo Hilde mirando también por el vidrio.

- no me agradan los días lluviosos... – dijo el trenzado con la mirada baja.

- Duo... – susurro el moreno mirándolo.

- bueno jóvenes, ya que todos terminaron, me complace en anunciarles que después de tener una platica con la directora Une, esta ha dado un permiso especial para el equipo, el director Treize Khrushrenada de la escuela Oz, nos invita al campamento que esta organizando para la preparación del torneo de natación que se aproxima – dijo felizmente.

- y ese milagro que la directora accediera? – pregunto Hilde conociendo su carácter y haciendo que los demás comenzaran a reír.

- muy graciosa Hilde, espero que lo siguiente también les haga gracia, el campamento durara un mes completo – dijo haciendo que todos gritaran de felicidad – pero... pero como la directora no quiere que pierdan ese mes, la condición es hacer exámenes de todas las materias – un silencio vago en ese momento.

- esta bromeando verdad? – dijo Duo saliendo de su transe y con cara de espanto.

- me gustaría que eso fuera Duo, una broma, pero no, esa es la condición, claro, para los que quieran ir – dijo Zeck riéndose de las caras que ponían todos al recibir la sorpresa.

- no, esto no puede ser... – dijo Duo frustrado.

- oh es verdad, los exámenes comenzaran a partir del lunes – dijo volviendo a reír.

- usted me odia, no es cierto? – le dijo frustrado.

- tranquilo, tienes mucho tiempo para estudiar – dijo Zeck colocando su mano en el hombro de Duo – tengo fe en ustedes y se que van a lograrlo – les sonrió – ya pueden irse.

- vaya entrenador, usted siempre es tan sutil – le dijo Hilde.

- saben que no puedo oponérmele a la directora cuando se trata de las materias, lo que ella dice se hace, lo único que puedo discutir es el aspecto deportivo, en ese caso si hago lo que puedo por ustedes – les sonrió.

- pero también esto influye en el deporte, si nos deprimimos por reprobar no nadamos bien – se justifico Duo.

- ya lo dije, tengo fe en ustedes, además se los mencione la primera vez, los temores, problemas y decepciones se quedan fuera de la alberca, dentro solo existe ser el mejor – dijo sobando su cabeza - además, eres mi mejor gallo, no me decepciones, se que podrás hacerlo, nos vemos mañana – se despidió y salió.

- vaya, el entrenador tiene mucha fe en ti Duo – le dijo Hilde sonriendo.

- si, tanta que hasta me da miedo – dijo colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro.

- no te aflijas, además prometimos Trowa y yo que te ayudaríamos con tu tortura - le dijo la chica abrazándolo.

- lo se Hilde y lo agradezco, pero... estoy preocupado, si no paso no nado, ese es mi temor... – dijo frustrado.

- tranquilo todo saldrá bien – le dijo el moreno colocando su mano en el hombro del chico bonito – nosotros te ayudaremos, además eres el favorito para ganar, después de todo me superas, me sorprende que tu no seas el capitán – le sonrió.

- vamos, no es para tanto, solo nado por gusto, lo de dirigir no es mi estilo, tu lo haces muy bien – le sonrió el ojivioleta.

- jaja, pero claro, Trowa es el mejor en eso – dijo la ojiazul abrazando al moreno.

- Duo Maxwell aun quieres tu cinta? – le pregunto Midde susurrándole al oído.

- Midde no hagas eso! – le dijo el trenzado molesto y a la vez ruborizado ante tal acción.

- tranquilo tiburoncito, solo te lo pregunto porque te la puedo regresar por algo a cambio, aunque aun así lo dudaría, ya que tu cinta es como mi osito de peluche – dijo la chica mordiéndola levemente.

- estas loca – dijo el ojivioleta con cara de espanto.

- oye arpía, quien te crees que eres para chantajear a Duo? – le dijo la chica molesta.

- vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que Hildo salió al rescate, pero no estoy hablando contigo – dijo la chica burlonamente – además, tu no eres nadie para decirme que debo o que no debo hacer – dijo mirándola con frialdad y golpeando su nariz con sus dedos.

- NO ME LLAMES HILDO, AHORA SI ME LAS PAGAS! – dijo la ojiazul lista para golpearla cuando Duo la tomo por el brazo.

- cálmate Hilde, no vale la pena – dijo el ojivioleta viendo a la chica con odio.

- jajaja, lo vez, si mereces el nombre de Hildo ya que te comportas como todo un hombre, pero cambiando a temas mas importantes, Duo tarde o temprano me invitaras a salir, no, mas bien me imploraras, y créeme, será por tu propia voluntad – dijo lanzándole un beso y se retirándose coquetamente a los vestidores.

- LA ODIO, LA ODIO! – grito Hilde furiosa – Trowa no me explico, no entiendo, no capto, no me cabe en la cabeza aun como pudiste andar con esa... esa...

- Hilde cálmate – le dijo el ojivioleta tocando su hombro.

- yo tampoco me lo explico aun – dijo el moreno.

- una pregunta, una semana se toma como noviazgo? – dijo el chico bonito.

- jeje, no creo que no – rió la ojiazul por el comentario – pobre, la compadezco – dijo mas tranquila.

- ni-sama! – grito Kisa señalando su reloj desde el otro lado de la alberca.

- uh? – se pregunto el trenzado al no comprender lo que decía su pequeña hermanita.

- creo que dice que ya es tarde – dijo el moreno.

- pues que hora tienes? – le pregunto el ojivioleta al moreno.

- cuarto para las ocho – dijo el ojiverde viendo su reloj.

- QUE! TAN TARDE! – dijo el chico bonito sorprendido – Dios, con razón tengo mucha hambre, de seguro Kisa también, soy un tonto – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- si quieres te llevo – ofreció Trowa.

- no, no quiero molestarte amigo Trowa – dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole.

- no es molestia, además me queda de paso – le dijo el ojiverde.

- bueno, ya que insistes, esta bien, acepto – dijo entrando al vestidor casi corriendo.

Trowa solo pudo mirar dulcemente al trenzado como jugaba con los demás miembros del equipo, sonrió para sí mismo, desde que conoció a Duo su actitud con las demás personas había cambiado drásticamente.

- he Trowa, te lo vas a comer con los ojos... – le susurro Hilde bromeando.

- uh?... – le pregunto el moreno sin entender.

- admítelo, te gusta Duo, siempre te ha gustado – le dijo la chica sonriendo.

- no... no sé de que hablas... – dijo el ojiverde sonrojado levemente.

- te gusta, te gusta! – le dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole ampliamente – no tiene nada de malo que lo aceptes, deberías decírselo – le propuso la chica.

- ah... deja de decir cosas que no son... – le dijo el moreno sonrojándose aun más.

- ya no lo ocultes, crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras, como le sonríes, como lo tratas?... – le dijo la chica.

- de... deja de decir tonterías... vamos a cambiarnos... – dijo el moreno sonrojado y entro al vestidor.

- hay Trowa – suspiro la chica – si no se lo dices pronto tal vez te arrepientas después – dijo y entro al vestidor.

Ya en el vestidor...

- hasta mañana capitán – decía un grupo de chicos saliendo del vestidor, Trowa solo asintió.

- Duo?... – pregunto el ojiverde al percatarse de que el trenzado estaba sentado en las bancas, con la mirada perdida en el piso y aun con el traje aun puesto, Duo acostumbraba a usar trajes completos, jamás le pregunto porque le gustaban, no lo vio necesario, pero su actitud era muy extraña, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, siempre era el ultimo en salir de los vestidores, jamás salía antes, siempre era el ultimo... siempre... – te pasa algo?... – volvió a decir preocupado.

- uh?... – reacciono el ojivioleta – perdón, no... no te escuche – le sonrió el trenzado.

- Duo, hay algo que quieras contarme? – le dijo el moreno sentándose a un lado de el.

- no, no pasa nada, por que lo dices? – pregunto intrigado.

- porque... – dudo el ojiverde - seguro que no quieres decirme algo? – volvió a preguntar el moreno levantándose.

- no Trowa, de verdad, lamento preocuparte, pero estoy bien, adelántate no tardare – le sonrió el ojivioleta.

- seguro?... – dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

- si, no hay problema, me duchare y me cambiare rápido, no tardo – dijo y corrió hacia las regaderas.

- Duo... – susurro antes de salir de los vestidores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la escuela Oz, la entrenadora Sally sometía a sus competidores duramente, mejoraba cada uno de sus estilos y sus tiempos, la principal meta era no perder ante Zeck, podían perder ante cualquier equipo, menos ante Zeck y así se los hacía saber antes del entrenamiento, la razón por la que ella los obligaba a tanto trabajo la ignoraban, pero seguramente era una razón muy poderosa para que la entrenadora mostrara esa fortaleza por no perder ante Zeck.

El entrenamiento del día llegaba a su fin. Cada día era la misma rutina, pero admitía que cada vez mejoraba mas, tanto su técnica como su tiempo, algún día llegaría hasta los equipos de natación profesional y con algo de suerte a las olimpiadas, sabía que de esa escuela se escogía a algún buen nadador en ultimo año para darle una beca deportiva en la institución mas famosa de natación y así entrenar para las grandes, y era eso lo que le había llevado a aceptar la oferta de la escuela de OZ sobre muchas otras.

Desde que había visto aquel ángel se ojos violetas no podía dejar de pensar en ella, había valido la pena seguirla, pudo saber donde encontrarla nuevamente, aunque no sabia su nombre, iba en la escuela Colmillo Blanco, sonrió para el mismo, la conquistaría a como diera lugar, nunca pensó en sentir tal atracción por alguien, la mayoría de las veces solo era un juego, un pasatiempo, pero esta vez era diferente, no resistía las ganas de volver a verla, de escuchar su dulce voz, sentir su suave piel, su aroma...

Lo malo era que no podía entrar otra vez a la escuela Colmillo Blanco para hablar directamente con ella, ya que Zeck le prohibiría la entrada rotundamente, de eso estaba seguro, pero había decidido verla después del entrenamiento, aunque tenia una duda, por que ese grupo de chicas la correteaban, porque la perseguían tanto, se preguntaba una y otra, les había echo algo tan malo, no, no creía que aquel ángel pudiera hacer daño, simplemente no lo creía, su sonrisa... sus facciones... no... no podía ser, pero entonces porque?... tal vez solo le tenían envidia por su belleza...

- Heero?... Heero?... – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- uh... – dijo abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver a Quatre quien la hablaba.

- desde que llagaste has estado mas serio de lo habitual y mira que normalmente eres serio – dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

- he visto un ángel... – dijo Heero volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Quatre sabia que Heero era muy serio, frió, solitario y reservado con todos, pero era una buena persona, no hablaba mucho, pero estaba sorprendido, Heero normalmente no hablaba de sus asuntos o sus intereses, entonces por que le había dicho que había visto un ángel?...

- bien jóvenes, pueden irse, cuídense y que les vaya bien, nos vemos mañana... – dijo la entrenadora Sally.

- un... un ángel?... – pregunto ingenuo.

- si... una chica, tan hermosa que hasta causa la envidia de las demás - decía Heero aun con los ojos cerrados y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ho!... – se asombro Quatre, jamás había visto sonreír a Heero – sabes su nombre? – pregunto.

- no, aun no, pero pronto lo sabré – dijo saliendo de la alberca – esa será mi próxima misión.

- veo que estas decidido – sonrió el rubio – me alegro por ti.

- hn... – asintió.

- prepárate Yuy, porque pronto será tu caída – dijo el chino amenazándolo.

- no te cansas de decirme siempre lo mismo? – dijo Heero con un tono frió y caminando hacia el vestidor.

- no, por que se que lo haré, tarde o temprano te ganare, me escuchaste! – decía el chino siguiéndolo.

- si Wufei, lo que tu quieras... – le decía Heero desinteresadamente.

- NO ME IGNORES! –gritaba el chino.

Quatre había conocido a Heero desde que fue trasladado a la escuela hace mas de un año, le cayo bien, pero nunca creyó que el lo considerara su amigo, al igual que Wufei, pero ahora lo confirmaba, Heero le hablo de aquel ángel, eso le alegraba mucho, aunque Wufei y el siempre peleaban, el sabia que en el fondo se preocupaban el uno por el otro, pero muy en el fondo.

- joven Quatre, puedo pedirle un favor? – le pregunto Relena tímidamente.

- en que puedo ayudarla señorita Relena – dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

- pues, yo... quisiera que le dijeras al joven Heero que lo espero en el estacionamiento, necesito hablar de un asunto importante con el, se lo dirás? – dijo ruborizada.

- no hay problema, con gusto le diré – dijo y camino hacia los vestidores.

- lo vas a hacer Relena? – le pregunto Dorothy sorprendida al escuchar lo que le decía al rubio.

- claro, tengo que hacer todo lo posible por conquistar a Heero antes del campamento – dijo comenzando a reír.

- y dime, que te hace pensar que Heero esta interesado en ti? – le pregunto la rubia con incredulidad.

- vamos Do, quien podría resistirse a la capitana de la selección femenil de la escuela Oz? – dijo meneando su cabello coquetamente – además, Heero es el único que puede ser digno de llamarse mi novio, nadie mas – volvió a reír.

- hayyy Relena, si sigues así, vas a quedarte sola - dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

- ja, yo jamás me quedare sola, tarde o temprano Heero será mío, solo mío... – dijo caminando junto con Dorothy.

En el vestidor de chicos...

- Heero, la señorita Relena me dijo que si de favor la esperabas en el estacionamiento, que tiene algo importante que decirte – dijo el rubio peinándose.

- hn... – solo murmuro aun vistiéndose.

- que no se cansa de acosarte?... – dijo el chino – pero insisto, su amiga esta mucho mejor que ella – volvió a decir mientras guardaba sus cosas.

- no me interesa... – dijo colocándose la maleta en el hombro y caminando hacia la puerta.

- bueno, yo cumplí con decirte, pero a decir verdad, creo que... – de pronto sonó el celular del rubio, esto hizo que Heero se detuviera – disculpen... – dijo contestando – si?... hola padre... no ya salí... porque?... ahora?... esta bien, voy para haya... – dijo guardando el aparato nuevamente y con cara de fastidio.

- sucede algo malo Winner? – pregunto el chino al ver su rostro.

- no es nada malo, solo que mi padre quiere que vaya a la empresa, estoy muy cansado, pero aun así, tengo que ir – dijo sonriendo.

- no se como toleras eso Winner? – dijo el rubio cargando su maleta.

- es necesario, ya que soy el único varón, tengo que encargarme de los negocios de la familia – volvió a sonreír y tomo sus cosas.

- que vida la tuya... – dijo el chino caminando hacia la salida.

Los tres salían de las instalaciones, cada quien se iría en su respectivo automóvil, cuando una voz fastidiosa llamo a uno de ellos.

- JOVEN HEERO! – grito Relena corriendo hacia donde estaba este.

- nos vemos mañana Heero – se despidió Quatre subiendo a su auto, Heero solo asintió.

- prepárate Yuy, porque vas a perder – dijo el chino a lo lejos.

- hn... – gruño sin prestarle atención.

- me... me alegra... haberlo alcanzado, el... el joven Quatre... no... no le dijo? – pregunto en un jadeo.

- si lo hizo, pero en este momento no puedo atenderte, tengo prisa – dijo fríamente y volviendo a caminar.

- pero es algo muy importante... – dijo con un tono molesto.

- ya te lo dije, será en otra ocasión, ahora si me disculpas tengo prisa – dijo entrando en su convertible.

- pero joven Heero, joven Heero... – decía mientras este encendía el auto.

- en otra ocasión – dijo y arranco el auto saliendo de la escuela.

- esta me la pagaras Heero Yuy, lo juro – dijo molesta y entrando nuevamente a los vestidores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero iba manejando a toda prisa para llegar lo mas rápido posible a la escuela Colmillo Blanco, estaba seguro de que aun podía alcanzar a ese ángel que lo cautivo, sonrió para si mismo, esta vez si obtendría su nombre.

Admítelo, te gusta Duo, siempre te ha gustado, esas palabras de Hilde sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, tan obvio se veía, tanto lo reflejaba, se preguntaba, no podía llegar libremente y decirle al chico bonito que le encantaba, que quería ser mas que su amigo, ni siquiera sabia si Duo era gay, el lo descubrió cuando lo conoció, cuando lo vio por primera vez en traje de baño, esa maravillosa sonrisa que siempre tenia en los labios, desde esa vez se enamoro de el, pero quiso primero ser su amigo para conocerlo mejor, pero ahora que ya sabia quien era Duo estaba decidido a conquistarlo. 

Al dar la vuelta, un convertible azul se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, parecía que Trowa no reaccionaba, ya que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Duo asustado trato de hacerlo reaccionar.

- cuidado Trowa! – grito Duo al ver como el moreno estaba a punto de chocar.

Trowa reacciono y giro el volante haciendo que las llantas patinaran sobre el concreto empapado por la lluvia haciendo un sonido ensordecedor, se detuvo a unos centímetros del otro auto que se dirigía de lleno hacia ellos.

Heero reacciono y freno de golpe para no estamparse con el otro vehículo.

- lo... lo lamento – dijo aun aturdido por lo ocurrido – Duo, Kisa estan bien? – les pregunto.

- mmm... – la pequeña solo asintió.

- de verdad lo lamento Duo... yo... yo no... – dijo el moreno apenado.

- no, tu no tienes la culpa, ese sujeto imprudente no debió venir a esa velocidad – dijo Duo molesto – grrr, pero ahora me va a oír – dijo saliendo del auto velozmente.

Heero se quedo pensando un poco en lo que había sucedido, todo había sido tan rápido, pero reacciono al ver que del otro vehículo del lado del copiloto, alguien salía furiosamente, lo deducía por su forma de caminar.

- oye! – grito Duo tocando sobre su vidrio cerrado – quien te crees que eres, como se te ocurre venir a esa velocidad, eres un imprudente! – dijo el trenzado furioso.

Heero bajo lentamente la ventanilla, no distinguía muy bien a la persona que le reclamaba, estaba muy oscuro, solo pudo ver su silueta, de igual forma, Duo no lo vio bien.

- por que piensas que soy yo el imprudente? – contesto Heero seriamente.

- por que casi te estrellas contra nosotros, venias a una velocidad excesiva y en el carril contrario, no me sorprendería que estuvieras borracho, agradece que no llamaremos a la policía – dijo Duo agachándose y recargándose en el convertible.

- para tu información, yo no-venia en el carril contrario, acepto que venia a una velocidad alta, pero eso no implica que ustedes sean los irresponsables – dijo fríamente.

- ahora resulta que nosotros somos los irresponsables! – dijo el trenzado sarcástico – sabes que, no tengo por que discutir con tigo por tu imprudencia, menos mal que no paso nada – dijo levantándose.

En ese instante las luces del auto de Trowa deslumbraron a Duo ya que había volteado el auto de frente, haciendo que volteara hacia el ojiazul levantando ligeramente sus manos para evitar la luz, Heero miro al chico que le reclamo sin una razón verdadera y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Duo pestaño pesadamente para que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz, pero se percato de que al sujeto que le reclamaba era nada mas y nada menos que el chico que había visto en la tarde cuando fue por Kisa, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color rojo al recordar como le sonrió sin razón.

No era posible... se repetía Heero una y otra vez, sintió como la boca se le secaba de inmediato y el corazón se le aceleraba sin poder evitarlo, su mirada había cambiado de fría a sorprendida, no podía ser ella, no... aquel chico no podía ser su ángel, no lo creía, no podía ser... bajo del auto rápidamente, se acerco a el para tratar de aclarar su gran sorpresa... era exactamente como ella, su cabello largo y castaño, su piel blanca como la nieve y tentadora a la vista, su nariz ligeramente respingada y esos hermosos ojos azul – violetas cautivadores, no, no podía ser...

Duo aun mas rojo que antes comenzó a temblar, retrocedió un poco, que podía querer con él,

tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, aun que en la oscuridad parecía negro, por eso pensó que se trataba de una persona mayor, su cabello estaba muy mal peinado, parecía no peinarlo, pero le sentaba bien ese look tan despreocupado, su rostro era frió, solo que ahora lo notaba sorprendido, tenía una buena estatura, tal vez más alto que él, y unos muy bien formados músculos, seguramente hacia pesas o algo así, y esos ojos azul – cobalto perturbadores, lo ponían mas nervioso, pero, porque había salido tan aprisa del auto, se pregunto.

- necesito preguntarte algo – le dijo rotundamente, Duo se sorprendió y sonrojo aun mas, se sentio algo incomodo al estar allí solo con él, la mirada del ojiazul lo intimidaba.

- mi... mira disculpa, pero... tengo... tengo un poco deprisa... – dijo retrocediendo, no quería saber por que se sentía tan extraño con esa persona, se sonrojo aun más.

- te acompaño a donde vayas, pero realmente necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Heero desesperado, no resistía saber la verdad. 

- a... agradezco tu cortesía, pe... pero no creo que sea necesario... además, vengo acompañado – dijo el trenzado mas nervioso que antes, pero parecía que no sería tan fácil escaparse de ese lió.

- por favor... – dijo Heero tomándolo por los hombros.

- a... yo... yo no... a... – trato de hablar el ojivioleta, pero al sentir la mirada penetrante del otro chico, las palabras no salieron de su boca.

En ese momento, Duo sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, era como si el simple tacto de las manos de Heero lanzara electricidad por todo su ser.

Los ojos de Heero se clavaron en el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Duo, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo a pesar de que solo lo tomo por los hombros, la seguridad con la que lo sostenía hizo que un extraño cosquilleo que jamás había sentido recorriera su estomago... por que?...

- aléjate de el! – grito Trowa saliendo del auto.

Pero Heero no lo hizo, siguió sujetando los hombros del trenzado y sumergiéndose mas en la mirada del ojivioleta.

- en verdad, necesito preguntarte algo, por favor... – volvió a decir Heero, pero Trowa jalo a Duo haciendo que este lo soltara.

- no te le acerques! – dijo el ojiverde enfadado, no permitiría que ese sujeto tocara al chico bonito – Duo, estas bien? – le pregunto.

- he?... a... si... – dijo contrabajo y aun ruborizado.

- ni-sama! – grito la pequeña desde la ventana.

- Duo esta bien Kisa – dijo el ojiverde sonriéndole a la pequeña.

- Duo... - murmuro Heero.

- mira, tal vez fue culpa de ambos... – dijo el ojiverde mas calmado y acercándose al ojiazul – aun así, acepta mis disculpas por lo sucedido – dijo y tomo a Duo por el brazo – vamonos... – le murmuro.

Duo permanecía estupefacto por lo sucedido, su rostro estaba sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido, por que había sentido esa corriente por todo su cuerpo, por que con un solo tacto de este hizo que se sonrojara. Subió al auto sin dejar de ver al otro chico, por que lo ponía tan nervioso, por que?... pero el auto arranco y lo perdió de vista.

Heero no despego la mirada de Duo a pesar de que el auto ya había arrancado, no creía aun que ese chico fuera su ángel, no creía que el hubiese robado su corazón, no, no el...

- es un hombre... - dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando los puños.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Trowa...

- Duo, lamento lo que paso, se que fue mi culpa, es que.. yo... yo no quise... – dijo el ojiverde nervioso.

- no importa – le sonrió el ojivioleta saliendo de su transe - se que estas presionado por lo de la competencia, como capitán debes tener mas responsabilidades, yo no podría aguantar tanto – le dijo el trenzado tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

- Duo... – dijo el moreno ruborizándose – gracias... – le sonrió y volvió a poner en marcha el auto.

- tranquilo, lo harás muy bien Trowa, te lo aseguro – le dijo sonriendo el trenzado – verdad Kisa? – le pregunto.

- mmm... – la pequeña solo asintió.

"Me apoya... me comprende... en verdad, mientras mas tiempo paso con el, mas me enamoro de su ser..." – pensaba el ojiverde sonriendo disimuladamente.

Trowa se sentía contento mientras que el trenzado le contaba algo divertido para relajarlo y relajarse el, Kisa reía de sus ocurrencias, no cabía duda de que Duo era una persona muy especial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al departamento, Duo se sentía muy cansado como para cocinar y mas aparte no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que lo intimido, Kisa al darse cuenta de que su ni-sama no estaba muy bien, le propuso que pidiera una Pizza para los dos, Duo sabia que si su tío se enteraba lo regañaría, ya que no le gustaba del todo que ellos comieran comida chatarra, pero mas tarde se las arreglaría con el, en ese momento solo pensaba en comer y en algo mas...

- si... quisiera ordenar una pizza de queso... aja... con queso extra... si... si... es calle Avenew departamento 502... si... gracias, esperare! – dijo y colgó – en menos de treinta minutos Kisa, si no es gratis – dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña.

- mmm... – asintió la pequeña encendiendo la televisión.

- mientras escojamos una película – dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña.

- mmm... – la niña solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un convertible color azul se estacionaba frente a los departamentos lujosos, los había seguido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, no estaría tranquilo hasta saber si el era su ángel, cuando vio que el moreno se detuvo en los departamentos, se estaciono en otra cuadra, después observo que el trenzado bajo junto con la pequeña, supuso que vivía ahí, miro como este se despidió alegremente, para después introducirse al edificio, estaba desesperado, no descansaría hasta saber la verdad...

- debo estar completamente loco – dijo saliendo del auto y entrando al edificio.

La recepción estaba muy elegante, los elevadores estaban impecables, igualmente que el piso de mármol blanco pulido, no cabía duda que ese edificio era muy lujoso, comenzó a vagar la vista buscando a alguien que le diera información, cuando...

- buenas noches joven, puedo ayudarle en algo? – pregunto el recepcionista amablemente desde sus espaldas.

- hn... – asintió – estoy buscando el departamento de Duo, es un chico alto, de cabello sumamente largo y castaño atado en una trenza y ojos color violetas, viene acompañado de una pequeña niña rubia – dijo seriamente, aunque no sabia su apellido, con su nombre y la descripción bastaba.

- haaa! se refiere al joven Duo y a la señorita Kisa? – dijo el encargado sonriendo ampliamente.

- si, podría decirme en que habitación están? – volvió a decir seriamente, si era el único Duo, no había problema.

- en la habitación 502, pero enseguida lo anunciare – dijo tomando el teléfono.

- no será necesario, quiero darle una sorpresa – dijo apretando el botón del elevador.

- pero... es política del edificio que las visitas sean anunciadas o dejen su nombre registrado – dijo el recepcionista no muy convencido.

- soy un amigo lejano, he venido a visitarlo, solo me dijo que estaba en estos departamentos, pero no me dijo en cual, quiero sorprenderlo – dijo rápidamente mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador – me llamo Heero Yuy.

- bueno, si es así, bienvenido – le sonrió el recepcionista y anoto su nombre.

- hn... – asintió Heero mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador.

- Heero Yuy... Heero Yuy... creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes – dijo el recepcionista rascándose la cabeza – algún día lo recordare...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- mmm... no sé cuál, Kisa, que película te gustaría ver? – pregunto el trenzado desde el mueble donde estaban las películas.

- mmm... – la pequeña coloco su dedo índice en su boca pensando, se acerco hacia donde estaba Duo y la señalo.

- suspiro de verano?... – dijo Duo no muy convencido – pero Kisa, esa siempre te hace llorar – dijo mirando la película extrañamente.

- ... – la pequeña negó con la cabeza y lo señalo.

- que, a mi, no es verdad, estas cosas no me hacen llorar – dijo ruborizado.

- mmm... – sonrió y coloco la película.

- va, ponla si quieres, te demostrare que esto no me hace llorar – dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero llevaba mas de veinte minutos fuera del departamento de Duo, aun no se decidía si tocar o no, pero no quería irse sin una respuesta, estaba desesperado, como era posible que su ángel fuera un hombre, ya no soportaba la situación.

- definitivamente, estoy completamente loco – dijo suspirando profundamente, tenia que hacerlo ahora antes de que se arrepintiera después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mildred, te juro que esa es la verdad, yo te amo... siempre te he amado...

- James, por que sigues mintiendo, te vi en la cama de esa mujer, por que sigues mintiendo a pesar de que yo lo vi...

- ella me drogo, me engaño, yo no la amo, solo te amo a ti...

- lo siento James, pero ya nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer...

- Mildred, espera, Mildred!

- sniff, sniff, por que no se da cuenta que todo fue un engaño? – decía Duo con lagrimas en sus ojos – el la ama de verdad... – volvió a decir cada vez mas triste.

- ni-sama... – dijo Kisa sonriendo y dándole un pañuelo.

- gracias – decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y lo dejaba caer junto con los demás.

De pronto el timbre sonó...

- ya llego la pizza, yo abro – dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta – ya era hora, pensé que iba a ser gra... tis... – dijo sorprendiéndose, era el mismo chico que minutos antes había estado a punto de estrellarse con ellos, se sonrojo al recordar la extraña corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando este lo toco, que hacia ahí, como lo encontró, tal vez lo quería golpear o algo mucho peor... miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente en ese momento.

- podemos hablar? – pregunto Heero.

- ha... bueno, para... para que?... – dijo el ojivioleta sumamente nervioso.

- es muy importante...

- de hecho ya estamos hablando... – dijo en broma para calmar sus nervios, pero el ojiazul solo lo miro fríamente – no tienes sentido del humor? – pregunto.

- no... – dijo seriamente.

- bueno... que es eso "tan" importante? – dijo Duo un poco más calmado.

- ni-sama... – dijo la pequeña.

- no pasa nada Kisa, no tardare – dijo sonriéndole.

Pero la pequeña no le hizo el menor caso, ya que miro al ojiazul con sorpresa mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Heero se percato de la mirada sorprendida de la pequeña, era la misma que había puesto esa misma tarde, porque lo miraba tan sorprendidamente?...

- Kisa, estas bien? – pregunto el ojivioleta preocupado al ver a la pequeña sumamente roja, pero esta corrió hacia su alcoba – uh? Y ahora?... – dijo el trenzado confundido – bueno, decías?...

- tienes una hermana, una prima o algún familiar tuyo que sea idéntico a ti pero en mujer? – pregunto seriamente.

- ppfffhhh... JAJAJAJA! - Duo comenzó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar la pregunta.

Pero Heero solo se recargo en la puerta y cruzo los brazos en espera de una respuesta, no le había parecido divertido lo que dijo.

- lo... lo siento... jajaja... de... de verdad - dijo el ojivioleta dejando de reír de forma sonora - pero no tengo ningún familiar idéntico a mí, cuando me hicieron rompieron el molde – dijo colocándose sus manos en su estomago que le dolía por tanto reír.

- ya veo... – dijo Heero seriamente.

- por que preguntas? – dijo el ojivioleta intrigándose un poco con la pregunta.

- por nada... – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

De pronto la pequeña salió de su habitación con un póster, la niña se lo dio al ojiazul junto con una pluma, ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos, pero a Duo casi se le salía el corazón de la impresión al ver quien era...

- QUE! TU ERES HEERO YUY! – dijo el trenzado casi al borde del colapso.

- si... – dijo fríamente.

- esto... esto es increíble... – dijo aun más sorprendido – "si Hilde se enterara de esto me envidiaría por siempre" – pensó.

- te llamas Kisa, no es así? – pregunto firmando el póster.

- ... – Kisa solo asintió y se sonrojo aun más.

- aquí tienes – le dijo entregándole el póster ya firmado.

- mmm... - la pequeña solo asintió y volvió a entrar a su habitación.

- vaya, esto si que es una gran sorpresa... – decía el trenzado aun sorprendido.

Duo observo detenidamente al ojiazul que estaba parado a un costado de él. Cuánto daría por seguir a su lado?... pero por que seguir a su lado, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando tonterías. Agito su cabeza bruscamente para alejar esos pensamientos.

- su pizza, son 29.90 por favor – decía el repartidor haciendo que Duo diera un brinco por el susto.

- ha... si, jeje, un momento – dijo el trenzado sacando el dinero de su cartera.

- gracias por su preferencia, hasta luego – dijo el repartidor y se marcho.

- gracias – dijo Duo abriéndola ligeramente – que bien huele... ho... lo siento, no quieres pasar? – pregunto algo nervioso.

- hn... – Heero solo asintió.

Heero dejo vagar su vista por aquel enorme departamento, podía notarse que era acogedor, muy lujoso y espacioso, paso a la sala donde el trenzado con un gesto le dijo que tomara asiento para después irse a la cocina, le había llamado la atención la mesa que estaba cerca de el llena de portarretratos, en unos salía el trenzado junto con la pequeña, en otras un hombre mayor y de buen porte, en otras el trenzado solo o la pequeña de igual forma, pero solo ellos tres nadie mas... le extraño, trato de acercarse mas para verlos detenidamente, pero sintió que piso algo extraño, al parecer estaban viendo una película muy sentimental, ya que en la alfombra estaban tirados pañuelos húmedos, eso había pisado, los ignoro mientras veía al trenzado salir a toda prisa de la cocina para recogerlos con un sonrojo en su cara.

- lamento el desorden, pero... jeje... – dijo el trenzado sonriéndole mientras levantaba los pañuelos.

- no importa... – dijo fríamente.

Los ojos de Heero se clavaron en el rostro sonriente de Duo, esas expresiones alegres que poseía el trenzado hacían que el mismo cosquilleo que sintió antes regresara a su estomago, "porque?... es un hombre... porque?..." pensó mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar pensar en tonterías.

- quieres comer con nosotros, no es el platillo mas caro, pero es delicioso – dijo Duo sonriéndole alegremente.

- hn... – Heero asintió.

- bien, Kisa, podrías poner la mesa por favor? – le grito el trenzado a la pequeña.

Kisa salió de su alcoba aun sonrojada, se percato de que el ojiazul estaba sentado en el sofá, lo miro, Heero al sentir su mirada trato de sonreírle discretamente, pero esta corrió hacia donde estaba su ni-sama.

" Me recuerda tanto a ella..." – pensó Heero melancólicamente.

- puedes pasar a comer si gustas – le dijo el trenzado sonriéndole.

- gracias... – dijo el ojiazul y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Volvió a observar el lugar detenidamente, se veía acogedor, pero algo llamo su atención, un cuadro colgado frente a la mesa, en el estaba el mismo hombre que había visto en los portarretratos, a su lado una hermosa mujer parecida a la pequeña niña y en sus brazos un pequeño bebe, seguramente era esa pequeña, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar al entrenzado ahí, al mismo tiempo de que aquella mujer no estaba en las demás fotos.

- bueno, que aproveche – dijo el trenzado tomando un trozo de pizza seguido por la pequeña.

Heero al escucharlo salió de sus pensamientos y también tomo un trozo, desde hace cuanto tiempo no comía pizza, no recordaba su sabor, su aroma, su textura, ya que en el estudio solo comía una ensalada y de vez en cuando un buen pedazo de carne, pero diariamente solo podía comer suplementos alimenticios y mucha agua, sonrió, no le caería mal un buen trozo.

- hace cuanto... que no comía... este manjar?... – decía el trenzado con la boca llena, se había olvidado de todo, no cabía duda que la comida lo cambiaba drásticamente.

Heero y Kisa solo pudieron mirarlo con sorpresa.

Luego de disfrutar el manjar Italiano, Kisa sirvió unas deliciosas tazas de té...

- haaa, no cabe duda de que después de un día cansado y una buena comida, una deliciosa taza de té, hace que te sientas mejor – sonrió amargamente y bajo la mirada.

- ni-sama? – pregunto la pequeña.

- ha... no, nada, no me hagas caso – le sonrió.

- gracias por la comida – dijo Heero cortésmente.

- ha... no hay problema – sonrió el ojivioleta sonrojándose.

- ni-sama... – dijo la pequeña abrazándolo.

- Kisa... – dijo y le correspondió – te quiero mucho... no lo olvides... – dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

- ni-sama... – susurro la pequeña.

Heero solo pudo contemplar aquella escena, dentro de el sentía una pequeña chispa de envidia, a el jamás le habían dicho que lo querían, nunca una palabra amorosa... nada... de pronto sintió algo pesado y cálido en su pecho, salió de su transe y vio que era la pequeña quien lo abrasaba, se sorprendió por la acción de esta, no sabia si corresponderle o apartarla, después la pequeña se separo de el, le sonrió dulcemente y corrió a su habitación.

Heero solo pudo observar el camino por donde se fue la pequeña, sonrió para sí mismo.

- jaja, perece que esta contenta, yo soy un primo celoso, te lo advierto, no por que seas una celebridad permitiré que te le acerques, jejeje... – dijo el trenzado divertido.

- primo?... – pregunto Heero sorprendido, había pensado que la pequeña era su hermana y que le decía hermano mayor.

- si, Kisa es mi prima, pero yo la considero mi hermanita – sonrió el ojivioleta.

- ya veo...

- pero, por que me preguntaste si tenia algún familiar idéntico a mi? – pregunto intrigado el ojivioleta.

- ya te lo dije, por nada en particular – dijo el ojiazul seriamente.

- mmm... rehusó a creerte, nadie pregunta eso por nada – dijo el trenzado no muy convencido.

- ya te dije que no es nada – dijo Heero en un tono molesto, que podría decirle, que pensó que era mujer y por eso estaba decidido a conquistarla y al percatarse de que era un hombre aun seguía es sentimiento, no, "un momento, seguía?", se pregunto, agito su cabeza para sacar esas tonterías de ella.

- te pasa algo, estas bien? – le pregunto Duo al verlo tan extraño.

- no es nada... tengo que irme – dijo levantándose.

- bueno, me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido Heero Yuy y parece ser que a Kisa también le dio mucho gusto – sonrió el trenzado.

- Cómo te llamas?... – dijo Heero cambiando drásticamente la conversación y mirándolo con seriedad.

- perdón?... – dijo el trenzado sonrojándose.

- Cómo te llamas?... – volvió a repetir.

- ha... soy Duo... Duo Maxwell – le sonrió aun sonrojado.

- gracias por todo Duo – dijo levantando su mano para estrecharla con la del ojivioleta.

- ha... si, por nada... – dijo tomándola y sonrojándose aun mas.

Los ojos de Heero se clavaron en el rostro sonriente y sonrojado de Duo, sentía la calidez de su piel, su suavidad... el extraño cosquilleo volvió a aparecer... "por que?"...

Duo sentía como el mismo hormigueo comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo nuevamente, era como si un simple roce de la mano de Heero lanzara electricidad por todo su ser.

El ojiazul soltó lentamente la mano del trenzado mientras que este la aparto de forma firme y decidida volteando hacia otro lado para evitar que su sonrojo se notara aun mas.

- espero que volvamos a vernos – dijo el trenzado sonriendo dulcemente.

- ya lo creo – dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el elevador.

- adiós Heero! - dijo Duo viendo solamente como la espalda del ojiazul entraba al elevador que tenia sus puertas abiertas, espero hasta que estas se cerraran y se metió al departamento.

- adiós Duo... - dijo Heero mientras oprimía el botón de planta baja.

Heero levanto de nuevo su mano para verla, por que había sentido ese extraño cosquilleo en mas de una ocasión, la primera cuando tomo al trenzado por los hombros, y la segunda cuando lo sostuvo de la mano, por que?... el es un hombre, no una mujer... sin embargo es muy hermoso... debía admitirlo, era muy hermoso...

- vuelva pronto joven Heero, que tenga una buena noche – le dijo el recepcionista sonriéndole.

- hn – asintió y salió del edificio – vaya la tuve... – sonrió subiendo al auto y lo puso en marcha.

Después de que Heero se fue, Duo recogió todo y tiro la caja de pizza en otro lugar para que su tío no sospechara nada, después se dirigió a su recamara. En su alcoba, el trenzado miraba hacia la ventana, a pesar de que había llovido, el cielo se despejo y pudo observar la hermosa luna, sonrió, "después de todo no había sido un mal día", pensó. Luego, miro con atención todas las medallas, diplomas y trofeos que había ganado en diferentes clubes de natacion...

"Porque?... porque a pesar de ganar todo esto no estoy feliz?" – volvió a pensar el trenzado abriendo una linda caja de música que comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción – esa melodía... porque no puedo olvidar?... porque no puedo ser feliz?... porque?... – dijo Duo asomándose por la ventana.

"Han pasado once años desde que ellos se fueron... once... es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido..." - pensaba mientras miraba con ternura la caja de música – madre... padre... abuelos... – susurro.

De pronto saco de la caja una cadena de plata, la cual tenia una linda cruz del mismo material, volvió a sonreír amargamente. Miro el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, pero aun no quería dormir, por que cuando lo hacia y no tenia el suficiente sueño, las pesadillas lo envolvían.

- no quiero dormir aun, aun no... – dijo tristemente.

Paso el tiempo y se percato de que ya eran la 1:00 p.m.

Se dispuso a dormir, estaba cansado... esperaba que esa noche no tuviera pesadillas, por culpa de ellas se despertaba en medio de la noche, gritando sin saber por que... "que son esas imágenes que noche anoche se presentan en mis sueños, que significan?", se preguntaba una y otra vez, la única manera de evitarlas era durmiéndome profundamente, cuando los párpados se cerraran solos.

- solo espero que por este día no lleguen... solo por este... - murmuraba mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

--Todo es oscuridad. Nada se escucha, solo se percibe el ambiente de miedo... desesperación... tristeza... de pronto, se oye el sonido del agua caer de una regadera...-- vamos niño bonito, será muy excitante... nos divertirnos mucho... siempre me has gustado... si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso antes, nada de esto pasaría... pero créeme, llegara a gustarte tanto como a mi...

La voz violenta de un joven irrumpe el sonido del agua. Entre la inmensa oscuridad, aparece la silueta borrosa del dueño de esa voz, detrás de el, azulejos blancos empañados por el agua caliente que fluye constantemente.

-- NO ME TOQUES, SUÉLTAME!... NO... NO... NOOOOOO! – un grito desgarrador parte la imagen en mil pedazos.

Después... un sollozo invade esa habitación... un joven de unos catorce años de edad, aparece desnudo en un rincón, su largo y sedoso cabello se encuentra esparcido, cubriendo por completo su rostro, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas mientras que las perladas lagrimas de sus ojos no dejan de salir mientras que el agua cae constantemente sobre el.

-- estoy feliz... porque fuiste mío... y lo seguirás siendo cuantas veces yo lo desee...

-- El llano incesante del chico desgarra la imagen...

-- YA NO!... YA NO QUIERO!... NO ME GUSTA... DETENTE!...

-- así es y así será siempre... pequeño Duo... siempre...

-- NO ME TOQUES!...

-- lo será siempre que yo lo desee...

- NO!... – grito el ojivioleta sentándose de golpe en la cama.

La respiración agitada de Duo inunda el cuarto en medio de la oscuridad. Los jadeos por el temor acompañaban a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalan por su frente, al igual que las saladas lagrimas que no paran de salir, coloco sus manos sobre su rostro para tratando de asegurarse que ya esta despierto, se percato de que en una de sus manos sostenía la cruz de plata, la apretó fuertemente sobre su pecho, aunque seguía aturdido por ello.

" Que... que fue todo eso?... que sucedió?... porque?... quien era esa persona?... no lo se... que paso!... quien era?... quien?..."- pensaba Duo una y otra vez sin comprender.

- Duo!... – grito su tío abriendo violentamente la puerta, al ver al trenzado aturdido y llorando sin control corrió hacia el atemorizado y lo abrazo – olvídalo Duo!... olvídalo!... OLVIDALO!... – gritaba una y otra vez.

El trenzado al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba, con un gran llanto correspondió al abrazo aun sin comprender las palabras que le decían.

- ya, ya, ya, tranquilo... yo estoy aquí... te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase... Duo... lo prometo... – dijo el hombre levantando la caja de música que se había caído, la abrió y dejo escuchar la hermosa canción otra vez.

- lalalalaaaaalala, lalalaaaaaalalalalaaa, lalalalaaaa, lalalalalalalalaaaala... – susurraba el hombre delicadamente la canción para tranquilizarlo.

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Konichiwa!

Ivanov esta con las manos entrelazada y de rodillas.

Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, de verdad, lamento la tardanza, pero... pero las cosas aquí no andan muy bien, jejeje... T.T. Últimamente he tenido unos problemitas de salud y de tarea, y por ello no he podido actualizar esto rápido, de verdad, discúlpenme.

Mas aparte, mi queridísima hermana formateo la computadora y borro todo, y cuando digo TODO ES TODO, lo hizo sin mi autorización, eso provoco un pleito grande, pero para su suerte yo tenia un respaldo, el problema era que este estaba en mi cuaderno, es frustrante pasar nuevamente todo a la computadora T.T... pero bueno, ya esta! -.

Pasando a otro punto, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, me esforzare por hacerlo uno de los mejores, jajaja, siempre soy optimista.

Esto de la navidad esta de lujo, ...

Cambiando de tema, con respecto a la melodía de la caja de música de Duo, esta tonada bellísima sale en una serie llamada Elfen Lied, es muy corta, tiene doce capítulos, es un poco sangrienta pero vale muchisisisimo la pena verla, de igual forma sale esta tonada en una caja de música, pero de verdad es bellísima, a mí me encanto, además de que adoro esas cajas, de echo yo tengo un alhájelo musical, pero no es lo mismo, por eso quiero comprarme una jejeje; sin embargo, esta serie me hizo llorar a mares...

Wufei: TU SIEMPRE LLORAS DE TODO! ¬¬#

Ivanov: es que soy muy sensible, yo no tengo la culpa de eso! ¬¬#, además eso me hace ser más humana, si lloro de todo eso significa que soy una persona que entiende y siente las cosas profundamente...

Wufei: aja, como sea... ¬/¬

Ivanov: inhumano...

Quatre: ya no pelen...

Ivanov: tienes razón Quatresito, no hay que hacerle caso.

Wufei: ¬¬#

Continuo, me disculpo de antemano porque tal vez el próximo capitulo lo saque a mediados de enero o a finales, si puedo será mucho antes, es que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la escuela y mas aparte me voy de campamento con unas amigas por esa fecha, si no se hace lo del campamento lo subiré muchísimo antes, lo prometo.

Pasando a lo más importante...

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS...**

**Salmaiola:** Konichiwa, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, lo hice largo porque así seria más interesante, y la verdad a mí también me gustan los capítulos largos, por lo de Maryluz, siiii es una de mis autoras favoritas (ya lo mencione), ya leí tortura y estoy igual que tu, ansiosa por otro cap, bueno, espero que te siga gustando esta historia, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Keysie Maxwell:** Arigato, arigato, arigato -- (haces que me sonroje), agradezco mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, de verdad, y aquí tienes el otro capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, y por lo de la natación, si me fascina y por eso comencé este fic, espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Yaeko:** Konichiwa, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo de Water Kiss, espero que te haya gustado, lamento el retrazo, pero últimamente he tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer y la ya mencionado, pero prometo no tardarme tanto en el siguiente, también en la Atlántida muy pronto subiere el otro cap, cuando termine de pasarlo, ya que también se borro T.T y por el de los templarios aun lo dudo, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui:** Hola! - espero que estés bien, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, arigato, arigato, arigato, yo también adoro el agua, jejeje. Lamento no haber puesto por que no habla Kisa, de verdad lo siento, se me fue, ella no puede hablar por un trauma, y si te diste cuenta Duo también tiene uno, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Por otro lado, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN T.T, si soy horrible, se que tengo que tener mas cuidado, pero a veces son mas rápidos los dedos que la mente, de verdad lo siento mucho, -.-, sabes que no me molesto por eso, si lo dices es para mejorar, gracias por la observación y también por leer y escribir.

**Lune de Barlon:** Arigato, arigato, arigato, espero que te siga gustando como se va desenvolviendo esta historia, y también espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, lo continuare hasta el final, nunca me a gustado dejarlos tirados, lo prometo, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Alhena-star: **Arigato, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este primer capitulo,y si, como ya lo mencione, los fic de Maryluz me fascinan. Y aquí tienes otro cap, espero que sea de tu agrado. En cuanto a lo de los reviews anónimos, gomen, pero no se mucho como funciona esto, apenas se como subir los fics, pero investigare, gracias por la observación. Gracias por leer y escribir.

También quiero agradecer a mí otro yo (Youko) por volverme ah ayudar con algunas ideas de esta historia, ARIGATO, también que próximamente será su cumpleaños.

Wuaw! Que sorpresas nos da la vida, verdad, quien iba a imaginarse que Heero se había enamorado de un hombre? Jejeje, no cabe duda que la vida esta llena de sorpresas, pero... que dirán Trowa y Hilde al enterarse de que Heero estuvo en su casa, cual será la venganza de Relena, que pasara con la fiesta después de la competencia, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo de Water Kiss. Jajaja (chiste malo) ¬¬

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo. Aviso: todo excepto los virus ¬¬# (otro chiste malo)... va en serio...

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Además... ¡¡¡¡QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD! O se los desea una escritora muy alegre, paséensela bonito.

Matta ne!

PROPAGANDA: sigan leyendo la Atlántida... y los templarios... O jejeje


	3. Primera Prueba

**WATER KISS**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing y algunos de Fruits Basket no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten... -

**Parings: **1x2 3x4 5xH etc, etc… generalmente.

**Category:** Yaoi y shonen ai, generalmente. U

**Raiting:** es para todo publico, yo señalo el NC – 17. /

**Warnings: **shonen ai, lemon suave, masturbación... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas: **- Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (FlashBack)

**ni-sama – **hermano mayor (por lo que se...)

**Do** – Dorothy de cariño.

**Gatorade **– bebida hidratante, esta marca no me pertenece.

Capitulo 3 Primera prueba 

La competencia amistosa mas esperada y hablada entre las dos escuelas con un alto nivel competitivo de la ciudad, Colmillo Blanco y Oz se llevaría acabo mañana mismo, con este echo se daba a entender que el campeonato nacional de natación estaba muy cerca. Este daría inicio a principios del verano, después del campamento de preparación en el cual, la mayoría de las escuelas estaban invitadas y tenia una duración de un mes completo. Jamás se había presentado una prueba con tanta popularidad, que se considerara _la batalla final_, como algunos de los estudiantes la llamaban debido al pleito ente ambas instituciones. 

La cita era en el mismo campus de la escuela Oz, los preparativos ya estaban listos para el día siguiente, después del entrenamiento del equipo, se cambiaria el agua de la alberca y se pondrían los carriles(1) correspondientes, se pintarían los bancos de salida(2), que ya estaban fijos, al igual que las sillas(3) donde podrían dejar sus cosas los competidores, las gradas serian limpiadas al mismo tiempo que los vestidores y las regaderas.

El director Treize Khrushrenada se encontraba supervisando cada uno de los detalles cuidadosamente, la escuela Oz era una de las mas prestigiadas, tanto por su método de enseñanza como por sus atletas que destacaban, por ello debía vigilar cuidadosamente cada una de las partes para el suceso, ya que serian los anfitriones, no importaba que solo era una prueba, esto también serviría para el torneo, ya que en el las escuelas participantes eran anfitrionas por lo menos en una ocasión, no sabia con certeza si ese año serian los escogidos, pero de todos modos se prepararía.

La entrenadora Sally caminaba de un lado al otro de la alberca, dándoles instrucciones a los chicos con respecto al entrenamiento, este debía ser corto, ligero y no muy pesado, ya que si los sometía a un gran esfuerzo, seguramente para mañana estarían exhaustos y perderían todas las pruebas, sabia que en esta simple prueba tanto vería los avances de su equipo, como estudiaría al equipo de Zeck, así vería a que nivel están y preparar una estrategia para el campeonato, pero aun así tenia un as bajo la manga... Heero Yuy... a pesar de que era un modelo con amplia popularidad, era el mejor del equipo, por ello lo había nombrado capitán, aun que tenia asuntos de trabajo, los cuales a veces le impedían ir a entrenar, pero aun así, el siempre trataba de no perder los avances que ganaba entre cada entrenamiento, era su verdadera arma secreta.

Seguramente Zeck ya debía saberlo, bueno, era obvio, ya que salió en casi todas las portadas de la revista Sport(4), una de las mas leídas, pero no importaba, dudaba mucho que hubiese alguien que le superara, amenos de que los rumores sean verdad. Había escuchado por algunas chicas que un chico recientemente se había unido al equipo de natación de la escuela Colmillo Blanco, y que hacia varios de los tiempos relámpago, llamados así en honor a Zeck cuando competía, ya que le llamaban _el conde relámpago_, tanto por su rapidez como por su superioridad, porte y grandeza a la hora de ganar, no, no podía ser, ni siquiera Heero hacia ese tiempo, se quedaba a un par segundos de el, no, seguramente las chicas admiraban a ese joven al grado de inventar esas cosas, o simplemente estaban hablando de Zeck y ella entendió mal, aun que la duda aun seguí en ella...

- entrenadora Sally, hemos terminado, ya podemos irnos? – pregunto una linda pelirroja desde la orilla de la alberca quitándose la gorra para mojar sus cabellos.

- he?... – dijo saliendo de su transe y mirando a la pelirroja, la cual le puso cara de puchero al ver que no le había prestado atención – ha! si May, chicos procuren no desvelarse, mañana la prueba comenzara a las 10:00, hasta mañana – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina.

El agua tibia tocaba por completo su caliente cuerpo, se encontraba recargado en la orilla de la alberca, se había quitado los gogles y la gorra de plástico para mojar su cabeza y aminorar el calor que sentía, cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de esta, siempre era el primero en terminar y el ultimo en salir, le agradaba mucho estar en el agua, solo quería relajarse un poco mas, antes de ir al estudio, solo un poco mas...

Tenia mas de tres días de no haber visto ah aquel ángel de ojos violetas, no dejaba de pensar en el, aun cuando estaba en el estudio de fotografía para la nueva campaña de trajes de baño, se distraía constantemente y no podía concentrarse en lo que hacia, en mas de una ocasión el fotógrafo se desesperaba, una y otra vez pasaba lo mismo, al grado de optar por dejar la sesión para el día siguiente, y todo por culpa del trenzado, jamás entendió la razón por la cual fue a su casa, solo sabia que el impulso por saber mas acerca de el era mayor que cualquier cosa, a pesar de que se había enterado de que era un hombre, el sentimiento de conocerlo no desaparecía en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, parecía que aumentaba, aun estaba enamorado de el al saber que era hombre y no mujer?... pero en que rayos estaba pensando, sacudió violentamente su cabeza, por que pensaba en el trenzado, era hermoso, si debía admitirlo, pero por que pensaba en eso?... acaso era verdad?... no, no podía ser... por que el simplemente no era gay... oh si?...

- NO! – dijo rotundamente volviendo a sacudir su cabeza.

Conocía a otros modelos que si eran gays, y algunos de ellos le hacían propuestas indecorosas que el solo ignoraba o respondía con un buen golpazo en la cara. Aun recordaba la ocasión en que la campaña de perfumes 212 Carolina Herrera sacaba la nueva fragancia Polo Blue, le ofreció un contrato difícil de negar, su padrino, el doctor J su representante, hablo con el sobre el asunto, lo acepto, solo eran unas fotografías con un traje de baño pequeño en unas cascadas cerca de Australia para la nueva publicidad, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, solo seria por unos días y después volvería a su rutina diaria.

Al llegar ahí se topo con dos modelos mas, un hombres y una mujer, no le molesto, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con mas personas, solo quería que fuera rápido, todo estaba saliendo bien, el traje a pesar de que era pequeño estaba muy cómodo, le habían puesto aceite de coco para resaltar mas sus músculos bien torneados, la sesión consistía en fotos tentadoras y eróticas, primero aparecía la modelo sola, después con el y para finalizar los tres juntos, pero no seria fácil la ultima, ya que el modelo hombre era gay y tendría su mano cerca de su trasero, desconfiaba de el por que a menudo le lanzaba miradas coquetas y besos discretos, lo ignoro, no tenia opción, ya había firmado el contrato y no podía echarse para atrás, la modelo estaría en medio de ellos, tocando los brazos de ambos, mientras que el la sujetaba por la cintura y su otra mano se sostenía en una de las piedras cercanas, todo estaba preparado, pero el modelo hombre toco su trasero adrede, error, terrible error, ya había aguantado demasiado sus insinuaciones como para tolerar eso, enfureció y le dio un golpe directo en la nariz, haciendo que la modelo cayera al agua junto con el inconsciente modelo, tanto fue su enojo que de inmediato abandono el lugar para dirigirse a su camerino, se la paso ahí encerrado por tres largas horas, al final lo convencieron de que solo saldría el, acepto, pudo ver como el modelo hombre aun estaba inconsciente y su nariz sangraba, no le importo, la modelo mujer se negó rotundamente a salir debido a la agresión y la publicidad solo mostraba a el en una pose muy sexy.

- Heero?... Heero?... – una voz que provenía de su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- uh... – dijo abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver a Quatre quien la hablaba con preocupación.

- te encuentras bien, desde hace un rato estas mas serio que de costumbre, acaso estas pensando en tu ángel?... – dijo el rubio sonriéndole pero a la vez algo angustiado por su amigo.

- si, pero no pasa nada, estoy bien – dijo saliendo de la piscina.

- excelente, mañana comenzara la batalla... – dijo el chino felizmente mientras tomaba su toalla y la colocaba en sus hombros.

- tranquilízate Wufei – le dijo el rubio sonriendo y de igual forma secándose con su toalla.

- no puedo, he esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, jajaja les ganaremos, jajaja... – dijo mientras entraba al vestidor carcajeándose a todo volumen.

- esta loco... – murmuro Heero sin mirarlo a lo que Quatre solo sonrió.

- joven Heero! – le llamo una rubia fastidiosa que el conocía muy bien, estaba envuelta en una toalla color rosa y movía su cabello graciosamente para llamar la atención.

- hn... – dijo fríamente y tomando su toalla, no le presto atención a la rubia fastidiosa.

- yo me preguntaba... si... si te gustaría ir a la fiesta en casa de Dorothy mañana, después de que ganemos la competencia claro! – dijo ligeramente ruborizada – porque así será, ganaremos, y además, es viernes por la noche y no es correcto pasarlo encerrado en casa sin celebrar, no lo crees?... – pregunto coquetamente, pero Heero sabia cuando usaba ese tono de voz meloso.

- hn... – volvió a decir sin interés mientras se colocaba su toalla sobre sus hombros.

- también esperamos que vayan el joven Quatre y Wufei – dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

- gracias señorita Relena – le sonrió el rubio amablemente.

- bueno me retiro, te estaré esperando... – le dijo a Heero guiñándole el ojo y dirigiéndose al vestidor de chicas.

- iras a la fiesta? – pregunto el rubio intrigado.

- hn... no me interesa, además, me sorprende que invite a tanta gente siendo que no es su casa, no se como la aguanta Dorothy – le dijo Heero colocándose sus sorfas(5).

- me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo Heero - la voz de la rubia se escucho a sus espaldas – yo le dije que no invitara a todo mundo, pero creo que no me entendió, pero si invitara solo al equipo seria aburrido y con lo de aguantarla, sin comentarios... – Dorothy le sonrió a Heero, pero el no correspondió a esa sonrisa – iras verdad? – le pregunto.

- no lo se - contesto sin interés.

- he venido a invitarte personalmente, me gustaría mucho que estuvieras presente, ya que eres muy popular entre toda la juventud, seria un honor tenerte en mi fiesta... – le volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

- ya veremos - dijo Heero sin prestarle atención.

- bueno, los estaré esperando chicos, de verdad espero que vayan - dijo viendo al rubio y sonriéndole de igual forma.

- claro señorita Dorothy - dijo Quatre sonriendo.

- por cierto, espero que no les moleste que también haya invitado ah algunas personas de la escuela Colmillo Blanco, ya que algunos parece que el mundo se les cayo encima cuando les dije, entre ellos Wufei – dijo la rubia riendo al recordar la reacción del chino.

- jejeje – sonrió el rubio al imaginarse la cara del chino.

- como dices? – pregunto Heero interesado pero con un ligero aire de frialdad.

- si, es muy aburrido ver las mismas caras todos los días y en todas las fiestas, así es que invite a unas cuantas personas de la escuela rival, no me sorprendería que fuera toda, así será mas interesante, la casa es lo suficientemente grande para todas ellas – sonrió – de seguro ya se corrió la voz, pero no importa y por las bebidas no se preocupen van por mi cuenta, bueno espero verlos – dijo y entro al vestidor.

- el ira... – murmuro Heero bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

- que dijiste Heero?... – pregunto Quatre sin entender.

- nada... – dijo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa y comenzando a caminar hacia los vestidores.

En el vestidor de chicas...

- Relena, por que estas invitando a todo el mundo! – la pregunto la rubia algo molesta – si sigues así sabrán la verdad de que tu y yo somos... – pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

- por que así será mas interesante, siempre invitan a gente especifica y ya me aburrí de que siempre sean los mismos, por eso lo hago y no tienen por que enterarse de lo nuestro, lo único que saben es que eres mi mejor amiga y que me la paso mucho tiempo en tu casa, es todo – dijo dirigiéndose a las duchas.

- aun así, te recuerdo que es mi casa... – dijo Dorothy mas molesta que antes.

- nuestra querida hermana, nuestra... – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

- hermanastra por favor! – dijo Dorothy con el seño fruncido y dándole la espalda.

- ho vamos Do – dijo abrazando a la rubia – sin ti no podría hacer lo que le tengo preparado a Heero – le sonrió – además tu me vas a ayudar mucho hermanita – dijo abriendo la llave del agua.

- aja! Y que recibo a cambio? – dijo la rubia un poco mas interesada.

- se que te gusta el capitán de Colmillo Blanco, yo podría invitarlo personalmente mañana, que dices, me ayudaras oh no? – le dijo extendiéndole al mano.

- mmm... – pensó Dorothy con su mano en su barbilla.

- vamos Do, las dos ganaremos – le dijo en tono de suplica.

- esta bien – dijo estrechando la mano de la chica de ojos celestes – pero si algo sale mal y padre me regaña, tu tendrás que meter las manos al fuego por mi – le dijo amenazadoramente.

- echo! – dijo la chica de ojos celestes sonriendo.

Heero se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba retrasado, tenia que llegar al estudio lo antes posible, la sesión empezaría en 20 minutos y no quería recibir reclamos departe del fotógrafo, no estaba de humor, salió hacia el estacionamiento aun pensando en aquel chico de ojos azul – violetas extraños pero hermosos, por que no salía de sus pensamientos, acaso le gustaba, no, el no era gay, pero entonces por que sentía esa fuerte atracción por el trenzado, subió al auto y lo encendió.

- por que pienso demasiado en ti Duo Maxwell?... por que?... – dijo arrancando el auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la escuela Colmillo Blanco también el entrenamiento llegaba a su fin, el entrenador Zeck no había dejado gran cosa, solo un calentamiento sencillo de tres vueltas completas en estilo crowl y el tiempo de sobra era para probar clavados y tiempos, los clavados los realizaban muy bien, solo estaba permitido avanzar 12 metros bajo el agua después de efectuarlos, pero aun así los realizarían, además de que quería estar seguro de que el equipo se mantuviera en los tiempos estables o aun mejor, que hubieran mejorado, que fue lo mas evidente, se sintió feliz y sonrió para si mismo, seguramente ganarían sin problemas, claro que no pensaba someterlos a mucho esfuerzo, pero si el suficiente como para ganar. Tenia al equipo relámpago, así les llamaban, ya que tenia dos años de haber llegado a la escuela Colmillo Blanco, y en esos habían sido bicampeones del torneo nacional de natación, se sentía a gusto.

Por un tiempo pensó que después de retirarse solo se dedicaría a gastarse toda su fortuna en alcohol y tabaco, después de haber tenido una vida sana, ahora se dejaría consumir por la que adoptaba, ya que la razón por la que se retiro no había valido la pena, solo fue un desperdicio total...

Pero cual seria su sorpresa cuando una demanda de trabajo departe de la escuela Colmillo Blanco le llego a las manos cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya que estaba bajo la puerta de su apartamento, solicitaban un profesor de natación, quien mejor que el, decía la solicitud, pensó en ignorarla y dejarse consumir completamente en el vicio, pero su curiosidad pudo mas que el. Al día siguiente y sobrio, se dispuso a visitar las instalaciones, total, si su vida ya no valía nada, no perdía gran cosa con ver de que se trataba. Pero no contaba con que ese día su vida diera un giro de 360 grados, al ser presentado, los alumnos no dejaban de decirle palabras como quiero ser como usted, o lo admiro, o es mi ídolo, o simplemente que alguna chica le robara un beso, se sorprendió, jamás pensó que hubiese personas que aun le recordaban siendo que se había retirado desde hace un par de meses, y cuando alguien lo hacia, generalmente al día siguiente nadie sabia quien era, pero con el todo era diferente, por eso acepto, el sueldo era bien pagado, pero no le importaba, por que aun tenia la suficiente fortuna para largos años, y no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

Le agradaba la compañía de los chicos, mas que un profesor, ellos lo consideraban un amigo, le contaban sus temores, sus angustias y sus alegrías, el, a cambio de la confianza que le tenían, les ayudaba un poco hablando con los profesores para que no fueran tan severos con ellos, pero con los únicos que no podía, era con la directora Lady Une y el profesor Quinze, ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte, la directora Une solo le dijo que una cosa era las relaciones sentimentales y otra muy diferente al desempeño escolar, con eso le basto para no volver a hablar del asunto y con el profesor Quinze... no quería recordar esa amarga experiencia, ya que hicieron una apuesta, Zeck haría un examen de la materia, si lo pasaba, el profesor Quinze haría lo que le pedía, si no, jamás volverían a hablar del asunto, pero para su sorpresa el examen escogido fue uno de los extraordinarios, paso mas de tres horas contestándolo para que al final sacara la calificación mas baja de toda la clase, fue insoportable tolerar las burlas de su equipo, también la mirada triunfante del profesor Quinze y uno que otro comentario sarcástico de ellos, en especial de ese chico distraído, que odiaba las matemáticas igual que el y que siempre parecía estar feliz sin importar la situación... Duo Maxwell...

En toda una semana se la paso haciendo bromas y comentarios sarcásticos sobre la calificación, lejos de molestarle le agrado, la forma de ser de Duo era muy cálida, siempre sonriendo, preocupándose por los demás antes que por el mismo, se identificaba mucho con el, ya que le recordaba cuando era joven, despreocupado por la vida, feliz sin importar la situación y con un futuro por delante, tal vez Duo si pudiera alcanzar el sueño que el jamás alcanzo... solo que ahora todo estaba muy extraño...

Desde hace tres días el trenzado estaba serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y con unas enormes ojeras que resaltaban de su blanca piel, aparte de que Kisa no estaba con el, eso era lo mas raro, ella lo seguía a todas partes como un pollito detrás de su mamá gallina, pero ahora... y al checar tiempos este parecía nadar por inercia, en mas de una ocasión se quedaba desmayado y a la mitad de la alberca, al sacarlo estaba muy caliente, al parecer tenia calentura, temiendo lo peor lo llevaban a la enfermería, pero este reaccionaba y decía que estaba bien que lo intentaría de nuevo, decidió no arriesgarse y dar termino el entrenamiento muy temprano, pero cito a Duo a su oficina para hablar con el, lo que le pasaba no era normal.

- que crees que quiera el entrenador con Duo?... – dijo Hilde algo angustiada, aun portaba su traje de baño y la toalla envuelta en su pecho, estaba sentada en las sillas de la parte de afuera y su pie no dejaba de moverse por al angustia.

- no lo se, pero estoy preocupado por Duo, últimamente no es el mismo... – murmuro el ojiverde con un tono de preocupación, al igual que la chica, portaba su traje y su toalla estaba sobre sus hombros, pero estaba recargado en la pared frente a la puerta.

- a que te refieres? – pregunto la chica levantando la vista para mirar al moreno.

- últimamente Duo ha llegado temprano, cosa que antes no hacia, además de que esta muy serio y con la mirada cansada, como si no hubiera dormido y en casi todas las clases parece un zombi, también lo he visto muy pálido, ojeroso y un intenso rubor aparece por la fiebre – dijo el moreno colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla.

- ho... – dijo la chica asombrada, "tal parece que a Trowa no se le escapaba ni el mas mínimo detalle de las acciones de Duo", pensó, suspiro y bajo la cabeza - se que Duo no cuenta mucho de su vida, pero aun así, es nuestro amigo, y sea lo que sea que le pase, se que no es bueno, algo me lo dice... – dijo la ojiazul mirando hacia el piso.

- estoy de acuerdo Hil, estoy de acuerdo... – murmuro Trowa mirando la puerta de la oficina de Zeck.

En la oficina de Zeck...

- que sucede entrenador? – susurro Duo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro sentándose en la silla débilmente, solo se notaba un leve sonrojo a causa de la fiebre, aun portaba su traje de baño húmedo, su cabello estaba completamente suelto, cayendo graciosamente hacia delante de el, su mirada estaba en el piso y sus brazos caían de la silla sin fuerzas.

- Duo... – dijo Zeck levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado del escritorio – sabes que los aprecio mucho a todos ustedes y que me preocupo por todos, y eso no te excluye a ti, ya que te estimo mucho, por eso quiero preguntarte si hay algo que quieras contarme? – dijo el ojiazul mirándolo dulcemente.

- no, no tengo nada de que hablar... – susurro aun con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Duo... – dijo acercándose a el y tocando su hombro – tu sabes que nunca me ha gustado meterme en la vida de los demás, y mucho menos querer resolvérsela, ya que no soy un claro ejemplo que digamos, pero hago lo posible por ayudarlos y yo... – pero fue interrumpido.

- agradezco su preocupación... – dijo el trenzado apartando la mano de Zeck de su hombro y levantándose ligeramente de la silla – pero créame, estoy bien – dijo tambaleándose y volviendo a caer en ella.

- crees que desmayarte mas de tres veces a mitad de la alberca es estar bien, sin contar que tienes fiebre!... no Duo, yo no se cual sea tu concepto de estar bien, pero para mi es que algo esta mal... – dijo Zeck levantando un poco la voz, le había molestado que Duo no aceptaba que algo pasaba.

- de verdad agradezco que se preocupe por mi, pero usted dijo que no le gustaba intervenir en la vida de los demás... – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente y con algo de molestia – así es que de favor, le voy a pedir que no se meta en la mía... no me gusta que se preocupen por mi... – dijo levantándose decidido a irse.

- bien, no lo haré, será como tu gustes, pero tengo que decirte que en el estado en que estas no competirás mañana... – dijo decidido y anotando algo en su libreta.

- QUE!... – dijo volteando rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño – no puede hacer eso... – dijo aun mas molesto mientras se acercaba nuevamente al escritorio.

- claro que puedo, soy el entrenador y no arriesgare tu salud por algo tan insignificante – dijo Zeck decidido.

- insignificante, he esperado este evento durante toda la semana, no puede prohibirme que compita! – le dijo azotando sus manos en el escritorio, pero Zeck no se intimido.

- ya te lo dije, la directora estará de acuerdo, ya que una de las condiciones es que todos estén saludables y tu no lo estas – le indico.

- solo necesito dormir un poco, eso es todo... – dijo el trenzado con lagrimas en sus ojos, por que el entrenador se comportaba de esa manera, no podía decirle la razón por la cual no dormía, ni siquiera el la sabia, solo aparecían aquellas imágenes que lo atormentaban noche tras noche cada vez que intentaba dormir... - no es justo... no lo es... – murmuro antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno contra el suelo.

- DUO! – grito Zeck parándose rápidamente de su lugar para atender al trenzado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Todo es oscuridad. Nada se ve, se percibe el ambiente de miedo... desesperación... tristeza... de pronto, se escucha el sonido del agua que cae de una regadera...-- vamos niño bonito, será muy excitante... nos divertirnos mucho... siempre me has gustado... si tan solo me hubieras echo caso antes, nada de esto pasaría... pero créeme, llegara a gustarte tanto como a mi...

-- La voz violenta de un joven irrumpe el sonido del agua. Entre la inmensa oscuridad, aparece la silueta borrosa del dueño de esa voz, detrás de el, azulejos color azul empañados por el agua caliente que fluye constantemente.

-- NO ME TOQUES, SUÉLTAME!... NO... NO... NOOOOOO! – un grito desgarrador parte la imagen en mil pedazos.

-- Después... un sollozo invade esa habitación... un joven de unos catorce años de edad, aparece desnudo en un rincón, su largo y sedoso cabello se encuentra esparcido, cubriendo por completo su rostro, solo abraza fuertemente sus piernas y las perladas lagrimas en sus ojos es lo único que se ve mientras que el agua cae constantemente sobre el.

-- estoy feliz... porque fuiste mío... y lo seguirás siendo cuantas veces yo lo desee...

-- El llano incesante del chico desgarra la imagen...

-- YA NO!... YA NO QUIERO!... NO ME GUSTA... DETENTE!...

-- así es y así será siempre... pequeño Duo... siempre...

-- NO ME TOQUES!...

-- lo serás siempre que yo lo desee...

- NO!... – grito el ojivioleta sentándose de golpe en la cama haciendo que el trapo húmedo que tenia en la frente cayera a un costado de el.

La respiración agitada de Duo inundaba el silencioso cuarto. Los jadeos por el temor acompañaban a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalan por su frente, las finas hebras de su cabello castaño caían hacia delante, coloco sus manos sobre su rostro para tratando de asegurarse de que ya estaba despierto.

- otra vez ese sueño... – susurro abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y colocando su cabeza entre ellas, lo que provoco que todo su cabello cayera hacia delante rozándolas – por que?... quien era esa persona?... que me hizo?... – murmuraba al borde del llanto – no... no debo... llorar... – dijo ahogadamente.

Pero las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas mojando la delgada bata que tenia, no sabia por que lloraba pero algo dentro de el hacia que las lagrimas cayeran sin que pudiera controlarlas, pero... un momento, delgada bata?... se separo de la posición en la que estaba para mirar su vestimenta, se percato de que estaba completamente desnudo y solo una delgada bata blanca de seda lo cubría, en que momento se había quitado su traje?...

- Duo... estas... bien?... – pregunto el ojiverde en un jadeo abriendo la puerta de golpe, había escuchado el grito de Duo y corrió para ver que le pasaba.

- Trowa?... – pregunto aun con lagrimas en los ojos, que estaba haciendo su amigo ahí, no mas bien donde estaba el ahí? Y por que solo traía una bata?...

- estas bien?... – volvió a preguntar el ojiverde sentándose en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama y con sus pulgares seco las lagrimas del ojivioleta.

– si... - susurro apartando las manos del moreno dulcemente y terminando de secar sus lagrimas - donde estoy?... – murmuro el ojivioleta.

- estas en tu cuarto... – dijo el moreno señalando el lugar.

Duo se sorprendió, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba platicando con el entrenador Zeck sobre el asunto de que no lo dejaría competir por su salud, pero después todo era borroso y nuevamente su atormentador sueño aparecía, para después despertar en su alcoba, dejo vagar su vista por el recinto, era verdad, estaba en su habitación, se percato de que en su buró había una bandeja con agua, seguramente para bajarle la fiebre, unas tabletas y un baso con agua, se extraño, acaso seria medicamento, no, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo esa idea, ya que cuando era un poco mas pequeño, había estado internado en un hospital por mas de un año y era horrible tomar pastillas y cápsulas tres veces al día, y mas aun por que no resistía la tentación de morderlas, hasta que en una coacción, lo hizo por accidente y el sabor amargo del medicamento estuvo en su boca todo el día, desde esa ocasión juro que nunca de los nuncas las volvería a tomar, por eso siempre lo obligaban a tomarlas por la fuerza, se olvido de eso y observo el suelo, y ahí, cerca del closet, estaba su traje tirado aun húmedo, suspiro en alivio.

- menos mal... – susurro mas tranquilo dejándose caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos, esto provoco que la bata se abriera ligeramente dejando ver su hombría perfectamente.

- ahh... Duo... – dijo Trowa sonrojándose y volteando hacia otro lado, lo había visto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello, por que el trenzado era tan hermoso, pero sintió como algo en medio de sus piernas comenzaba a despertar, se dio prisa por cruzarlas para evitar que el ojivioleta lo notara y no pensar en lo que había visto.

- que sucede Trowa? – le pregunto al ver a su amigo sonrojado y mirando hacia el closet. Trowa solo pudo señalarlo, Duo siguió el dedo del moreno y miro a lo que se refería, se sonrojo aun mas que el moreno – disculpa... – murmuro mientras se acomodaba la bata rápidamente.

Un silencio vago por varios minutos sobre ellos, Trowa volteo a mirar a Duo nuevamente, era imposible dejar de verlo, comenzaba a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, de inmediato, el calor lo invadió, se sonrojo aun mas, la luz tenue del sol que entraba por la ventana inundaba la habitación haciendo que la blanca piel del trenzado luciera aun mas tentadora, volvió a mirar hacia el closet, si la situación seguía así, probablemente Duo se daría cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba y aun peor...

- ni-sama! – dijo Kisa entrando al cuarto en compañía de su tío Solo, la pequeña se abalanzo hacia el cuello del chico bonito y comenzó a sollozar.

- tranquila Kisa, ya estoy bien – le dijo a la pequeña correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- Duo te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el mayor mirándolo con preocupación.

- estoy bien tío, gracias por preocuparse por mi – dijo sonriéndoles dulcemente tanto a Trowa como a su tío mientras la pequeña se separaba un poco de el para mirarlo – y gracias también a ti Kisa – le dijo haciendo que la pequeña le sonriera de igual forma.

- menos mal que no te paso nada... – dijo su tío en alivio.

- como llegue aquí? – pregunto curioso el ojivioleta mientras la pequeña se sentaba aun lado de el.

- el entrenador Zeck me llamo y me dijo que te habías desmayado cuando estaban conversando en su oficina además de que tenias mucha fiebre, también me dijo que no solo fue en esa ocasión, si no que tres veces mas mientras entrenabas, me comento que te había visto pálido, ojeroso y que la fiebre aumentaba considerablemente, por eso me dijo que te llevaría a un hospital, pero se cuanto los odias, por eso le dije que no, que te trajera aquí y que llamara al doctor G, que es el medico familiar, el te atendió, te quito la ropa y te examino, me dijo que solo era por falta de sueño y que eso ocasiono un leve resfriado, por eso te desmayabas, me dio estas tabletas para desminuirla, ya que te suelen dar ataques por lo mismo – dijo tomándolas del buró y extendiéndoselas a Duo – estas te servirán para que puedas descansar y que recuperes fuerzas, ya que estas débil y deshidratado, también se que no te gustan los medicamentos, pero era esto o inyecciones y se cuanto le temes a las agujas y como odias las cápsulas por que no resistes morderlas, por eso opte por las tabletas – dijo su tío sonriéndole.

- oh... – Duo solo pudo agrandar sus ojos por la sorpresa, no cabía duda de que su tío lo conocía perfectamente, aun que no era su padre lo consideraba como uno, ya que jamás le podría ocultar nada, y mas aun cuando se preocupaba por el – gracias... – dijo sonriendo, tomo las tabletas y las coloco en su boca para después pasarlas con ayuda del agua sin vacilar, tosió un poco, hacia mucho tiempo que no tomaba algún medicamento, ya casi no recordaba la sensación, pero era mil veces mejor las tabletas que las inyecciones, mil veces mejor...

- esto te ayudara a descansar – le dijo su tío dulcemente acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos.

- si, gracias otra vez – dijo el chico bonito recostándose.

- me voy, tengo que volver a la oficina, pero prometo regresar lo mas pronto posible, mientras Kisa te cuidara y se quedara a cargo – miro a la pequeña quien solo asintió - Trowa, te quedas en tu casa – dijo mirando al moreno.

- gracias señor... – dijo el ojiverde cortésmente mientras el adulto salía del cuarto en compañía de la pequeña.

- amigo Trowa, no es necesario que te quedes, se que debes estar cansado, lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar, mañana es la competencia y no debes desvelarte, yo estaré bien... – le dijo Duo al moreno comenzando a entrecerrar los ojos.

- no es necesario, me quedare aquí con ustedes hasta que tu tío regrese, estaré bien, lo importante es que tu te mejores – le sonrió mientras recargaba una de sus manos en su barbilla.

- haaa(bostezo), insisto... además no se si me dejaran competir... si no... tu gana por todos... – murmuro ya casi dormido, tal parece que las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto.

- no te preocupes, el entrenador dijo que si para mañana estabas bien competirías, por eso tengo que avisarle lo que dijo el doctor... – dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo.

- que bien... y Hilde!... – dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos pero de inmediato los entrecerró nuevamente.

- también la llamare, estaba muy angustiada por ti, quería venir para cerciorarse de que estuvieras bien, pero le dije que se fuera a su casa, me costo mucho trabajo convencerla, pero accedió, ya sabes lo terca que es... – dijo el moreno comenzando a buscar el numero del entrenador.

- gracias amigo Trowa... no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco... no sabes cuanto... – murmuro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

- lo hago por ti hermoso Duo... por que te quiero... – dijo mientras acariciaba los suaves mechones de su cabello que descansaban en su frente. "Se ve tan lindo durmiendo", pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Pero no se percato de que una pequeña rubia había escuchado todo, Kisa estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, entre sus brazos cargaba un grueso cobertor, ya que su ni-sama traía una bata delgada, solo pudo sorprenderse y sonrojarse, el mejor amigo de su ni-sama estaba enamorado de el, pero lo que Trowa no sabia era que a ella también le gustaba el moreno, se sintió triste, dejo caer el cobertor y corrió a su habitación, Trowa al escuchar el portazo volteo hacia la puerta y vio el cobertor en el piso, se levanto, lo recogió y arropo a Duo con el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin el día esperado había llegado, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares del campus Oz el cual estaba repleto, para presenciar la emocionante competencia, en la mitad de las gradas los alumnos de la escuela Oz gritaban y aplaudían de la emoción, mientras que del otro lado, los alumnos de Colmillo Blanco gritaban para recibir a su equipo.

Los equipos de ambas escuelas se encontraban fuera de las instalaciones, se había decidido hacer un pequeño recorrido entre ambos equipos para presentarlos cordialmente, primero pasaría el equipo Colmillo Blanco y después el anfitrión que era Oz, ambos entrenadores encabezaban el equipo, después los capitanes de cada selección (varonil y femenil) acompañados de su equipo. Podían distinguirse porque cada equipo portaba sus uniformes correspondientes.

- si, hoy comenzara la batalla – decía el chino entusiasmado.

- tranquilízate Wufei, Heero hoy es el día – decía el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

- uh... – contesto buscando con la mirada al ojivioleta, "donde estas?" se preguntaba una y otra vez al no encontrarlo.

De pronto su boca se seco como la primera vez, y nuevamente el cosquilleo que sintió en aquella ocasión se hizo presente, ahí estaba, aquel chico bonito, sonriendo ampliamente, su cabello volvía a estar suelto, luciendo sedoso y tentador, cuanto deseaba tocar ese cabello... sus labios lucían carnosos y rozados, cuanto daría por probarlos... sus ojos lucían con un brillo inusual y su mirada era la misma, dulce e inocente, tal y como lo hipnotizo esa mirada violeta, cuanto deseaba verse reflejado en ese mar violeta... traía el mismo pans rojo ajustado, solo que esta vez si portaba la chamarra, sonrió para si mismo, pero en que rayos estaba pensando, por que deseaba tocar su cabello, por que deseaba probar sus labios, por que verse reflejado en sus ojos, acaso estaba enamorado de Duo, no, no era posible por que el simplemente no era gay, sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en tonterías, el enamorado de un hombre? No, jamás, pero entonces, que le pasaba cuando veía a Duo?...

- Heero?... te sientes bien?... – pregunto el rubio preocupado.

- no es nada... – dijo sin dejar de ver al chico bonito – ganaremos... – le decía al rubio aun sin despegar la vista de aquel ángel de ojos violetas.

En otro lado...

- cielos, no puedo creer que la competencia sea hoy – decía Duo emocionado y sonriendo felizmente - si esta es solo una prueba, imagínense como será cuando comienza el torneo –volvió a decir sorprendido al ver las gradas llenas - estoy muy nervioso, pensé que el entrenador Zeck no me dejaría participar, fue una suerte recuperarme de la fiebre – decía temblando y no dejando de hablar.

- tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ganaremos – le contesto Trowa con una sonrisa.

- tienes razón Trowa, vamos a demostrarle a Oz que Colmillo Blanco es el mejor, no es así Duo?... Duo?... – dijo Hilde mostrándole una enorme sonrisa al moreno y buscando al chico bonito que había desaparecido de repente.

- Duo?... – le pregunto el moreno al verlo con la mirada baja y muy pensativo, de pronto se había quedado en silencio, debería estar hablando mas que Hilde, pero solo mostraba preocupación – te pasa algo?... – le pregunto preocupado.

- eh, ah... bueno, lo que pasa es que mi tío y Kisa no podrán venir, pero ganare por ellos jejeje – dijo sonriéndole y volviendo a bajar la mirada.

- Duo... – murmuro el ojiverde mirándolo con preocupación "se cuanto te importan" pensó el moreno.

"No puedo dejar que sepan la razón por la cual no dormí, pero aun hay algo que me inquieta, que paso, quien habrá sido esa persona, todo es tan confuso, que son esos sueños?..." se preguntaba Duo una y otra vez, a pesar de que ya estaba mucho mejor no dejaba de preguntarse quien era la persona que lo atormentaba cada noche.

Pero de pronto sintió una mirada penetrante, igual que las demás veces, porque lo miraban de esa forma, odiaba esas miradas, frunció el seño y trato de voltear para buscar a la persona que lo miraba de esa forma tan insistente para reclamarle cuando Hilde hablo.

- oye Duo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde la mañana, porque hoy no te hiciste tu trenza? – pregunto la chica señalando su cabello.

- ah, jejeje, es una historia graciosa, veraz yo...

- chicos ya es hora – dijo el entrenador Zeck – Trowa, Midde atrás de mi, los demás sigan el patrón – dijo y comenzaron a caminar.

- te lo contare después Hilde – le sonrió el ojivioleta.

Al entrar, se escucharon los gritos de emoción y alegría, el anunciador los presento cortésmente y les dio la bienvenida, el recorrido consistía en darle toda la vuelta a la alberca, para después dirigirse a los lugares asignados para cada equipo y comenzar la competencia.

- cielos, esto esta a reventar – dijo el ojivioleta sorprendido mirando hacia las gradas.

- si, es fantástico ver a la gente de Colmillo Blanco apoyándonos – dijo la chica feliz.

Al llegar al lugar correspondiente el entrenador Zeck los reunió...

- bien, quiero decirles que estoy orgulloso de cómo han trabajado esta semana, de verdad, solo den lo mejor de si en la prueba, recuerden, solo es una prueba de entrenamiento, no vale, la que si vale es la del torneo y en esa si den todo, a ganar! – dijo el entrenador Zeck sonriendo.

- SI! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Después el anunciador presento al equipo de Oz, al frente iba Sally Po, detrás de ella Heero, a su lado Relena, la cual mandaba besos y sonrisas a los demás presentes.

- quien es esa? – pregunto Hilde viendo a Relena lucirse.

- no lo se – dijo Duo volteando a ver a quien se refería Hilde.

- es Relena Darlian... – dijo Midde con cara de fastidio detrás de ellos.

- la conoces Midde? – pregunto Duo curioso, normalmente Midde era odiosa, pero de vez en cuando era útil.

- si, mi padre y su padre son socios de la empresa, es una persona muy presumida y creída, por ser hija única de los Darlian, aun que hay rumores de que tiene una hermanastra, pero no se ha comprobado, por eso hace todo lo que ella quiere, pero el bombón a su lado es nada mas y nada menos que el súper modelo Heero Yuy, mas aparte es el capitán y el mejor de Oz – dijo Midde casi babeando.

- como?... – pregunto Duo volteando a ver a Heero – no es posible... – dijo sorprendidamente mientras abría sus ojos enormemente, era Heero Yuy, el modelo que fue a su casa, que ceno con el y con Kisa y le pregunto sin rodeos si tenia una hermana, prima o familiar parecido a el pero en mujer, jamás pensó que fuera el capitán del equipo de Oz, pero... ahora que recordaba...

(Flash Back)

- espero que volvamos a vernos...

- ya lo creo...

(Fin del Flash Back)

Se ruborizo al recordar como el mismo le sonrió aquella vez.

Heero volteo disimuladamente hacia el lugar donde estaba el equipo Colmillo Blanco para buscar al trenzado y se topo con la mirada de este, le sonrió, se dio cuenta que el lo había reconocido por su mirada sorprendida y un leve sonrojo que resaltaba su hermosa piel blanca, pero por que rayos le había sonreído?...

- a quien le sonríes Heero! – le dijo Relena disgustada, Heero jamás sonreía y mucho menos a ella, a quien le estaría sonriendo tan coquetamente?.

- no es asunto tuyo... – le dijo fríamente sin despegar la mirada de Duo.

- claro que es asunto mío, por que tu y yo...

- muchachos acérquense – dijo la entrenadora interrumpiéndola – se que esta es solo una prueba de entrenamiento, estoy conciente de ello, pero les pido que demuestren que la escuela Oz es la mejor en este deporte, y sobre todo que le demuestren a Zeck que pueden contra el, así es que a ganar equipo, no aceptamos derrotas – dijo con voz autoritaria.

- SI! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- Relena, ahí esta el bombón de Colmillo Blanco – decía Dorothy contenta mientras miraba al moreno quien estaba platicando con el entrenador.

- ahora no Do – le dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

- oye tenemos un trato – le recrimino la ojiazul.

- lo se, lo se, y lo cumpliere, pero primero quiero saber a quien le sonreía Heero tan coquetamente – decía la rubia estudiando a las demás chicas de la escuela rival.

- vaya, parece que Heero a puesto los ojos en alguien que no eres tu y mucho peor enfrente de ti – decía la ojiazul en burla.

- no empieces Do, por favor – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Heero, quiero que ganes – le dijo la entrenadora.

- misión aceptada... – susurro el ojiazul aun mirando a Duo.

- entrenadores, pasen con los directores por favor – les informo el anunciador.

Sally y Zeck se dirigieron ante los directores de ambas escuelas, Sally no dejaba de ver a Zeck con la mirada llena de rencor, no podía olvidar lo que paso hace unos años, jamás, pero Zeck parecía ignorarla, se sintió triste por ello, al parecer ya había olvidado todo, pero aun así, nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo y no dejaría que se llevara la victoria, los directores les dieron la lista de los estilos y de los hits, eran cuatro estilos, por lo tanto cada uno era de 50 metros, incluyendo los relevos, en total serian 10 hits. Pero antes de que Zeck pudiera retirarse, Treize lo jalo de la mano y se acerco ligeramente a su oído...

- estoy tan feliz de verte, espero que hagas un buen trabajo querido mío... – murmuro mientras disimuladamente acariciaba su oreja con su lengua.

- miserable! – le dijo Zeck apartándolo bruscamente y regresando con su equipo.

- jajaja, no lo puedes olvidar Zeck?... – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y mirando como el chico de cabellos plateados se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Duo aun no podía creer que Heero estuviera ahí, eso tenia que ser un sueño, o tal vez una horrible pesadilla...

- te pasa algo Duo, estas muy rojo... – le pregunto la ojiazul preocupada mientras lo miraba con insistencia.

- eh... ah... no, no es nada Hil... je, je... – dijo nerviosamente y levantando sus manos agitándolas en negación.

- en verdad Duo?... – le pregunto el moreno acercando su frente contra la suya, esto hizo que el ojivioleta se sonrojara aun mas – no tienes fiebre, seguro que estas bien?... – le volvió a preguntar el moreno sin despegar su frente de la de el.

Heero apretaba fuertemente los puños, quien se había creído ese sujeto, por que se acercaba tanto al trenzado, sintió una fuerte punzada en su estomago en ese momento.

- pasa algo Heero? – pregunto el rubio al ver la acción del ojiazul.

- aplastare a ese sujeto... – dijo rotundamente.

Quatre volteo a ver a quien se refería, era un tipo sumamente alto, su piel morena contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su cabello castaño caía graciosamente tapando levemente uno de ellos, se sonrojo al verlo, pero se percato de que estaba tocando la frente de una chica con la suya, probablemente esa era la chica que le había gustado a Heero, su ángel, debía admitirlo, era hermosa y muy delgada, ahora comprendía el por que del enfado de este.

- ha... si Trowa, no... no te preocupes... yo... yo estoy bien... – dijo sumamente nervioso y quitando su frente de la de Trowa, juraría que sintió su cálida respiración muy cerca.

- menos mal... – le sonrió el moreno.

- bien muchachos, las cosas ya están, ya saben, cuando los llamen pasan a sus respectivos lugares, cámbiense rápido, hagan estiramientos y metanse al agua, vamos a hacer calentamiento – les dijo Zeck mirando las listas, los había acostumbrado a traer el traje ya puesto en las competencias y encima el pans, así era mas fácil y rápido.

- chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, cámbiense rápido y metanse al agua – señalo la entrenadora Sally mientras tachaba nombres en la lista.

Los equipos comenzaron a cambiarse, Heero pudo notar que el equipo de Colmillo Blanco también lo hacia, miro al chico bonito por un momento, observo como lentamente comenzaba a desvestirse, al ver esto no despego la mirada ni un segundo de Duo.

Duo se había quitado su chamarra dejando ver sus delgados brazos cubiertos por el traje ajustable color negro, estaba a punto de quitarse el pans cuando sintió nuevamente la mirada penetrante del otro chico, se sonrojo otra vez, por que lo miraba de esa forma, se preguntaba.

- Duo cámbiate rápido – le dijo Zeck viendo que era el único que aun estaba vestido y fuera del agua.

- haa... si – dijo aun sonrojado y quitándose por completo el pans.

Heero lo observo mas detenidamente, como lo había pensado, era muy delgado, se veía que le agradaban los trajes completos, sonrió, esos marcaban aun mas su esbelto cuerpo, aunque sus músculos no eran tan grandes como los de el, le hacían lucir frágil y delicado, su sedoso cabello había caído hacia delante cubriendo por completo su pecho y una cadena con una cruz de plata colgaba de su tentador cuello, lucia aun mas hermoso que antes, pero en que tonterías estaba pensando, sacudió su cabeza y se dio prisa por cambiarse.

Duo iba caminando hacia la alberca mientras hacia estiramientos con sus brazos cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien mas, era aun mas fuerte que la de Heero, se sentía como de deseo... lujuria... miro hacia todos lados, esa mirada se la hacia familiar... pero de donde?... donde había sentido esa mirada antes?...

- agh... – dijo Duo tocando su cabeza, había sentido un pequeño dolor, se tambaleo un poco, esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas._ Así es y así será siempre... pequeño Duo... siempre... _"por que?... por que esas palabras me causan ese efecto, quien es esa persona?... que diablos me hizo?... no lo puedo recordar..." gritaba en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por el temor.

- Duo! – grito Trowa saliendo a toda prisa del agua y tomándolo por los hombros – estas bien?... – le pregunto preocupado.

- Duo, te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Zeck igualmente preocupado mientras tiraba las listas hacia un lado.

- estoy bien, no es nada, solo un pequeño dolor, de verdad, no es nada – sonrió mirándolos mientras su mano tocaba su cabeza.

- si te sientas mal por ningún motivo puedo dejar que compitas – le dijo Zeck rotundamente y con el seño fruncido.

- no, no, estoy bien de verdad, por favor créame – dijo Duo con mirada suplicante.

- esta bien, pero si te sientes mal dímelo, no quiero arriesgarte – le dijo Zeck yendo con las chicas mientras recogía las listas que habían caído.

- si... – dijo aun tocando su cabeza y levantándose.

- seguro que estas bien? – le volvió a preguntar Trowa.

- si amigo Trowa, no te preocupes, ganaremos, esa es la meta – dijo sonriéndole.

- como digas – dijo el moreno y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Aun así Duo no pudo evitar mirar hacia su alrededor... "quien habrá sido", pensó.

Heero se había preocupado al ver al chico bonito caerse de rodillas, pero esa preocupación cambio a ira, estaba sumamente molesto ante la acción de ese sujeto, el capitán de Colmillo Blanco, por que se la acercaba tanto, que derecho le daba, jamás lo había visto con el para asegurar que era su "novio", solo de pensar en esa palabra lo enfurecía mas, pero por que pensaba en esas cosas, que rayos le estaba pasando, a el que le importaba si el trenzado tenia novio o novia? y por que había sentido esa punzada en el estomago por la acción de ese sujeto, acaso eran celos?...

- no debo de pensar en tonterías... – murmuro terminando de cambiarse – debo ganar, esa será mi próxima misión... – dijo apretando su gorra de plástico y metiendose a la alberca.

Mientras tanto, unos ojos celestes no apartaban la vista del modelo...

- por que te preocupa ese chico Heero? – murmuro Relena con el ceño fruncido dentro de la alberca – acaso serás... no lo permitiré... – dijo molesta golpeando el agua.

Los minutos estaban pasando muy lento, mientras los equipos se encontraban en el agua calentando, los jueces de tiempo(6) se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares y los entrenadores no dejaban de hacer anotaciones y una que otra mirada al rival, aun que el chico de cabellos platinados no dejaba de ver con furia a cierto director de la escuela Oz, el cual le correspondía con una bella sonrisa.

- déjeme decirle directora Une, que es un gusto enorme volverla a ver – le dijo a la de ojos avellanados cortésmente mientras tomaba asiento.

- a mi también me da gusto director Treize, espero que el campamento sea muy gratificante – le decía mientras levantaba la ceja muy coquetamente.

- Oh si, téngalo por seguro, será muy interesante – le decía mientras miraba a Zeck mas profundamente.

Zeck sintió la mirada penetrante de Treize, lo miro con odio y desprecio, pero este solo pudo lamerse los labios de una manera muy sexy, lo que hizo que el chico de cabello platinado enfureciera aun mas.

- director, todo esta listo – le informaba uno de los jueces.

- comiencen... – dijo Treize con una seña.

- hit 1, femeniles, mariposa, carril uno Dorothy Catalonia, carril dos Silvia Noventa, Carril tres Hilde Schbeiker, carril cuatro Relena Darlian, carril cinco Midde... – comenzó a decir el anunciador.

- deséenme suerte chicos – dijo Hilde sonriendo y tomando sus gorra.

- gana Hilde – le dijo Duo levantando su pulgar.

- lo haré Duo – respondió y fue a su lugar.

- y a mi Duo-amor, no me desearas suerte? – le dijo Midde acercándose a el coquetamente – aun traigo tu cinta, ella me da suerte – dijo mostrándosela y besándola.

- a si Midde... suerte – le dijo el ojivioleta ignorándola, ya no le importaba su cinta.

Las competidoras ya estando en su lugar correspondiente comenzaron a colocarse las gorras y los gogles, subieron a los banquillos y tomaron su lugar.

- mucha suerte Hildo... – dijo Midde con burla.

- arpía... – murmuro Hilde mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

Los gritos de los alumnos en las gradas acompañados por silbidos y piropos se tornaron aun mas fuertes al ver a las chicas desfilar hacia sus lugares correspondientes.

- a sus marcas... – indico el juez levantando la pistola mientras que las chicas tomaban su posición de salida – PUM! – el sonido del disparo resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que la competencia comenzara.

Las chicas se lanzaron al agua lo mas lejos posible, Midde iba a la cabeza, muy cerca de ella Relena, luego Hilde, después Dorothy y así sucesivamente, al dar la vuelta Relena alcanzo a Midde, pero rápidamente esta se recupero y la arrebazo.

Los gritos ensordecedores de las tribunas animaban ah ambos equipos, era difícil distinguir que decían.

- VAMOS HILDE! – gritaba fuertemente el ojivioleta desde la orilla.

- DALE, DALE! – le gritaba Zeck a Midde viendo que Relena estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Las dos se habían emparejado, no se sabia quien llegaría primero, pero al final Relena cedió y Midde fue la triunfadora.

- SIII! – grito Midde victoriosamente y saltando de la alegría mientras que la tribuna de Colmillo Blanco enloquecía.

- maldición! – dijo Relena molesta y golpeando el agua.

- muy bien Midde, muy bien – le dijo Zeck felicitándola al ver que salía del agua.

- gracias... entrenador... – dijo en un jadeo y le cerro el ojo a Duo mientras se dirigía a los contenedores de Gatorade.

- bien echo Hilde – le dijo Trowa ayudándola a salir.

- mmm... – bufo Duo molesto ante la acción de Midde – lo hiciste bien Hilde, la próxima vez ganaras – le dijo sonriendo y dándole un vaso con Gatorade.

- gracias... Trowa... Duo... – le dijo la ojiazul en un jadeo correspondiendo a su sonrisa y tomando el vaso.

- bien chicos ahora es su turno, Duo, gana en todas las pruebas a como de lugar – le dijo Zeck rotundamente.

- descuide entrenador, lo haré con mucho gusto – le dijo sonriendo – Hilde, me puedes hacer mi trenza por favor – le pidió dio amablemente.

- si – dijo tomando su largo cabello y comenzando a trenzarlo.

- no me vas a felicitar Heero, bueno aun que no gane, ten por seguro que en la próxima lo haré – dijo la rubia decidida.

- hn... – fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a colocarse su gorra.

- por lo menos me conformaría con una palabra de aliento – le dijo molesta.

- hn... – volvió a decir.

- bueno, me conformare con eso, por ahora... – dijo y fue con la entrenadora.

- listo para perder Yuy? – le dijo el chino felizmente.

- hn... – gruño colocándose sus gogles.

- YO NO SOY RELENA, CONTESTAME BIEN! – le grito el chino molesto.

- no eres ella, pero al igual, los dos son una molestia – le dijo fríamente mientras estiraba los brazos hacia atrás.

- te odio Yuy, no sabes cuanto te odio... – susurro el chino comenzando a mover su cabeza.

- hit 2, varonil, mariposa, carril uno Quatre Raberba Winner, carril dos Chang Wufei, carril tres Trowa Barton, carril cuatro Heero Yuy, carril cinco Duo Maxwell – volvió a decir el anunciador.

- es la hora de la batalla – dijo Wufei caminando a su lugar.

- siempre exageras las cosas, verdad Heero?... – le dijo el rubio, pero este solo le contesto con un "hn"...

Los chicos lentamente tomaban su lugar, pero en ese momento de dejo escuchar varios gritos ensordecedores de chicas, algunas llevaban pancartas que decían... Heero te amo... o eres mi ídolo... o merezco... y un sin fin de piropos, Duo se sorprendió ante la popularidad del modelo, pero lo que mas le atrajo fue el haciendo que se detuviera en seco... portaba un traje estilo tiburón color azul marino... una gorra del mismo color con la palabra zero marcada en ella... podía notarse perfectamente sus músculos bien toreados y firmes... su piel bronceada... esos ojos azul-cobalto perturbadores... "Dios esta horrorosamente guapo", pensó el ojivioleta totalmente sonrojado.

- Duo no estés perdiendo el tiempo y toma tu lugar! – le dijo severamente el entrenador Zeck.

- vamos Duo, estas retrasando la competencia – le dijo Trowa jalándolo del brazo.

- ... – volvió en si, pero camino inconscientemente hacia donde estaba aquel chico de apariencia estoica, seguía sorprendido, como era posible que un chico lo hubiera hipnotizado de esa manera, no, mejor dicho, como era posible que el se hubiera dejado hipnotizar por el?...

Heero miro como el chico bonito se acercaba a el muy sorprendido, parpadeo unos momentos sin entender la acción de este pero supo que decirle, le sonrió y le hablo...

- te dije que nos volveríamos a ver... – dijo Heero asiendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- uh?... – pregunto Duo al darse cuenta de que se le había acercado demasiado al modelo – ha... si, lo siento... – dijo nerviosamente y caminando hacia su carril.

- Duo Maxwell, he escuchado que eres el mejor de Colmillo Blanco, me da mucho gusto competir contigo – le dijo volviéndole a sonreír.

- ahh... si... – dijo aun mas nervioso que antes y sin quitarle la mirada "porque?... porque si se que es un hombre me gusta, me gusta!..." pensó, sacudió su cabeza violentamente para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

- listo para ganar Duo? – le dijo Trowa desde el otro carril haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo fríamente.

- ah... si, siempre lo estoy – le dijo colocándose los gogles y sonriéndole – debo de dejar de pensar en tonterías – murmuro besando su cruz de plata.

- Duo... – susurro el ojiazul sin dejar de mirarlo, "acaso serás tu el que me venza, lo vamos a comprobar".

- competidores a sus marcas ... – indico nuevamente el juez con la pistola – PUM! – el sonido del disparo volvió a resonar en todo el lugar haciendo que los competidores comenzara y de las gradas mas gritos se dejaran escuchar.

Todos comenzaron muy parejos, pero después solo quedaron Heero, Duo y Trowa, quienes se disputaban los primeros lugares, al dar la vuelta Duo comenzó a acelerar.

- CON TODO DUO, CON TODO! – le gritaba Zeck desde la orilla.

Heero trato de seguir al paso del ojivioleta, pero fue inútil, Duo era mucho mas rápido que el, en primer lugar llego Duo, en segundo y por una brazada Heero, en tercero Trowa, en cuarto Wufei y en quinto Quatre.

- SIII! – grito el trenzado victorioso.

- bien echo Duo, así se hace! – le dijo Zeck con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a salir del agua – esta es la primera, faltan cuatro.

- gracias entrenador... – decía Duo mientras tomaba un vaso con Gatorade.

- rayos! – murmuro la entrenadora Sally molesta.

- Cielos Yuy... tal parece que apareció tu superior – decía el chino con burla mientras salía de la alberca y tomaba un vaso con Gatorade.

- hn... – le dijo fríamente sin mirarlo.

- NO ME IGNORES! - le dijo molesto ante la acción del ojiazul.

Heero no despegaba la vista del ojivioleta, así que había tenido razón, el era el chico que le ganaba, "así que eras tu", pensó, había considerado a ese chico como su ángel y al mismo tiempo era mas rápido que el, tal vez el único que podía ganarle, comenzó a reír amargamente. Salió de la alberca con la cabeza baja, tomo su toalla y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas, después de lo sucedido, pudo comprender lo que el trenzado significaba para el...

- Heero, en que rayos estas pensando, la próxima vez quiero que lo venzas, esta claro! – le dijo la entrenadora molesta, pero este no le hizo el menor caso.

- ... – no le respondió y siguió riendo.

- hayyy (suspiro), chicas prepárense – dijo al no recibir respuesta de Heero.

- Heero estas bien? – pregunto Quatre preocupado.

- si... – murmuro aun con la cabeza baja – sabes, Duo es mi ángel... – dijo levantando la mirada para ver al techo.

- el es la chica? – pregunto Quatre sorprendido, por estar viendo al capitán de Colmillo Blanco no se percato de que el ángel de Heero era un el y no un ella.

- creo que estoy enamorado... – le dijo al rubio sin despegar la vista del techo.

Quatre solo agrando los ojos por la sorpresa, Heero enamorado?...

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **

Konichiwa!...

Holaaaa amado publico, lamento la tardanza, ya estoy de regreso, heee, salen serpentinas y confeti de la nada, Oo, gomen , es que estoy muy, muy, muy feliz, acabo de regresar de Acapulquito y estoy toda quemada, jejeje, además de que me hice trenzas en el cabello, parezco jamaiquina, jejeje, como ya no se hizo lo del campamento con mis amigas, digamos que Acapulco fue mi otra opción, jejeje. Además de mi otro yo (youko) me hablo por teléfono desde Paris para saludarme y decirme que en pocos días estará de regreso, por eso también estoy feliz, -.

Por otro lado, créanme que si yo hubiese visto a mi Hee-koi así como lo vio Duito, lo ataco, en verdad y juro por todo lo que amo (osease el) que lo ataco y lo rapto en ese momento para...

Wufei, Duo, Trowa: ¬¬# calla pervertida!

Quatre: Ivanov... OO! das miedo, de verdad das mucho miedo... Oo!

Ivanov: por que, si Heero sabe muy bien lo que le haría, no mas bien lo que no le haria...verdad Hee-koi?... /

Heero: ¬/¬ sin comentarios...

Ivanov: bueno, tampoco todos ustedes se quedan atrás ¬¬ (Ivanov los ve muy pervertidamente) jajajajaja... (léase risa desquiciada).

Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Quatre: Oo! Heero contrólala!

Bueno, pasando a otros puntos:

(1)los carriles son una especie de cadenas circulares de plástico, las cuales separan el lugar correspondiente de cada nadador, es decir, que estos separan a cada nadador, algunas albercas tienen seis y otras ocho, pero esto depende de la anchura de estas.

(2)los bancos de salida son aquellos donde los competidores se suben y toman su posición para salir, dependiendo de los bancos es la altura, algunos son de 30cm, varia, están hechos de metal, estos están inclinados hacia delante, eso ayuda a que el nadador se impulse y su clavado de entrada tenga mas alcance, también poseen en frente una pequeña barra, la cual los nadadores la utilizan para la salida del nado de dorso.

(3)las bancas, banquillos o sillas se utilizan para que el nadador deje sus cosas y no se mojen, esto es, su toalla, sus sorfas o sandalias (mejor conocidos como huaraches jeje aun recuerdo como se me empapaba las toallas, en fin...).

(4)ignoro si existe el nombre de una revista de deportes con este nombre, la verdad se me ocurrió, no soy muy afecta a las revistas de deportes si no a las de investigación, anime, etc, pero digamos que esta es una inventada por mi, jejeje.

(5)las sorfas son unas sandalias que poseen una tela adherente, son muy cómodas y se amoldan perfectamente al pie.

(6)creo que así se les llama, son aquellas personas que se colocan en un carril diferente con un cronometro, cuando la competencia comienza, cada juez activa el cronometro y este se detiene cuando el nadador termina la prueba, claro! Dependiendo de que prueba sea, mas que nada gana aquel que haga menos tiempo, mas no el que llaga primero, bueno en algunos casos, por que si solamente son 5 participantes, el que llegue primero y haga menos tiempo gana, pero si son 14, los que posean mejor tiempo pasan a la ronda final, todo depende de cómo se organice el evento, no es que afuerzas deba de ser así.

Cabe mencionar que por los trajes de baño existen de una sola pieza, que es el recomendado para las chicas que compiten o el opcional que es el completo, también los hombres lo pueden usar, ese o el llamado tiburón, que es como un pantalón pero súper ajustado, o el otro que es un short, en este caso se maneja este, a excepción de Duo claro, luego explico por que, algunos de mis amigos usaban el de short por que según ellos es mas cómodo, pero a mi me fascina el completo, ya que según mi entrenador corta el agua y te hace ser mas rápido, según el, pero a mi me agradan, solo que son muy caros T.T, la ultima vez que pregunte el precio de uno valía como entre 700 y 1,500 mas o menos, también dependen de las marcas, mientras mejor sea la marca mayor es el costo.

Ahora vamos con los estilos:

El nado estilo crowl, o mejor conocido como estilo libre, es el mas común que se utiliza, consiste en sacar los brazos del agua alternándolos, depende de las brazadas es la respiración, esto es, 2, 4, 8, etc. Se patalea con las piernas extendidas y continuamente.

El nado estilo dorso, consiste en colocarse boca arriba, la barbilla debe estar pegada al pecho y con los brazos se hacen círculos a los lados (también alternándolos), la patada es continuamente al igual que la respiración, también en este estilo se puede emplear la brazada alemana, que consiste en que los brazos salgan juntos de igual manera haciendo círculos y la patada es de ranita, la respiración es constante.

El estilo pecho, o mejor conocido como el de ranita, consiste en juntar los brazos a la altura del pecho extendiendo las manos, después se dirigen hacia delante estirándose lo mas que se pueda a la altura de la nariz en forma de flecha, entre mas lejos mejor y luego volteando las manos hacia fuera y jalando el agua con ambos brazos hasta los costados para repetir nuevamente la brazada, en la patada es parecida a la de una rana, solo que se sincroniza con la brazada y se hace en tres movimientos, encoger, estirar y juntar, el secreto de esta técnica es estirarse lo mas que se pueda, la respiración se hace en el momento de jalar el agua, cuando los brazos jalan el agua la cabeza sale y se toma aire, esta es continua.

El mariposa es él más agotador, se requiere de una cantidad de esfuerzo bastante, consiste en hacer un corazón con los brazos debajo del agua para después sacarlos como el aleteo de una mariposa, de ahí el nombre, la patada es de delfín, y para respirar es parecido al estilo pecho, solo que en este es cuando se da el aleteo, es decir, cuando los brazos salen del agua.

Espero que me haya explicado bien, si no, cualquier duda háganmela saber y con mucho gusto la responderé detalladamente O.

Ahora lo mas importante... A CONTESTAR REVIEWS.

**Val Tao Yuy: **Konichiwa, yo también espero que estés bien y que este cap también sea de tu agrado, jejejeje, efectivamente, Relela siempre tiene que meter su cuchara en todo, lamentablemente ella es la que va a poner el caos al igual que Midde y Dorothy solo un poco, pero descuida, lo que es seguro es de que no se queda con mi Hee-koi, de eso puedes estas MUY segura. Y por lo de Duito, si T.T es triste lo que le paso, aun que aun no lo especifico, algunos de ustedes ya han de saber de que se trata, y poco a poco sabrán quien fue el ... que lo violo, tal vez en el campamento lo intuyan o de plano lo sepan, y lo del traje y lo demás, no desesperes, pronto sabrás el por que, y por lo de Kisa, jejeje, solo te puedo decir que esta algo fuerte su situación, y si Trowita esta enamorado de Duito, pero ya veras la sorpresa que tengo preparada jejeje, por lo demás, agradezco el apoyo, tu también cuídate, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ayame:** arigato, arigato, arigato, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final, también espero que tus sueños y peticiones se hagan realidad, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ladyyami-atem: **arigato, arigato, por tu apoyo, me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, no te preocupes por el nombre, yo también soy fanática de mas series, solo que Gundam me llama aun mas la atención, sobre todo mi Hee-koi y vaya que si, Oo jejeje, wow, tener una hermana gemela debe ser genial, bueno en algunas cosas no, Oo! pero eso de que se quiera robar a Duito Oo! Y próximamente a mi Hee-koi, eso si que no, gracias por la advertencia, haré todo lo posible por estar alerta, mi 4mm ya esta cargada por cualquier cosa ¬¬ (jajajaja), espero que sigas el fic hasta el final, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Kennich:** aquí tienes otro cap de esta historia, si esta llena de misterio, y te doy un adelanto, Duo no es al único que le toca sufrir... gracias por leer y escribir.

**AlquimistaFlama: **jejeje, no te enojes, ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás... espero que esta cap también haya sido de tu agrado y agradezco que el fic te este gustando, de verdad, arigato, y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Zei-Kage no Kaze: **aquí tienes otro cap de esta húmeda historia, jajaja (chiste malo ¬¬), espero que hayas tenido tu también una feliz navidad y hayas empezado el año lleno de felicidad y salud, en fin, espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Azo-ko: **jejeje, agradezco tu comentario, y si esta inspirado en ese fic de mary-luz, pero aclaro no es igual, tal vez al principio lo parezca, pero es totalmente diferente, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui: **hola, me alegra que te este gustando el fic, no te angusties por Duito, si es horrible lo que le paso, pero estará bien, por ahora... y por lo de Kisa, si lo menciono mas adelante, se que el de Duito es obvio, pero el de Kisa esta mucho mas fuerte jajaja, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, no te enojes, jejeje, también sobre quien abuso de Duito, y con respecto a su relación con Trowa... o Heero... lo sabrás a su debido tiempo ten paciencia, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Yaeko:** hola, agradezco que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer y escribir.

**ISOBEL CHAN:** arigato, me da gusto que te agrade la historia, jejeje, y no, no me ofendo en lo mas mínimo, se que se parece un poco, ya que esta inspirado en Juego por un beso de Mary-luz claro, pero como lo mencione, eso es solo al principio, seamos sinceras, Duoito parece mujer, hasta Quatre lo confirma, jejeje, aun que aun así lo queremos, pero a partir de aquí, dará un giro de 360 grados, espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Lune de Barlon:** hola, me alegra saber que el cap estuvo interesante para ti, y este no se queda atrás, jajaja, y si, Trowita esta enamorado de Duito, y no se, tal vez haya una esperanza para el, no se puede que si, puede que no, y con lo de Relela, si acosa a mi Hee-koi, por eso la va a pagar, y también estas en lo cierto, violaron a Duito, y prepárate por que el campamento esta cerca y muchas cosas se sabrán en el, gracias por leer y escribir.

También quiere agradecer una vez amas a mi otro yo (youko) por ayudarme con esta historia, arigato!

Wow Oo, 11 reviews, jejeje, Bueno, bueno, cambiado de tema. Se que me van a matar, pero si seguía con la competencia el cap hubiera salido de 40 hojas, lo que abarcaría dos capítulos, por eso lo partí a la mitad, por que todavía falta ver que pasara en la fiesta de Dorothy, wow quien iba a pensar que esas dos eran medias hermanas, jejeje, además de que a Do le gusta Trowa, esto esta muy revuelto, jejeje.

Oh si, un adelanto, próximamente saldrán otros personajes de fruts basket, jejeje, espérenlos...

Que pasara en la fiesta de Do, Duo sabrá por que esas imágenes lo persiguen noche tras noche, Heero le dirá a Duo lo que siente por el, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo de Water Kiss.

No se preocupen, posiblemente no tardare en subir el otro cap, bueno siempre y cuando la escuela lo permita, jejeje, lo mismo para los demás fics, prometo no tardarme, jejeje.

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Matta ne!

**PROPAGANDA:** sigan leyendo la Atlántida... si volvieras a mi... los templarios O jejeje


	4. La Tentacion

**WATER KISS**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing y algunos de Fruits Basket no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten...

**Parings: **1x2 3x4 5xH etc, etc… generalmente.

**Category:** Yaoi y shonen ai, generalmente.

**Raiting:** NC – 17.

**Warnings: **Masturbación!... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas: **- Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (FlashBack)

**ni-sama – **hermano mayor (por lo que se...)

**Do** – Dorothy de cariño.

Capitulo 4 La Tentación

El tiempo transcurría muy rápidamente y ni siquiera lo notaban, el cielo lentamente iba cambiando de tonalidad, desde un azul celeste tenue que da la impresión de tocarlo junto con las nubes que se mueven lentamente por el, hasta alcanzar una tonalidad rojo-naranja hermosa, donde los rayos del sol tocan y calientan la piel de cualquiera que este sobre el, a pesar de que era invierno, a veces el sol mostraba su cálido resplandor. Ya habían pasado mas de cinco horas desde que la competencia comenzó, era increíble como el tiempo volara tan solo con dos escuelas compitiendo en una simple prueba de entrenamiento. Los primeros ocho hits de los estilos mariposa, pecho, dorso y crowl, femenil y varonil ya habían terminado, ahora solo faltaban los relevos. Los alumnos en las gradas no dejaban de apoyar a su equipo, ahora mas que nunca estaban emocionados e impacientes por el resultado final, los relevos serian el mayor reto entre ambas instituciones, por que el secreto de esta competencia no era el tiempo, si no la resistencia...

- May, puedes decirle a Sally que comience ah armar los relevos por favor – decía Treize sonriéndole dulcemente a la pelirroja.

- si director, enseguida – dijo la pelirroja ruborizada para después salir corriendo.

- estoy muy impresionado directora Une, jamás pensé que su equipo estuviera tan bien preparado, sin duda será un reto vencerlo y mas por ese joven, oh me equivoco? – le decía a la mujer de cabellos avellanados que estaba a un lado de el.

- no esta equivocado director Treize, ese chico es muy bueno en este deporte, tan bueno como Zeck, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo en el estudio – decía la mujer algo apenada.

- directora Une, no sea tan severa con el, el ser humano no puede ser perfecto en todo, tiene defectos y virtudes eso es lo que lo hace interesante – decía mirando al chico bonito profundamente – como se llama? – pregunto interesado.

- Duo, Duo Maxwell – dijo la mujer tocando su barbilla con su mano pensativamente.

- Duo Maxwell he?... – "con que eres tan bueno como mi adorado Zeck, no cabe duda de que el campamento será muy emocionante", pensó mientas entrelazaba sus manos, recargándolas en la mesa y sonriendo con malicia.

Mientras tanto, una mujer no muy grande de edad de cabellera castaña clara se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, estaba mas que enfadada, Zeck se estaba llevando la mayoría de las victorias, en las femeniles estaban iguales, Relena había ganado los estilos dorso y pecho, mientras que Midde, la chica de Colmillo Blanco las otras dos, mariposa y crowl. Pero en varoniles, ese chico llamado Duo Maxwell había opacado completamente a Heero, siempre llegaba en primer lugar y por una brazada Heero después, ahora que lo recordaba, aquellas chicas si habían tenido razón después de todo, el era el chico que hacia los tiempos relámpago de Zeck, estaba furiosa, tomo el lápiz con el que anotaba los tiempos de su equipo con su mano derecha y comenzó apretarlo, a pesar de los años aun no podía perdonar a Zeck, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un crack! Que la saco de los mismos, miro su mano y era nada mas y nada menos que el lápiz roto, no supo en que momento lo apretó demasiado hasta romperlo, se detuvo en seco mirado al hombre de cabello platinado y ojos azul celestes, lo observo de arriba hacia abajo, a pesar de los años Zeck no había cambiado en nada, aun conservaba su porte y superioridad, su miraba se notaba alegre y tranquila, de pronto la ira que sentía cambio a tristeza, cuando seria el día en que el rencor en su corazón se borrara?...

- NUNCA! – grito con furia mirando hacia otro lado, jamás perdonaría a Zeck, el le había destrozado la vida y ahora parecía no recordarlo – bien Zeck Marquiz, si así lo quieres, así será... – dijo apretando los dientes por el enojo.

- entrenadora, se encuentra bien? – le pregunto una linda pelirroja con un tono de preocupación.

- si May... – dijo sonriéndole, esta vez Zeck no vería sus emociones tan fácilmente - que sucede?... – le dijo mirándola dulcemente.

- dice el director Treize que comience a armar los relevos – le informo la linda pelirroja.

- esta bien, diles a todos que se reúnan aquí – le dijo y la pelirroja comenzó a juntarlos.

Heero no podía apartar la vista de ese ángel de ojos violetas, ahora estaba completamente seguro, Duo era mucho mejor que el en todos los estilos, "como juega el destino" pensó, se había enamorado de una chica, bueno de aquel que creía era una chica, después descubrió amargamente de que era un chico, pero aun así el sentimiento de conocerlo no disminuía en lo mas mínimo, al contrario aumentaba, su sonrisa era muy cálida, sus acciones alegres lo hacían sentir una chispa de alegría en su frió corazón, y ahora ese mismo chico era muchísimo mejor que el en aquel deporte que mas le fascinaba, y sobre todo... era una terrible tentación verlo tan cerca y tener que contenerse para no tocarlo, mas aun por que ahora estaba enamorado de el y no quería que solo fuera un juego...

Pero en que rayos pensaba, como podría enamorarse de una persona solo con mirarla, y mas aun siendo un hombre, era ridículo, pero aun que sonara así era verdad, aquel chico había flechado su corazón desde el principio, y mas aun que el llegara a sentir amor por el ojivioleta... amor... Jamás en toda su vida había sentido amor por alguien... ni por su padre, bueno, aquel que decía ser su padre, pero que jamás demostró serlo, y su madre... no... a ella nunca podría odiarla, pero si guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia ella por todo lo que le hizo, tal vez la única persona a la que el quería tanto como al trenzado era a...

- Heero, entonces ese chico es tu ángel? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido mientras miraba a Duo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- si... – susurro por inercia sin despegar la vista del trenzado.

- y la persona de la que estas enamorado, es el? – pregunto el rubio aun mas sorprendido.

- si... – susurro aun mirando al trenzado quien solo sonreía abiertamente hacia sus compañeros.

- esto si que es sorprendente, pero... no quiero entrometerme en tu vida privada Heero, pero tu me habías comentado que no eras gay... – dijo el rubio aun sin entender la situación mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla para poder pensar mejor.

- y no lo soy! – dijo gritando y mirando hacia el suelo aturdido - pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de ello... creo que ya no lo soy... – dijo tocando su cabeza con ambas manos. "por que me he enamorado de un hombre...", pensó.

- Heero... – murmuro el rubio mirándolo con preocupación, normalmente Heero jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, siempre traía una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero desde que conoció a su "ángel", como el llamaba a ese bello chico, suspiraba mas, sonreía abiertamente, se molestaba, dejaba ver emociones que el rubio jamás hubiese imaginado, lo hacían lucir... mas humano...

- Quatre, Quatre! – gritaba un pequeño niño rubio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios moviendo su mano derecha en la cual traía una paleta de cereza, era idéntico a Quatre, solo que este tenia los ojos color miel y piel blanca como la misma porcelana, vestido con el uniforme de la secundaria Just Communication, cercana a la preparatoria Colmillo Blanco, estaba en la primera fila de las gradas acompañado por tres guardaespaldas.

- Momiji! – le respondió el rubio con una sorpresa en su rostro – que estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar ya en casa, es muy tarde y papa puede preocuparse – le decía algo molesto mientras se acercaba a el.

- no te enojes Quatre, lo siento, pero quería ver como competías – le dijo el pequeño rubio sonriéndole ampliamente y disculpándose.

- y supongo que no fuiste a la escuela, ya sabes lo que papa dice con respecto a eso... – le decía frunciendo el seño.

- lo se, lo se, perdona, Quatre esta enojado – decía el pequeño algo triste.

- no lo culpe a el joven Quatre, cúlpenos a nosotros, como el joven Momiji insistió tanto en venir lo trajimos a pesar de las instrucciones de su padre, si alguien debe de recibir un regaño somos nosotros – dijo el guardaespaldas disculpándose con el rubio.

- no hay problema James, ustedes solo hacen su trabajo, solo que Momiji tiene que avisarme si va a venir, papá se entero de que estas aquí? – le pregunto el rubio.

- haaa... no, no lo se, pero se que me regañara cuando se entere, pero de verdad quería ver como competías, además también quería ver al joven Heero – sonrió dulcemente mientras rascaba su cabeza.

- mmm... esta bien, yo le diré a papa que te di permiso de que vinieras, pero para la próxima prométeme que me avisaras antes – le dijo el rubio acariciando los dorados cabellos del pequeño.

- lo haré, gracias Quatre – dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

- quieres saludar a Heero? – le pregunto el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente. Sabia que su pequeño hermano de tan solo doce años admiraba mucho a Heero, por eso quiso cumplirle ese pequeño deseo infantil.

- puedo!... – dijo el pequeño con los ojos brillantes y muy emocionado.

- por supuesto, Heero! – le grito el rubio al ojiazul.

Heero escucho al rubio y observo que estaba en las gradas con su pequeño hermano, Quatre le hizo señas para que se acercara, se dirigió hacia ellos con su semblante frió.

- Heero, recuerdas a mi hermanito Momiji? – le dijo el rubio señalando al pequeño que se sonrojaba ante la presencia del ojiazul pero que al mismo tiempo estaba muy emocionado de verlo.

- si lo recuerdo, como estas Momiji? – le pregunto haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- muy bien joven Heero, espero que ganen en los relevos, ya vera que esta vez le ganara al joven Duo, no importa que el sea muy bueno, usted es mejor – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

- conoces a Duo? – pregunto Heero sorprendido, como podría el hermano menor de Quatre conocer a su ángel de ojos violetas, amenos que el fuera...

- claro que lo conozco, es el ni-sama de mi amiga Kisa, ella y yo vamos en la misma escuela, además de que vamos en el mismo salón y somos buenos amigos, el va por ella todos los días – dijo el pequeño rubio sonriendo.

- entonces tu puedes decirme... – dijo el ojiazul pero fue interrumpido.

- chicos la entrenadora Sally comenzara ah armar los relevos, dice que nos reunamos con ella – dijo la pelirroja sonriéndoles abiertamente.

- gracias señorita May, enseguida vamos – dijo el rubio sonriendo de igual forma.

- por nada joven Quatre – dijo y siguió avisándole a los demás.

- bueno, Momiji, tenemos que irnos, pero prométeme que terminando la competencia te iras a casa, ya es muy tarde, dile a papa que hablare con el de esto cuando llegue – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole ampliamente.

- pero Quatre... – suplico el pequeño.

- prométemelo... – le dijo rotundamente.

- esta bien Quatre, lo prometo, espero que ganen – dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

- lo haremos Momiji... – dijo Quatre sonriéndole ampliamente, Heero solo pudo asentir mientras ambos se dirigían con los demás miembros del equipo.

Heero mientras caminaba pensaba en el pequeño rubio, Quatre era muy afortunado al tenerlo. Cuando fue por primera vez a casa del rubio para hacer un trabajo, conoció a sus veintinueve hermanas, se sorprendió al verlas, el rubio le había dicho que tenia unas cuantas, pero jamás hubiese creído que Quatre tenia tantas hermanas si no las hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, pero pensó que Quatre era el único varón ya que su padre lo ponía al frente de los negocios en unas ocasiones, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Momiji, era idéntico a Quatre, solo que este tenia los ojos color miel.

El rubio le comento que el era árabe, su padre por ser uno de los mas ricos del medio oriente tenia a las mujeres que quisiera, al misma tiempo que les colocaba una casa donde ellas quisieran y les daba una pequeña pensión, como árabe podía tener mas de una esposa, por que buscaba un heredero varón, cuando se caso con la primera esposa tuvo una niña, pensó que la segunda vez podría ser varón, pero al volverse a embarazar tuvo otra niña, por eso decidió busco otra, y paso lo mismo, después otra y lo mismo, y otra... hasta que sin darse cuenta ya tenia veintinueve hijas, decidió intentarlo por ultima vez con una rubia hermosa de ojos aqua que lo cautivo, se enamoro perdidamente de ella, pero lamentablemente la mujer murió al dar a luz, de hay nació Quatre, su padre quedo muy dolido por eso, pero su único consuelo era Quatre que era idéntico a la mujer, después de cinco años conoció a otra mujer idéntica a la mamá de Quatre, otra rubia alemana, de piel sumamente blanca, pero con los ojos color miel, se caso con ella para llenar el hueco que había quedado en su corazón por la muerte de su antigua esposa, y nació Momiji, otro varón, su padre estaba fascinado al haber tenido otro hombre que decidió que la mujer se quedara a vivir con el para siempre y así demostrarle su amor y agradecimiento por darle otro hijo varón, aun que no fuera la anterior, pero como Quatre era el mayor, el se quedaría al mando de los negocios y viviría con ellos al igual que Momiji y sus hermanas que de vez en cuando los visitaban.

Todos ellos eran muy unidos, Quatre había adoptado a la madre de Momiji como su propia madre y al mismo tiempo la mujer lo había adoptado como su hijo, además de que se llevaba muy bien con el pequeño rubio, este lo quería mucho y viceversa... pero Heero sentía envidia de Quatre... mientras que el rubio había perdido a su madre, encontró a otra, pero el no... el jamás fue criado por una madre amorosa o un padre orgulloso de el, no conocía ningún significado del amor, ya que todo fue frustrante y horrorizante en su infancia, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, por ello opto esa mascara de frialdad, por ello cuando Kisa lo abrazo no supo que hacer, si corresponderle o apartarla, ese sentimiento tan cálido lo había confundido, el mismo sentimiento que nació desde que conoció al trenzado... pero solo quería estar a lado de el... y de ella... de aquella que compartía su misma sangre y no tenia la culpa de lo que le había pasado...

- Momo... – susurro el ojiazul pesadamente.

Pero en ese momento el trenzado invadía sus pensamientos, por extraño que pareciera, el chico bonito llegaba a su mente sin quererlo.

- Duo Maxwell... – volvió a susurrar.

- mmm... con que Duo Maxwell he?... – dijo el rubio pensativo – seguramente el podrá...

- hablare con el terminando todo esto – dijo el ojiazul súbitamente sorprendiendo al rubio.

- y que piensas decirle? – pregunto Quatre preocupado por el ojiazul.

- no lo se, pero necesito hablar con el... – dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la entrenadora.

- hayyy Heero(suspiro), espero que al menos el pueda ablandar y derretir tu duro y frío corazón... – dijo mientras volteaba a mirar al trenzado quien sonreía por las victorias.

Mientras tanto, en las bancas del equipo de Colmillo Blanco, el entrenador Zeck ya tenia los relevos listos, no había necesidad de armarlos nuevamente, estos ya habían sido escogidos desde antes.

- bien chicos ya saben como es esto, son dos y dos, cada uno de 25m, en el relevo femenil, abre Hilde, después Saori, luego Silvia y cierra Midde, en el otro grupo abre Sara, luego Missy, después Victoria y cierra Karen, y para los hombres, abre Jim, después Fabio, luego Marcos y cierra Luke, en el otro grupo, abre Trowa, luego Josh, después Armand y Duo cierra, esta claro?...

- si! – dijeron todos a tono.

- Duo eres increíble, has ganado los cuatro estilos seguidos, eres sorprendente! – decía Hilde muy entusiasmada mientras lo abrazaba por la felicidad.

- no es para tanto – dijo el ojivioleta sonrojándose ligeramente – me gusta nadar, es todo – decía mientras evitaba mirar lo mas posible al modelo ojiazul.

- que va, le has ganado a Heero, ósea a HEERO YUY! El mejor de Oz y el modelo mas atractivo que he visto – decía con una gran sonrisa - si seguimos así, estoy segura de que ganaremos, no es así Trowa? – le pregunto al moreno dándole un leve codazo en las costilla y guiñándole el ojo.

- ya lo creo – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantando una de sus cejas.

- lo vez, somos los mejores Duo, Duo?... – le dijo la ojiazul al ver que la ignoraba.

Pero Duo había dejado de prestarles atención, no resistía dejar de mirar al chico de ojos perturbadores, su piel bien bronceada sobresaltaba por el color azul marino de su traje muy bien ajustado mientras que sus músculos bien torneados se coordinaban perfectamente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su entrenadora, su cabello desordenado lo hacia lucir muy sexy, al igual que esa mirada fría y ese semblante serio lleno de misterio lo hacia aun mas irresistible, "Dios, por que se ve tan bien?", se preguntaba, a pesar de que le había ganado y había competido a su lado no se sentía satisfecho, quería seguir contemplándolo un poco mas, solo un poco mas...

Pero sabia que era un sueño imposible salir con el modelo ojiazul, lo del departamento había sido para aclarar una confusión, un malentendido cierto, si seguramente, además de que debía estar muy ocupado y probablemente no era gay... o peor aun que tuviera novia, "posiblemente no se fijaría en mi", el si era gay, desde que tenia uso de razón, salió con varias chicas, pero ninguna llenaba su corazón, hasta encontrar a... pero en que cosas pensaba ahora, acaso el ojiazul le gustaba y trataba de aceptar el echo de que posiblemente jamás saliera con el?...

- Duo, te estoy hablando! – le dijo la ojiazul reclamándole mientras pasaba su mano de arriba a bajo sobre los ojos del chico bonito.

- ah... – dijo saliendo de aquel sueño en el cual se había sumergido por el ojiazul – disculpa, ya sabes que soy muy distraído, jejeje – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

- mmm... – le dijo la ojiazul no muy convencida de sus palabras, miro hacia otro lado y cruzo sus brazos con disgusto.

- discúlpame Hil, pero no me siento muy bien – decía mientras tocaba su cabeza y un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

- te sientes mal Duo?... fue por mi culpa?... – decía la chica preocupada por el ojivioleta olvidándose de su enojo.

- no, no es tu culpa, tal vez sea solo un mareo, no es nada serio – decía mientras le sonreía a la ojiazul y se dirigía hacia la alberca.

- Duo... – murmuro el moreno mirando al ojivioleta con preocupación.

Mientras la entrenadora Sally ya tenia a sus chicos listos...

- bien, las cosas están así, son dos y dos, chicas, el primer grupo será con Milerna, Sham, Liz y Magda, el segundo Tona, Dorothy, May y Relena, chicos primer grupo, Ayax, Yoshua, Axel y Robert, y en el segundo, Wufei, Erick, Quatre y Heero cierra, estamos?...

- SI! – gritaron todos a coro.

- Yuy, no me agradas mucho, pero quiero ganar – le decía el chino mirándolo seriamente.

- hn... misión aceptada... – dijo fríamente.

Los entrenadores estaban organizándose junto con los jueces para el orden de los relevos, por otro lado...

Duo iba caminando hacia la alberca nuevamente mientras hacia estiramientos con sus brazos para no enfriar los músculos y que esto le provocara un calambre e hiciera que se quedara en medio de la alberca, los demás solo esperaban a que el anunciador diera las instrucciones para tomar sus lugares, primero pasarían las chicas y después los chicos, siempre era la misma rutina, de pronto volvió a sentir la misma mirada penetrante de antes, volteo hacia el lugar del ojiazul, pero este estaba hablando con su equipo, no era el, por un momento lo había pensado, pero volvía a ser mas fuerte que la de Heero, se sentía llena de deseo... lujuria... como si lo desnudara esa simple mirada, se abrazo a si mismo sintiéndose intimidado, frunció el ceño y miro hacia todos lados para encontrar al dueño de esa mirada perturbadora, odiaba esas miradas, pero algo en esta era diferente, esa mirada se la hacia familiar... su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control, mientras que su corazón latía muy rápido... por que?... por que sentía miedo?... miedo a que?... o a quien?... pero de donde?... donde había sentido esa mirada antes?...

- agh... – dijo Duo tocando su cabeza, nuevamente había sentido un pequeño dolor, se tambaleo un poco, pero se sostuvo de la pared para no caer otra vez._ "Así es y así será siempre... pequeño Duo... siempre... _por que?... por que esas palabras me causan ese efecto, quien es esa persona?... que diablos me hizo?... por que no lo puedo recordar?..." gritaba en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por el temor y perladas lagrimas sin control comenzaban a salir de estos.

- Duo que tienes? – le pregunto el moreno preocupado, por segunda ocasión miraba al trenzado en esas condiciones, que le estaría sucediendo?. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó en una de las bancas.

- entrenador Zeck, entrenador Zeck! – grito Hilde asustada al ver a su amigo aturdido.

- Duo! – dijo tirando la tablilla con las listas y acercándose al trenzado – que tienes, háblame, Duo?... Duo?... – le decía mientras sostenía su rostro con sus largas y blancas manos.

Pero el chico bonito no respondía lo que le decían, sus ojos estaban agrandados por el temor, sus manos sostenían su cabeza fuertemente, su boca estaba entreabierta y seca, su piel estaba completamente pálida y su cuerpo temblaba por temor... pero temor a que?...

- Duo... Duo... – lo llamaba continuamente Zeck para hacerlo volver en si.

Heero al escuchar el grito de una chica miro hacia el lugar donde estaba ubicado el equipo de Colmillo Blanco y se percato de algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara como nunca antes y la preocupación se apoderara de el. El chico bonito estaba en shok, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, sus manos sostenían su cabeza mientras que las del entrenador se posaban en sus hombros y repetía su nombre varias veces, era la segunda vez que el trenzado se ponía así, seguramente algo muy malo la pasaba, quiso salir corriendo para saber que le pasaba, para estar a su lado, pero esa fastidiosa rubia lo tomo por el brazo y se lo impidió, trato de soltarse, pero esta se aferró fuertemente de el, si la aventaba probablemente la lastimaría, sabia que era molesta y empalagosa, pero el jamás lastimaría a una mujer, decidió aguantarse las ganas y solo pudo mirar la terrible escena.

- Duo... Duo... háblame... – seguía insistiendo el chico de ojos celestes preocupado, algo muy malo estaba pasando con Duo para que se pusiera en ese estado, jamás se había puesto así, que le estaba pasando?.

Pero el ojivioleta seguía sin reaccionar, estaba sudando, sus ojos aun seguían mirando hacia la nada y tenían mucho temor... _"vamos niño bonito, será muy excitante... nos divertirnos mucho... siempre me has gustado... si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso antes, nada de esto pasaría... pero créeme, llegara a gustarte tanto como a mi... _que son estos recuerdos?..._" _decía en su mente. De pronto bajo la mirada hacia el piso al igual que sus manos y lentamente abrió los labios para susurrar...

- ha... ha... no... no me toques... – dijo el trenzado con voz entrecortada.

- Duo estas bien? – volvió a decir Zeck preocupado.

- ha, entrenador, que paso?... – dijo Duo levantando su cabeza confundido al ver a Zeck tomándolo por los hombros y a sus demás compañeros alrededor de el con cara de preocupación.

- no lo recuerdas? – pregunto Zeck algo confundido.

- no... solo me dio un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, eso es todo, por que, paso algo? hice algo malo? – pregunto el ojivioleta con cara de angustia mientras observaba al entrenador.

- no, no paso nada Duo... – dijo el ojiceleste levantándose y viéndolo dulcemente – estas listo para los relevos? – le pregunto.

- si! – le dijo sonriendo felizmente.

- bien... – dijo mientras recogía la tablilla con las listas – chicas prepárense, ustedes son las primeras.

- Duo, estas seguro que no recuerdas lo que paso contigo? – le pregunto la ojiazul angustiada por el trenzado.

- no... solo fue un dolor, verdad Trowa?... no hice nada malo, oh si?– dijo mirando preocupado al ojiverde.

- no Duo, solo fue un dolor – dijo sonriéndole y acariciando sus cabellos.

- pero Trowa... – reprocho la ojiazul.

- solo fue un dolor Hilde, nada mas... – dijo el moreno viéndola fríamente y con el seño fruncido.

- pero... – trato de protestar, por que Trowa decía eso?.

- Hilde! – la llamo Silvia para que se alistaran.

- suerte Hil – le dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole.

- gracias Duo – dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole y colocándose en su sitio pero aun sin comprender la situación.

Heero estaba desconcertado, primero el trenzado estaba el shok y después de recobrar el conocimiento estaba sonriendo como si nada, algo raro le pasaba, y el estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo...

- joven Heero ganare por usted – decía la rubia aun aferrada a su brazo.

- Relena suéltame... – le dijo secamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría, esto hizo que la rubia lo mirara con temor.

- pero Heero aun no te has dado cuenta... de lo que siento por ti... – decía con voz entrecortada y mirada suplicante.

- no me interesas Relena, además solo hay una persona a la cual necesito y esa no eres tu... por que no puedes entenderlo? – dijo sacándose finalmente de su agarre.

- ha... lamento haberte incomodado – dijo y se fue con el equipo – pero aun no acepto tu rechazo, esta noche serás mío Heero Yuy de eso puedes estar seguro y ya veremos si no soy esa persona como dices... – decía mientras sonría maliciosamente.

- hit 9, femenil, relevos 25m combinado, grupo A de Colmillo Blanco: Sara, Missy, Victoria y Karen, grupo B Oz: Milerna, Sham, Liz y Magda, grupo C de Colmillo Blanco: Hilde, Saori, Silvia y Midde y finalmente grupo D perteneciente a Oz: Tona, Dorothy, May y Relena. A sus posiciones por favor.

Las chicas fueron tomando sus posiciones poco a poco, como los relevos eran de poca distancia y combinado tenían que separarse a la mitad ya que la alberca media 25m de largo, primero empezarían por mariposa, después pecho, luego dorso y finalizarían con crowl, por lo que cada uno fue seleccionado según su especialidad.

- a sus marcas... PUM! – el sonido ensordecedor de la pistola inundo una vez mas el lugar.

Las chicas empezaron con el estilo mariposa, las mas adelantadas eran Hilde y Tona, los carriles de la muerte eran el C y el D, por que las mejores estaban ahí, llegaron al parejo y después se ejecuto el estilo pecho, donde Dorothy se le adelanto a Saori llegando primero, parecía que Oz tendría la victoria, pero al ejecutarse el estilo dorso Silvia dejo a May muy atrás, haciendo que Midde saliera antes que Relena.

- adiós tortuga – le dijo Midde a Relena antes de salir.

La rubia furiosa por el comentario de Midde, nado lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, no dejaría que esta presumida ganara esta vez, ya no, se emparejaron pero como Midde se había confiado, no se percato de que Relena había llegado antes que ella. La gente de Oz gritaba eufórica de la emoción.

- pero que rayos... – dijo Midde al ver a Relena festejando el triunfo.

- ahora dime quien es la tortuga – le dijo Relena burlonamente.

- maldición! – dijo golpeando el agua y saliendo de la piscina sumamente molesta.

- Midde, te confiaste, por eso perdimos! – le reclamo la ojiazul sumamente molesta.

- no me molestes ahora quieres?... – dijo furiosa y se sentó en las bancas.

- hayyy, me desespera – dejo Hilde yendo con los chicos.

- hit 10, varonil, relevos 25m combinado, grupo A de Colmillo Blanco: Jim, Fabio, Marcos y Luke, grupo B Oz: Ayax, Yoshua, Axel y Robert, grupo C de Colmillo Blanco: Trowa, Josh, Armand y Duo y finalmente el grupo D perteneciente a Oz: Wufei, Erick, Quatre y Heero. A sus posiciones por favor.

- ganen, ustedes pueden chicos! – dijo la ojiazul animada.

- eso haremos Hil – dijo el trenzado sonriéndole mientras se colocaba la gorra de plástico y caminaba a su lugar. Como solo eran 25m se dividían en dos.

Heero miro al chico bonito que se dirigía hacia el carril de a lado, seguramente competiría nuevamente con el, pero esta vez era el todo por el todo, el equipo estaba muy bien conformado, tal vez tendría una sola oportunidad de vencer al trenzado, pero por que muy dentro de el no quería hacerlo?...

Duo se detuvo en seco al ver a Heero en el carril junto al de el, paso saliva para tranquilizar sus nervios, pero la figura del modelo de mirada perturbadora le impedía tranquilizarse, y mas aun cuando este lo miraba de la misma manera que antes.

- Duo, acomódate! – le grito Zeck desde un lado de la alberca sacándolo de su transe.

- Duo, vamos – le dijo Josh tocándolo del hombro.

- ha si, perdónenme – dijo mirando fugazmente a Heero y colocándose en su sitio.

El ambiente era muy tenso, Heero era un tormento aguantarse las ganas de dejar de mirar al trenzado que estaba tan cerca de el a pesar de que estaba haciendo estiramientos, el traje negro entallaba perfectamente ese delgado cuerpo, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve misma, estaba tentado a tocarlo, pero no, tenia que contenerse hasta saber si el chico bonito sentía atracción por el.

Duo miraba de reojo al modelo y noto que este lo miraba de forma insistente.

- ammm... he... hola de nuevo?... – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, no cabe duda que el ojiazul intimidaba a cualquiera.

- hn... – murmuro Heero mirándolo y haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- ha... jejejeje... – decía el chico bonito sumamente sonrojado, por que se sentía tan nervioso al estar tan cerca del ojiazul, "pero que rayos, por que nervioso?" se regaño a si mismo, admitía que el ojiazul era muy atractivo, pero el también seria gay al igual que el, "idiota deja de pensar en eso, como va a ser gay", se reprocho a si mismo, "pero puede ser, muchos modelos lo son, pero el no lo parece o lo disimula muy bien..."

- rayos! – murmuro molesto, estaba teniendo un conflicto mental con sigo mismo, odiaba cuando eso pasaba por que jamás llegaba a una conclusión.

- te sientes bien? – le pregunto el ojiazul preocupado, el chico bonito se veía muy pálido.

- ha... si, no pasa nada, solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza, es todo – decía ruborizándose de nuevo y sonriendo nerviosamente.

- quisiera hablar con tigo después de todo esto, podríamos? – dijo Heero seriamente.

- haa... sobre que? – dijo nervioso al ver al modelo muy cerca de el, sobre que podría hablar el ojiazul?.

- competidores a sus marcas... – dijo el anunciador levantando la pistola.

- solo di si o no – dijo Heero colocándose los gogles.

- haa... esta bien... – dijo confundido, pero Heero solo esbozo una sonrisa, aun con el rubor en su rostro mira al frente, se coloco sus gogles y beso su cruz de plata.

- PUM! – el sonido del disparo resonó en todo el lugar por ultima vez.

Los chicos salieron a toda prisa, normalmente los varones son mas rápidos que las chicas, por ello este ultimo relevo seria rápido, nuevamente los carriles de la muerte volvían a se el C y el D. Trowa le tomo delantera a Wufei, el estilo mariposa era su fuerte, el chino solo pudo enfurecerse y tratar de alcanzar al moreno, pero no lo logro, Trowa llego antes que el, Josh nado muy rápido, el estilo pecho era fácil para el, pero Eric lo estaba alcanzando por dos brazadas, al llegar, Armand salió lo mas lejos posible, sus salidas eran muy lejanas y eso daba ventaja, pero Quatre era un maestro en el estilo dorso, fácilmente lo alcanzo al dar la vuelta de campana(3).

- vamos Quatre! – gritaba Momiji desde las gradas muy emocionado.

Se estaban aproximando a la orilla muy parejos y eso significaba que era el turno de Duo y Heero...

- no quiero que me dejes ganar... – murmuro Heero tomando su posición y mirando hacia el frente con un semblante serio.

- yo jamás hago eso... – dijo Duo molesto por el comentario del ojiazul, que creía, que se dejaría ganas solo por que le gustaba, pues estaba completamente equivocado, un momento, había afirmado que le gustaba?... "no es el momento para tener otra discusión mental", se reprocho, ahora lo que importaba era ganar, oh no?... pero otra vez esa mirada acosadora lo hacia temblar... " no ahora no, ignórala, ignórala, ignorala..." decía en su mente.

Pero Heero solo sonrió mirando de reojo al trenzado, "sigues siendo aun mas hermoso cuando te enojas", pensó el ojiazul haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa "pero aunque me gustes, no te dejare ganar tan fácilmente como las demás veces", pensó tomando su acostumbrado semblante serio...

Quatre y Armand estaban muy parejos, y así llegaron a la orilla, Heero y Duo salieron al mismo tiempo, iban muy parejos y muy sincronizados, no se sabia en que momento uno arrebasaria al otro, al dar la vuelta de campana Duo comenzó a dejar a Heero atrás...

- VAMOS DUO! – gritaba Zeck eufórico desde un lado de la piscina siguiendo al ojivioleta.

- DUO TU PUEDES! – gritaba Hilde desde las bancas animándolo.

- HEERO GANALLE, PUEDES HACELO!... – gritaba Relena a todo pulmón, Dorothy solo se sonrojo por la acción de su hermanastra.

Duo estaba ganando, había dejado a Heero atrás por una brazada, pero el oiiazul no se dejaría vencer esta vez por el ojivioleta, comenzó a nadar mas rápido hasta casi alcanzarlo. Pero de pronto...

"_Vamos niño bonito, será muy excitante... nos divertirnos mucho..."..._ "no, no de nuevo", pensó abriendo enormemente los ojos por el temor, "_siempre me has gustado... si tan solo me hubieras echo caso antes, nada de esto pasaría...", _sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo no reaccionaban ante sus ordenes, se detuvo en seco y comenzó a hundirse poco a poco,_ " pero créeme, llegara a gustarte tanto como a mi..." _esas palabras volvían a su mente, pero por que?... quien las decía?...

- NOOOOOO! – grito asustado debajo del agua haciendo que todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones saliera en miles de burbujas.

- DUOOOO!... – grito el chico de cabellos plateados al verlo en el fondo de la piscina.

- Duooo! – gritaron Hilde y Trowa al mismo tiempo.

Heero llego a la orilla pensando que había perdido y que de seguro el trenzado había ganado, volteo a ver el carril(4) donde estaba el trenzado y no lo vio, le extraño, miro hacia arriba y nada, los jueces parecían desconcertados, por que por mucho que el le hubiese ganado, la diferencia seria de una brazada máximo, todo parecía en cuestión de segundos, volteo confundido y se horrorizo con lo que vio, muchas burbujas salían en el centro de la piscina, se sumergió y pudo ver al trenzado en el fondo de la piscina, por segunda vez en su vida sintió temor, se impulso y se dispuso a sacarlo.

- sostén esto Hilde – le dijo a la morena petrificada por la sorpresa dándole su toalla y corriendo hacia la piscina, Trowa estaba desesperado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por Duo, ahora estaba completamente convencido de que algo realmente malo pasaba con el chico bonito, jamás le había pasado eso, no resistió mas y estaba a punto de lanzarse para sacar al trenzado cuando Zeck se lo impidió.

- entrenador, tengo que sacarlo – dijo desesperado y molesto ante la acción del ojiceleste.

- lo se, pero Heero se esta encargando de eso, si intervienes podrías empeorar las cosas – recalco Zeck sin mirarlo.

- ... – el moreno solo pudo observar la escena.

Heero estaba atemorizado cuando llego hasta donde yacía el ojivioleta, noto que estaba inconsciente, eso hizo que su preocupación aumentara, tomo dulcemente el delgado cuerpo del ser que había conquistado su corazón, y lo fue acercando a la orilla lo más rápido que podía, la angustia lo invadía, que le habría pasado al trenzado para quedarse en medio de la alberca?... seguramente seria algo muy malo...

Al llegara a la orilla, Heero intento subir al trenzado, estaba sumamente caliente y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, su respiración era muy agitada, Zeck al verlo jalo a Duo para recostarlo en el piso y ver como estaba, noto que respiraba rápidamente y su cuerpo estaba sumamente caliente, trato de hacerlo reaccionar, pero estaba inconsciente por la fiebre, Trowa y Hilde estaban asustados por su amigo. De pronto Zeck lo cargo y lo llevo a la enfermería, los demás lo siguieron preocupados por el chico bonito, pero este les dijo que no era necesario que lo acompañaran por que solo empeorarían las cosas, los mando a que se cambiaran y se fue cargando al trenzado hacia la enfermería.

Heero estaba fuera de si, la confusión mezclada con preocupación y amor no hacían buena combinación en esos momentos, salió de la piscina decidido a estar a lado del ojivioleta, pero en su trayectoria, fue detenido por el capitán de Colmillo Blanco...

- permiso... – dijo mirándolo fríamente, ese tipo no le caía nada bien, sobre todo por como acosaba al trenzado, por que lo acosaba, solo de pensarlo una punzada aparecía en su estomago, acaso eran celos? .

- no puedes ir a ver a Duo, fueron ordenes del entrenador Zeck – dijo rotundamente, que era lo que quería el ojiazul con Duo?...

- no puedo ir, no sabes quien soy?... – dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente - Soy Heero Yuy y observa como si puedo ir... – dijo apartando al moreno de su camino, pero una fastidiosa rubia lo tomo fuertemente del brazo haciendo que este se detuviera de golpe – Relena Suéltame... – le dijo molesto.

- no Heero, no dejare que vayas con el, por que te interesa tanto, te la has pasado observándolo durante toda la competencia, crees que no me he dado cuenta? – dijo la rubia molesta.

Trowa no pudo despegar la vista de Heero, como que se la pasaba viendo a su trenzado, acaso seria verdad lo que dijo esa chica, frunció el ceño y volvió cruzarse en el camino del ojiazul.

- no me importa quien seas, no puedes ver a Duo, no tienes ningún derecho sobre el – dijo en moreno furioso.

- tu tampoco tienes ningún derecho a tocarlo – dijo realmente enojado el ojiazul al recordar todo lo que le hizo ese sujeto a su ángel.

- tengo mas derecho que tu... – dijo dispuesto a defender a su Duo.

- no lo tienes... – dijo dispuesto a golpear a ese altanero, pero Relena lo jalo fuertemente.

- vamonos Heero, no vale la pena – dijo la rubia abrazando con mas fuerza el brazo de Heero.

Heero tuvo que contenerse las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto, quien se creía que era para prohibirle ver al trenzado y luego Relena que fue a impedirle que fuera a ver a Duo, estaba sumamente molesto, pero si quería volver a ver al chico bonito, tendría que aguantarse ese coraje aun que no quisiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la enfermería...

Duo lenta y pesadamente abría los ojos, al principio todo era borroso, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a lo que veía, noto una lámpara con una luz tenue pegada al techo, el cual era de color blanco, un aroma a alcohol lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, toco su cabeza y se percato de que su cabello estaba completamente suelto y de que un pequeño trapo húmedo cubría su frente. Pero después escucho la voz de una mujer que le decía algo a Zeck...

- estará bien entrenador Zeck, no debe preocuparse, yo lo cuidare, con lo que le di, es solo cuestión de segundos para que despierte...

- se lo encargo mucho, cualquier cosa llámeme por favor y muchas gracias – dijo el ojiceleste cerrando la puerta.

Duo estaba desorientado, no sabia muy bien que había pasado, se sentó en la cama de aquella pequeña habitación, y el trapo húmedo cayo sobre sus piernas.

- donde estoy?... – dijo tocando su cabeza, aun tenia un pequeño dolor.

- oh, veo que ya despertaste Duo – le dijo la mujer sonriéndole dulcemente y sosteniendo una jarra de agua – soy la doctora Sara y estas en la enfermería de la escuela Oz... – dijo dejando la jarra en una mesita y tomando su estetoscopio(5) y acercándose a Duo.

- en la enfermería?... que paso?... – pregunto alterado mientras la mujer ponía el aparato en su espalda, no era muy grande de edad, sus ojos eran oscuros al igual que su largo cabello, el cual le llagaba hasta la cintura, portaba una bata blanca y tenia un ligero aroma a durazno.

- te esforzaste demasiado Duo, por eso el desmayo y la fiebre – le dijo la mujer cálidamente – di 33 por favor y luego respira profundamente – le dijo poniendo en diversas posiciones el aparato en su espalda.

- 33..., ..., ...

- bien, tus bronquios son muy frágiles por lo que me pude dar cuenta, por suerte no tienes principios de asma o alguna otra enfermedad respiratoria crónica, tal vez tus ataques se deban a un fuerte enfriamiento, y no es para menos, los tienen aquí nadando desde temprano y no hace mucho calor que digamos, estamos en invierno – dijo sonriéndole.

- mmm... – susurro – no quiero ser grosero, pero agradezco mucho que me haya atendido, ya me siento mejor, así es que quisiera irme – dijo levantándose de la cama.

- espera un momento, descansa un poco mas – insistió la mujer preocupada por el ojivioleta.

- no me hace falta, gracias – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- pero todos estaban muy preocupados por ti – dijo la mujer tratando de convencerlo para que no se fuera.

- no me gusta que se preocupen por mi... gracias por todo – dijo fríamente y saliendo de la enfermería.

- que chico tan raro, pero es muy lindo – dijo la doctora sonrojándose levemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la alberca...

Relena se acercaba lentamente hacia Trowa, el cual estaba chocándose su toalla en la espalda y recogiendo su uniforme, había echo una promesa con Do y tenia que cumplirla aun que no quisiera...

- tu debes ser Trowa Barton, el Capitan de Colmillo Blanco no es así? – pregunto la rubia coquetamente.

- así es... – dijo el moreno mirándola fríamente.

- veras, soy Relena Darlian y te quiero pedir una disculpa en nombre de Heero, y aparte invitarte a una fiesta que será saliendo de aquí en casa de mi amiga Dorothy – dijo señalando a la rubia de cabello sumamente largo y ojos azules brillantes, el moreno volteo a verla y esta se sonrojo y le sonrió – que me dices?... – le pregunto la chica de ojos azul celeste sonriéndole.

- ...por que no viene ella a invitarme personalmente? – dijo el moreno sonando aun mas frió.

- lo que pasa es que es muy tímida, por eso lo hago yo, invitamos gente de otras escuelas por que es muy aburrido ver a las mismas todos los días en la escuela y también en las fiestas, y aprovechando que es la competencia, decidimos invitarlos a ustedes, la competencia es solo un juego, no se toma personal – dijo sonriendo dulcemente, en lo personal no le agradaba el moreno, pero había echo un trato con Do y ahora tenia que cumplirlo.

- mmm... veremos – dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a los vestidores.

- te estaremos esperando! – le grito para después murmurar – idiota... – dijo mientras iba con Do.

- se lo dijiste – pregunto la rubia emocionada.

- si, pero dudo mucho que vaya, es tan frió como Heero sabes? – le dijo la chica de ojos celestes mirando al modelo.

- mmm... si, pero ya veras que ira, de eso si estoy segura – dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los alumnos quedaron asombrados y emocionados, era la primera vez que tenían una competencia tan emocionante, divertida y algo sorprendente. Todo el equipo de Oz celebraba la victoria. De nuevo Heero era el mejor de todo el equipo y lo había demostrado. Todos celebraban menos el mismo Heero. Iba caminando rumbo a la enfermería, quería ver como seguía el trenzado y arrancarse la angustia que sentía en su pecho.

"A pesar de que lo vencí, me siento preocupado por el... pero eso no se puede considerar una victoria...", pensó mientras tocaba la puerta de la enfermería.

- si, ho Heero querido, que puedo hacer por ti? – pregunto la doctora sonriéndole amablemente.

- disculpe, quisiera saber como esta el chico que trajeron hace un rato? – dijo mirando hacia dentro para ver a Duo, pero la cama estaba completamente vacía.

- hayyy(suspiro), siéntate Heero querido, es una larga historia – le dijo la mujer señalándole un banco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los vestidores...

Poco a poco los vestidores se llenaban de vapor debido al agua caliente que salía de las regaderas, los chicos de Colmillo Blanco dejaban sus cosas en los lokers designados para las visitas, mientras que los de Oz no tenían que preocuparse por eso, ya que los suyos eran fijos.

Trowa se dirigió a una de las regaderas, el agua caliente se sentía muy bien después de una dura competencia, su cuerpo al sentir el calor del agua lo relajaba bastante, se quito su traje y lo enjuago, miro hacia las demás para tratar de encontrar a Duo, pero seguramente aun estaría en la enfermería, y dudaba mucho que se duchara con tanta gente en el lugar, pensaba que era muy tímido y por eso era el ultimo en salir, y esta vez no seria la excepción, ya que las regaderas solo se dividían por una pared que llegaba hasta el pecho y se podía distinguir perfectamente quienes ocupaban las demás regaderas y algo mas... pero no lo vio, solo estaban los demás chicos, se preocupo, estaría bien?...

- iré a verlo – susurro terminando de asearse lo mas rápido posible y envolvió su toalla en su cintura, camino hacia donde se habían quedado sus cosas y ahí estaba el chico bonito, sentado aun con su traje, con la mirada perdida en el piso y su cabello todavía húmedo cubriendo por completo su rostro.

- Duo?... – lo llamo tocando levemente su hombro.

- ha... he? – dijo el ojivioleta sobresaltado, miro al moreno y le sonrió – que sucede Trowa? – le pregunto.

- ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunto el moreno preocupado.

- ha... si... solo fue un ligero desmayo nada serio – dijo sonriendo pesadamente.

- no piensas asearte? – le pregunto el moreno tratando de averiguar la razón por la cual aun no se metía a las regaderas si ya estaba ahí.

- si, solo espero a que se desocupen las regaderas, es todo – le volvió a sonreír.

- pero... ahí dos desocupadas, que es lo que te sucede Duo?... – le pregunto finalmente el moreno, podía verse perfectamente que habían mas de dos regaderas desocupadas mientras los demás chicos comenzaban a cambiarse para ir a la fiesta de Dorothy Catalonia.

- ha... si, jejeje, en un momento voy, tu cámbiate y no te preocupes por mi – le dijo mientras le volvía a sonreír. " lo lamento Trowa, pero como puedo explicarte algo que ni yo mismo se?..." pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- entiendo... – dijo el moreno abriendo una de los lockers donde había guardado sus cosas.

- no te molestes Trowa, solo es que... soy muy tímido... – dijo nervioso.

- lo suponía... – dijo el moreno sonriéndole dulcemente mientras sacaba su ropa, "pero por que no te creo?", pensó.

El tiempo transcurría muy lento, Duo solo movía su pie para tratar de entretenerse en lo que los demás salían del vestidor. Pero algo daba vueltas en su mente en esos momentos, quien lo había sacado de la alberca?...

- Trowa, quien me saco de la alberca? – pregunto curioso.

- fue el capitán de Oz, el tal Heero Yuy... – lo dijo en un tono molesto.

- Heero? – dijo sorprendido, acaso lo que pensaba de Heero era verdad, no el posiblemente tendría novia, oh no?.

- iba a ir a la enfermería a verte, pero una chica se lo impidió, me parece que es su novia – dijo el moreno, no permitiría que ese modelo de segunda se quedara con su Duo.

- oh ya veo... – dijo el ojivioleta algo desilusionado, "si tiene novia...", pensó.

- bueno Duo, voy a hablar con el entrenador, te espero a ti y a Hilde en el estacionamiento – dijo sonriéndole mientras tomaba su maleta.

- si, no tardo – le correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

- "me pregunto cuando será el día en que me tengas la suficiente confianza como para decirme que te ocurre?", pensaba el moreno mientras salía de los vestidores.

Después de ver salir a Trowa, Duo comenzó a recorrer el enorme vestidor de la escuela rival para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, empezó desde los lokers hasta las regaderas, para terminar dirigiéndose hasta los baños y un poco mas afuera, no había ni un alma a la vista, seguramente todos ya se habían ido a la fiesta de Dorothy Catalonia, después de asegurarse de que ya nadie estuviera, decidió bañarse, tomo su toalla, sus cosas de aseo personal y se dirigió a las regaderas.

Heero se dirigía lentamente hacia los vestidores, no sabia lo que sentía en ese momento, al principio pensó que había perdido, después pensó que había ganado, pero luego esa duda se convirtió en preocupación al verlo en el fondo de la alberca inconsciente, por suerte era el único que se encontraba aun dentro de ella, lo saco lo más rápido que pudo, noto que estaba muy caliente, seguramente tendría calentura por el sonrojo en su cara, aun que de inmediato fue llevado a la enfermería por Zeck, pensó en ir con el, pero el Capitán de Colmillo Blanco se lo impidió al igual que la fastidiosa de Relena, tuvo que aguantarse el coraje y esperar, cuando pudo safarse de su acosadora, fue a la enfermería pero la doctora le dijo que ya no se encontraba ahí, que se había sentido mejor y que posiblemente estaba en los vestidores o ya se había ido a la fiesta de Dorothy, ya que toda la escuela, e incluidos los maestros estaban enterados, pero aun así no dejo de preocuparse por el, estaría bien, se preguntaba una y otra vez...

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y lentamente esta fue mojando su delgado cuerpo, su cabello volvió a humedecerse, se sentía excelente, era como un leve masaje confortable, comenzó a bajar el sierre de su traje de baño que se encontraba en su espalda, lo bajo hasta dejarlo a la altura de la cadera para después quitárselo por completo, el agua se sentía tan bien, porque no podía bañarse junto con los demás chicos, cada vez que lo intentaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin ninguna razón, pero cuando estaba solo, todo cambiaba y podía hacerlo mas cómodamente... decidió dejar de pensar en eso, ya que no llegaría a ninguna conclusión como siempre, tomo un poco de su shampoo favorito con olor frutal para quitarse el aroma a cloro y evitar que su cabello se maltratara por este, lo tallo mientras la fina espuma recorría toda su piel absorbiendo el aroma del shampoo.

Heero decidió apurarse y averiguar como estaba el trenzado, averiguaría a donde se había ido, las chicas aun no salían y el no tardaba demasiado en estar listo, podría preguntarle a alguna de Colmillo Blanco, a esa chica morena ojiazul, que era muy apegada al ojivioleta. La angustia no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, sobre todo si era por su ángel, pero en que rayos estaba pensando, su ángel?... pero de pronto una exquisita fragancia llego a su nariz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el olor a frutas era muy agradable, se extraño, seguramente provenía del vestidor de chicas ya que estaba cerca, pero jamás lo había olido, dudaba mucho que fuera de un hombre, seguramente alguna chica de Colmillo Blanco aun estaba en el vestidor y lo estaba usando, "ellas tienden a tardarse mucho mas que los hombres", pensó, lo ignoro y entro al vestidor de chicos, pero aquel aroma era mucho mas fuerte, era exquisitamente dulce, lo siguió y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia las regaderas hasta pararse en seco al ver al dueño de ese peculiar aroma.

Después de quitarse completamente el shampoo de su cabello, sus manos danzaron por todo su cuerpo para remover la fina espuma que había dejado su piel con un olor muy dulce, pero inconscientemente estas rozaron su miembro, se sonrojo por ello, pero al recordar de que estaba completamente solo decidió divertirse un poco, dejo que sus manos tocaran nuevamente todo su cuerpo, pero ahora lentamente, solo rozándolo, comenzó por sus hombros, bajando levemente hasta su pecho... su estomago... su vientre... hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a su miembro caliente y húmedo por el agua, "hace cuanto tiempo que no estoy con alguien?", se preguntaba mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad, no recordaba mucho de su primera vez... cuando lo hacia le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, la razón no la entendía, pero decidió olvidarse de ello y continuar con su diversión montanea. Realmente era muy agradable, sintió como se iba endureciendo poco a poco con el movimiento rítmico de su mano, se sentía tan bien... poco a poco su respiración comienzo a acelerarse con cada frotación... cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación mientras otra de sus manos se sostenía del empañado azulejo. 

- Heero... – murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por la ola de placer que sentía en su interior, pero por que ese nombre y la imagen de su dueño aparecían en su mente?.

El modelo estaba muy sorprendido con lo que había escuchado segundos antes, el chico bonito había murmurado su nombre al masturbarse, no sabia que sentía en ese momento, la alegría se mezclaba con la confusión, pero que rayos, por que debía estar contento si se estaba masturbando a costa de el?... Sacudió su cabeza, evitando las tonterías que se formaban en ella, pero regreso su vista al chico bonito. Lo veía muy profundamente, parecía que su cuerpo no quería obedecerle... no reaccionaba, quería seguir contemplándolo, pero el no era un fisgón, Duo estaba teniendo un momento muy intimo y no le parecía prudente mirarlo, pero por mas que quería, su cuerpo no se movía de su lugar, no le obedecía. Al ver las suaves caricias que el chico bonito se proporcionaba un calor en su interior comenzó a recorrerle cada vena de su cuerpo, mientras que algo de entre sus piernas comenzaba a despertar. Pero algo en la espalda del chico bonito rompió el tentador hechizo en el cual se había sumergido, una cicatriz en diagonal echa por algo punzo cortante, que le recorría desde el hombro izquierdo, hasta la espalda baja del lado derecho, era muy grande... como pudo habérsela hecho?...

"_Con esta marca me perteneces...", _esa palabra paso fugazmente por la mente del trenzado cuando sin pensarlo toco la cicatriz en su espalda, haciendo que detuviera las suaves carisias en su miembro.

Heero se sorprendió al ver la acción del trenzado, acaso se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí, quería irse para que el deseo no se apoderara de el y atacar al chico bonito, pero sus piernas no le obedecían.

Duo salió de su trance al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre el, siempre a sido muy susceptible ante ese tipo de miradas, rodó los ojos hacia el techo y rezo a todos los cielos para que nadie estuviera ahí, volteo muy lentamente con la preocupación encima y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, era nada mas y nada menos que Heero!... acaso lo había visto?... no! Esa no era la pregunta, peor aun, lo había escuchado decir su nombre mientras veía lo que hacia?...

- haaaa... yo... yo... lo lamento... – dijo completamente sonrojado mientras salía corriendo de la regadera completamente desnudo.

- espera... – dijo Heero tratando de detenerlo, jamás fue su intención asustarlo, pero no pudo por que el ojivioleta había corrido hacia los baño, cerro la llave de la regadera, regio las cosas del chico bonito y se dirigió hacia donde estaba. Al llegar a los baños noto que en uno de ellos salía un etchiu! Y agua escurría por el, supuso que Duo estaba ahí...

- toma... – decía dándole su toalla por arriba de la puerta del baño.

- ha... gracias... – decía Duo totalmente ruborizado mientras la tomaba y comenzando a secarse con ella.

- no debiste salir corriendo de esa manera, puedes desmayarte otra vez – dijo Heero recargándose en la pared aun con las cosas del trenzado.

- ha... de que estas hablando? – pregunto el chico bonito desconcertado.

- la doctora Sara me dijo que tienes los bronquios muy frágiles y que si te da un fuerte enfriamiento hasta podrías morir – dijo en un tono neutral.

- ha... si, lo se... – dijo nerviosamente, esa situación se estaba volviendo incomoda para el, tener al modelo juvenil mas famoso afuera de los baños y estando envuelto solo con una toalla no era nada agradable aun sabiendo que sentía una atracción hacia el modelo, bueno, al menos si el modelo fuera gay y no tuviera novia, pero aun así seria incomoda, solo de pensar en eso, los latidos de su corazón se hacían mas fuertes al igual que el intenso rubor en su rostro.

Un silencio se creo, ninguno de los dos decía o hacia algo, Heero seguía recargado en la pared mientras que Duo estaba sentado en la taza del escusado solo son una toalla envuelta en su cintura, no saldría hasta que el modelo se fuera, "después de todo el tiene novia... jamás se fijaría en mi", pensó el ojivioleta comenzando a entristecerse. Heero decidió romper el silencio al ver que el trenzado no diría nada.

- te dejo tus cosas aquí, voy a ducharme – dijo dejando las cosas del trenzado en el lavamanos y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida.

- ha... si... gracias... – dijo sonrojado otra vez, por un momento pensó que el modelo ya se había ido.

- de nada... – le contesto Heero haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera del colegio Oz...

Duo caminaba hacia el estacionamiento desconcertado, después de que salió del baño Heero ya no estaba, se extraño, según el no había pasado mas de cinco minutos y no había ningún rastro del ojiazul, lo habría visto, "Claro que te vio idiota, si no por que crees que fue a los baños a dejarte tus cosas", se regaño a sí mismo, pero la pregunta era..."me habrá oído cuando susurre su nombre?...?" pensó ruborizándose y suspirando pesadamente, "bueno, no se le debe de hacer extraño, además no debe tomarle importancia ya que no es gay... oh si?... Dios por que me pasa esto a mí?", volvió a suspirar pesadamente.. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Hilde y Trowa ya lo estaban esperando.

- Duo te tardaste demasiado – decía la ojiazul con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

- lo siento Hil, pero... tuve un percance en la regadera – "y baya que lo tuve...", pensó sonriendo disimuladamente.

- y bien, iremos a la fiesta? – le pregunto Hilde emocionada al moreno y al trenzado, portaba un pescador blanco y una playera del mismo color con un estampado azul – hace tiempo que no vamos a una, por favor, por favor, por favor... – decía en un tono de suplica mientras entrelazaba sus manos y haciendo ojos de cachorro para que sus amigos aceptaran.

- no lo se Hilde, Midde ira, no te importa, además ella fue quien te comento de ella, que tal si es una trampa y te quiere hacer algo... – pregunto el moreno divertido, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una playera roja.

- creerás que no me importa, he oído que la casa de los Catalonia es una enorme mansión, así es que dudo mucho que la encontremos y aun más que me haga daño si dos apuestos jóvenes como ustedes van con migo, además de que estará loqueando con chicos, jajaja – comenzó a reír la ojiazul – vamos por favor Trowa, se que esa chica... cual era su nombre?... a si, Relena también te invito personalmente, la razón la ignoro, pero puede ser por que te admira o que se yo, de todas formas te estaré cuidando, lo prometo pero vamos ándale, es viernes, siiii?...

- mmm... dudo mucho que me admire ya que es novia de ese tal Heero... – dijo el moreno - esta bien, pero solo un rato – le dijo a la ojiazul sonriéndole.

- Heero Yuy tiene novia, lo dudo mucho, pero esto será genial! – grito la ojiazul – y tu Duo, también iras? – le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

Duo aun iba muy serio y pensativo, ahora que lo recordaba mejor, cuando sintió esa mirada penetrante y llana de lujuria el dolor y las palabras de su atormentador sueño iban a su mente, y luego su desmayo por el esfuerzo...

- Duo, si iras, verdad?... – pregunto en tono de suplica la ojiazul.

- he?... a donde?

- a la fiesta de Dorothy Catalonia

- he?... ha... no lo se, tengo que avisar – dijo el ojivioleta rascando su cabeza.

- bien, habla con tu tío, dile que yo te llevare a casa – dijo el moreno sonriéndole dulcemente.

- por favor Duo, por favor... – decía la ojiazul entrelazando sus manos en suplica.

- esta bien... – dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa y tomando su celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta en la casa de los Catalonia estaba sumamente animada, la música podía escucharse a todo volumen, al igual que las luces de colores que se veían por toda la casa. Había muchísima gente, la gran piscina estaba ocupada por varios estudiantes, al igual que muchos mas seguían llegando de ambas universidades. Era la única ocasión en que los estudiantes de ambas escuelas podían convivir sin necesidad de pelear, o al menos eso se creía...

Wufei, Quatre y Heero caminaban entre la gente de la fiesta para encontrar un lugar cómodo, Quatre era muy popular, así es que lo saludaban varios de sus compañeros y amigos, Wufei también lo era, pero solo respondía con una sonrisa coqueta si era una hermosa chica, si no solo levantaba la mano en señal de saludo, mientras que Heero no les prestaba ni la mas mínima atención. Solo se concentraba en buscaban a alguien muy especial, quería hablar con el, cuando estuvieron el en vestidor no fue la situación mas apropiada para preguntarle que le había pasado o como se sentía, por eso quería hacerlo ahora.

- hola chicos! – los saludo Dorothy muy amablemente – sabia que vendrían, eso me alegra – les sonrió.

- hola señorita Dorothy - contesto el rubio cortésmente mientras que Wufei asentía y Heero la ignoraba.

- bueno diviértanse, si quieren tomar, en el mini bar esta lo que gusten, nos vemos después – dijo dirigiéndose con los demás chicos.

- ho si! Bebidas gratis – decía el chino mientras buscaba el mini bar con la vista.

- tu solo piensas en beber Wufei – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

- eso se oye muy feo Winner, di mejor... ayudo a que los demás no se emborrachen – sonrió y fue al minibar.

- jajaja... – rió el rubio mientras seguía al chino y Heero iba detrás de ellos.

- Do, vino Heero? – le pregunto la ojiceleste a la rubia.

- si, pero aun no he visto al capitán de Colmillo Blanco, estas segura de que si vendrá? – le pregunto Dorothy algo molesta.

- que si – le dijo convencida – estoy muy segura, ya que esa tonta de Midde me dijo que lo convencería, como, no lo se, pero vendrá, ahora ayúdame con mi plan – decía la ojiceleste jalando a la rubia hasta la cocina.

Quatre, Wufei y Heero siguieron caminando hasta llegar al minibar, al llegar tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar animadamente sobre su triunfo sobre la escuela Colmillo Blanco, bueno solo el chino y el rubio, por que el ojiazul seguía buscando a alguien más.

- no entiendo por que te sientes tan feliz por eso Wufei? – le decía el rubio – solo ganamos en una prueba y eso por que se desmayo el chico de Colmillo Blanco que gano todas las demás – dijo Quatre aun sin entender la felicidad del chino.

- con eso fue mas que suficiente, les hemos demostrado que Oz a pesar de todo es bueno y un triunfo es un triunfo – decía el chino mientras tomaba su bebida.

- aun así sigo sin comprenderlo – le decía el rubio confundido.

Heero miraba el montón de chicos que bailaban, tomaban y ligaban, no le gustaban las fiestas, en especial las de las campañas, nunca iba, no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo, en su lugar iba su padrino y manager, el doctor J, al otro día el le avisaba lo que había ocurrido y alguna otra contratación que había obtenido. Ahora estaba en la fiesta de Dorothy Catalonia, una de las chicas ,mas populares de Oz, y solo por una razón, por ese chico bonito que lo había conquistado, Duo Maxwell...

- Hilde, estas segura de que no nos encontraremos con Midde? – pregunto el trenzado algo nervioso.

- si, Midde es del tipo de chicas que no desaprovechan una oportunidad como esta para sacarle dinero a un pobre tipo – decía la ojiazul mirando el ambiente.

- pues esto se ve muy animado – dijo el moreno alzando un poco la voz debido a la música.

De pronto, pudo ver la inconfundible figura del trenzado, lo acompañaba el capitán de Colmillo Blanco, Trowa y esa chica ojiazul. El trenzado usaba una playera sin mangas color negra, dejando ver y resaltar perfectamente sus brazos delgados y blancos por el color de esta y un pantalón de mezclilla que ajustaba perfectamente sus delgadas piernas. Se veía tan bien, era tan fuerte la tentación de acercarse a el que no sintió cuando sus piernas reaccionaron por si mismas e hicieron que llagara a su lado inconscientemente, solo estaba a dos pasos de el. Comenzó a sentir que los nervios lo traicionaban y que la boca se le secaba.

El trenzado volvía a sentir una mirada penetrante, la localizo y se ruborizo por completo al ver de quien se trataba, el modelo ojiazul estaba muy cerca de donde ellos estaban y seguía aproximándose aun más, comenzó a temblar por los nervios, no sabia si quedarse ahí o salir corriendo como en los vestidores, solo de pensar en eso se ruborizaba mas...

- sí? – pregunto el trenzado nervioso al verlo tan cerca de el pero con una dulce sonrisa.

- quisiera hablar contigo... – dijo Heero al percatarse de que tan cerca estaba del trenzado.

- ha... yo... – balbuceo el chico bonito sintiéndose nervioso.

- se te ofrece algo? – pregunto el moreno con cierta frialdad, ese sujeto comenzaba a molestarle.

- Trowa... – dijo Duo sorprendido ante la acción agresiva del moreno.

- no es asunto tuyo – dejo el ojiazul amenazadoramente, ese tipo ya lo había cansado y esta vez no se detendría si se interfería entre el y el ojivioleta.

- claro que lo es – dijo el moreno molesto ante el comentario del ojiazul.

- Trowa por favor – decía la ojiazul tratando de detener al moreno, no quería que una pelea se armara.

Mientras tanto en el minibar...

- Wufei, no viste hacia donde se fue Heero? – pregunto el rubio mirando hacia todos lados.

- no, a lo mejor se fue o esta por ahí, yo que sé – decía el chico tomando un caballito de tequila.

- oigan chicos, habrá pelea – decía Erick juntando a todo el equipo de Oz.

- quienes son esta vez – decía el chino tomándose otro caballito.

- es Heero contra el capitán de Colmillo Blanco.

- pffffff... – el chino había escupido el tequila por la noticia - cof, cof, Que? – decía Wufei, pegándose en el pecho y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

- vamos... – decía Erick dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

- ahí que ir Wufei, sabes que Heero puede matar a alguien si se lo propone – decía el rubio mas preocupado por el Capitán de Colmillo Blanco que por Heero.

- te sigo Winner – le dijo y los dos fueron a donde estaba el alboroto.

- estoy arto de tu altanería... – decía el ojiverde molesto.

- y yo estoy arto de que intervengas en lo que no te incumbe – decía Heero listo para golpearlo.

- Trowa, no lo hagas por favor – decía por fin Duo sosteniéndolo del brazo al ver el estado de su amigo.

- no Duo, esto ya es personal... – decía el moreno safandose del ojivioleta.

El moreno levanto el puño para golpear al ojiazul quien ya lo esperaba, al momento de lanzar el puñetazo golpeo algo cálido, pensó que había golpeado la mejilla del modelo, pero al enfocarse mejor vio que el que recibió el puñetazo fue Duo quien protegía al modelo de frente...

- auch!... – susurro el ojivioleta antes de caer al piso, toco su mejilla y pudo notar que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

- Duo! – dijo el ojiazul ayudándolo a levantarse.

El moreno estaba petrificado, por que razón el chico bonito había defendido al ojiazul, oh peor aun, había golpeado al trenzado, a su trenzado...

- Trowa que hiciste? – le decía la morena en todo de regaño al ojiverde.

- Heero, que sucede? – pregunto el rubio – ho por Dios que le paso? – exclamo al ver a Duo con un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

- luego te cuento, lo llevare al jardín – decía el ojiazul tomando al chico bonito por la cintura y caminando entre toda la gente.

- Yuy comienzas a armar alborotos sin nosotros? – le reprocho el chino mientras lo seguía.

- has algo útil, ve por un vaso con agua y hielos – dijo el ojiazul fríamente.

- estúpido Yuy... – susurro molesto.

Wufei se dio la vuelta malhumorado y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para buscar lo que Heero le había pedido, no sabia por que siempre lo obedecía, pero ese chico al cual Heero ayudaba no tenia la culpa de haber sido golpeado, o al menos el lo suponía.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

- Relena que estas haciendo! – le pregunto la rubia sorprendida al ver que la chica de ojos celestes vaciaba un polvo blanco en un vaso con agua.

- cállate Do! Quieres que alguien te oiga? – dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en la boca de su media hermana - te dije que esta noche el iba a ser mío y eso va a ser... – dijo terminando de vaciar el polvo y mezclándolo con un agitador.

- no creo que caiga, Heero es muy listo, dudo mucho que lo engañes tan fácilmente – dijo la rubia no muy segura.

- no seas pesimista, nada pierdo con intentar, le inventare una excusa o algo y se la daré, cuando este mareado lo subiré a mi alcoba y lo haré mío, jajaja – decía mientras retiraba el agitador y lo echaba al lavamanos.

Pero en ese momento el chino apareció inesperadamente.

- disculpa, puedo tomar unos hielos? – pregunto el rubio secamente.

- ha... si – decía Relena nerviosa – para que son si se puede saber? – pregunto curiosa.

- Heero me los pidió, también un vaso con agua – decía el chino abriendo el congelador y sacando unos hielos, los cuales los puso en un trapo.

- a pues puedes darle este – decía la rubia dándole el vaso mezclado con el polvo blanco – estaba a punto de tomármelo, pero no lo he tocado, llévatelo – le sonio.

- mmm... gracias – dijo el chino extrañado por la actitud de la rubia, pero la ignoro y salió con lo que Heero le había pedido.

- jaja, sabia que el no tomaba alcohol, solo esperare unos minutos y después la segunda parte del plan comenzara, jajajaja – decía la rubia mientras salía de la cocina riéndose a carcajadas.

- hayyy Relena, hasta cuando entenderás que Heero no es para ti – decía la rubia cruzada de brazos y recargada en la alacena.

La chica de ojos azul celestes iba feliz y sonriente mientras pensaba que su victima Heero Yuy, consumiría el liquido adulterado, desde que el había llegado a la escuela le había gustado, y mas aun por que era un modelo famoso a pesar de su corta edad, lo había visto en mas de una ocasión en la portada de la revista Sport(1), había decidido conquistarlo, pero pareciera que el ojiazul no estaba interesado en ella, pero poco le importaba, por que esta noche seria suyo, o al menos eso creía...

En el jardín...

Heero había sentado al ojivioleta en una de las bancas de madera de aquel enorme jardín, este tenia una variedad de flores extraordinaria, además de que contaba con un pequeño lago y un laberinto echo por arbustos, el rubio lo había acompañado y mostraba una cara de preocupación.

- que sucedió Heero? – pregunto el rubio angustiado.

- solo unas diferencias entre el capitán de Colmillo Blanco y yo, nada serio – le decía al rubio para tranquilizarlo.

- auch... – decía el ojivioleta robándose la mejilla – sabia que Trowa tenia mucha fuerza, pero nunca pensé comprobarla por mi mismo.

- déjame ver... – le dijo Heero tomándolo dulcemente por la barbilla y tocando delicadamente su mejilla.

El chico bonito al sentir la tibia mano del ojiazul se ruborizo, y mas aun al sentir cono con su dedo índice tocaba suavemente su mejilla, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por esa dulce caricia.

- te duele mucho? – pregunto Heero sin quitar su mano de la barbilla de Duo y rompiendo el hechizo en el cual se había sumergido el chico bonito.

- ha... un poco... – dijo nervioso, cuando el modelo lo había tocado había dejado de doler, pero ahora solo era una pequeña molestia.

- te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el rubio cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole dulcemente, lo que hizo que Heero soltara la barbilla del chico bonito.

- ha... Momiji? – pregunto confundido el ojivioleta que hacia ese chico ahí?.

- ha, no, soy su hermano Quatre – dijo abriendo los ojos, los cuales el trenzado pudo notar que eran color aqua debido a que resaltaban por la tenue luz del jardín.

- vaya, discúlpame, pero... son idénticos – decía observando detenidamente al rubio.

- nos lo han dicho, descuida – le decía sonriéndole.

- aquí tienes Yuy – decía el chino molesto dándole el trapo con hielos y el vaso con agua.

- hn... – Heero solo asintió solo asintió.

- bueno yo me voy, no quiero amargarme la noche, a propósito, como te llamas? – le decía al chico bonito.

- ha... Duo... Duo Maxwell... – dijo nervioso.

- mmm... se que eres muy bueno, yo soy Chang Wufei, y algún día te venceré, no olvides mi nombre – le dijo fríamente y entro nuevamente a la casa.

- ... – el trenzado se quedo sin entender la actitud del chino.

- no le hagas caso, Wufei es muy orgulloso y siempre reta a los mejores, verdad Heero? – le pregunto el rubio al ojiazul quien acomodo los hielos en el trapo.

- mmm... – dijo desinteresadamente y siguiendo con lo suyo.

- jeje, ho si lo olvidaba, tengo que hacer una llamada, enseguida regreso – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose del otro lado de los jardines.

- sostén esto – le decía Heero a Duo poniéndole el trapo con hielos de golpe en la mejilla.

- auch, esta frió – decía frunciendo el ceño ante la acción del ojiazul.

- esto evitara que se te hinche, aun que dudo mucho que no te quede marca, toma puedes enjuagarte la boca con esto – dijo dándole el vaso con agua.

- gracias... – dijo tomando el vaso, pero en lugar de enjuagarse lo tomo, su boca estaba completamente seca por culpa del ojiazul.

- y dime, que te sucedió en la alberca, dijiste que no me dejarías ganar – pregunto Heero sentándose aun lado del ojiazul.

- ha... solo me desmaye por el esfuerza, es todo... – dijo fríamente, como explicarle algo que ni el mismo comprendía?.

- no cualquier persona se desmaya así nada mas – insistía el ojiazul.

- creo que fue por lo de ayer, tuve una recaída, tal vez sea por eso – dijo el ojivioleta tratando de encontrar una excusa.

- tal vez sea por eso... – decía Heero pensativo.

- am... yo... joven Yuy... quisiera disculparme por lo que paso en el vestidor... – dijo el trenzado sonrojándose completamente.

- no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo soy el que debería hacerlo, debí haberte avisado que estaba ahí – dijo Heero haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- no, es que yo siempre me aseo hasta el ultimo y todos en la escuela Colmillo Blanco lo saben, era normal que en la escuela Oz nadie lo supiera y pasara algo así – decía aun mas rojo que antes y bajando la mirada sosteniendo aun el trapo con hielos.

- no te preocupes, lo que paso, paso – le dijo tocando su mano dulcemente y mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- de que querías hablar conmigo? – pregunto ruborizado el trenzado.

- ya no importa... – dijo el modelo haciéndole una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Duo estaba desconcertado, primero le había dicho que quería hablar con el, pero después ya no importaba, algo raro pasaba con el modelo, pero en ese momento no le importaba, "tiene novia", le dijo su mente de repente, entristeció al recordarlo, pero se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado.

- haa... yo ya me siento bien, pero por que no vas a ver a tu novia, de seguro te ha de estar buscando por todas partes – dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole cambiando de tema.

- novia, cual novia?... – pregunto Heero desconcertado.

- Trowa me dijo que tenias novia – dijo el ojivioleta bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

- no , no tengo... – dijo fríamente, por que ese sujeto había dicho algo así?.

- de verdad? – pregunto el ojivioleta sorprendido pero con una ligera chispa de alegría.

- hayyy(suspiro), por esa razón no me gusta la carrera de modelo, con cualquier chica que ven junto a mi creen que es mi novia y no es así... el día en que yo ande con alguien, todos lo sabrán por que caminare junto con esa persona tomándoos de la mano, acariciare dulcemente su suave y blanca piel como la primera vez que lo hice, tocare su largo cabello y lo besare por que es tan hermoso como ese ser, probare sus labios a cada instante por que de ellos emana el elixir de mi vida, me veré reflejado en sus ojos por que no hay nada mas que mirar, la amare hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia y le daré las gracias por permanecer a mi lado... – le dijo al ojivioleta mirándolo profundamente, "y esa persona eres tu...", pensó terminando la frase.

- ha... pues deseo que la encuentres pronto – decía el ojivioleta sonriéndole dulcemente, "por que se que esa persona no soy yo...", pensó tristemente...

- ha... gracias – dijo rodando los ojos hacia el cielo, tal parecía que las indirectas no resultaban con el trenzado.

- y bien, si no te gusta modelar, que otras cosas te gustan aparte de la natación? – pregunto el ojivioleta cambiando súbitamente de tema e interesando por la respuesta de Heero.

- lo que más me grada es lo científico, en mis tiempos libres investigo todo lo inexplicable, supongo que sabes que mi manager es el doctor J, además de que es mi padrino, lo ayudo con algunas de sus investigaciones y la fotografía es otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos, me ayuda a no olvidar... – dijo pesadamente...

- a no olvidar? – pregunto el ojivioleta curioso.

- olvídalo, y que hay de ti? – dijo súbitamente.

- a mí me fascina la natación, desde que era niño iba a clubes y he ganado medallas y diplomas de los mismos, sabes, sueño con ser uno de los nadadores mas famosos de todos los tiempos, igual que Zeck Marquiz, quiero llegar hasta las olimpiadas... y de ser posible ganar todas las pruebas incluidos los relevos y establecer nuevos record mundiales... – dijo el chico bonito muy emocionado mientras se paraba de la banca.

- eso será muy difícil – le dijo el ojiazul.

- lo se, por eso no descansare hasta cumplir mi sueño – dijo Duo sonriéndole dulcemente.

De pronto el chico bonito toco su cabeza, un fuerte mareo la hizo sentarse de golpe, todo le daba vueltas, comenzó a ver borroso y a temblar.

- que tienes? – pregunto Heero preocupado por el ojivioleta.

- me... me siento mal... – decía el ojivioleta con las manos en su cabeza y abriendo grandemente los ojos.

Heero toco la frente de Duo y noto que esta estaba empapada en sudor, se sorprendió, pensó que posiblemente el ojivioleta volvía a tener temperatura, pero en lugar de eso estaba completamente frió, se extraño, que le había pasado a Duo, pero entonces su mirada choco con el vaso de agua, pero Heero al verlo mas detalladamente, pudo observar que este tenia un polvo blanco no disuelto muy bien en el fondo, tomo el vaso y lo estudio minuciosamente, comenzó a enojarse como nunca antes, quien le había echo algo así al trenzado?.

- Heero que sucede? - pregunto el rubio al ver a Duo temblando y con las manos en su cabeza.

- cuídalo, ahora regreso – le dijo el modelo muy molesto y caminando dentro de la casa.

- Heero adonde vas? – pregunto el rubio preocupado ante la actitud del ojiazul.

- ... –pero este no le contesto y entro a la casa.

- Heero... – susurro Duo débilmente.

- vas a estar bien, no te preocupes – le dijo el rubio tomándolo por los hombros.

Heero estaba muy enojado, en primera por haberle echo eso a su ángel y en segunda por llevar ese tipo de sustancia desconocida, aborrecía a ese tipo de personas. Pero ahora lo que le importaba era el saber quien había echado eso y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. El chino se encontraba bailando alegremente con una chica muy bonita cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo y lo azotaba en la pared.

- oye que te pasa? – le reclamo el chino, pero se percato de que era el ojiazul quien se veía muy molesto.

- quien te dio el vaso? – pregunto fríamente.

- de que estas hablando? – pregunto el chino sin entender.

- el vaso con agua que me diste, quien te lo dio? – dijo el modelo mas enojado.

- Relena...

Heero soltó al chino, con que Relena había sido...

- le dije que era para ti y me lo dio muy encantada, me extraño un poco su actitud, pero no le di importancia, por que? – pregunto el chino acomodándose su camisa.

Heero estaba al borde de explotar, otra vez esa fastidiosa, primero había intervenido entre el y el trenzado y ahora había echado algo en un vaso que el trenzado inocentemente había tomado, tal parece que esa niña caprichosa necesitaba una lección y el se la daría. La vio bailando con otros chicos de la escuela rival, la tomo por el brazo sin importarle nada y la llevo hasta la cocina donde no había nadie.

- Heero me lastimas, no estábamos haciendo nada – dijo la chica.

Pero Heero la ignoro, la metió a la cocina y la arrincono colocando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para evitar que escapara..

- Heero, no tienes por que encelarte, no estábamos haciendo nada – dijo la rubia coquetamente, pero el ojiazul le miraba fríamente.

- que pusiste en el vaso Relena? – le dijo en un tono seco.

- de que hablas Heero? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- se me esta acabando la paciencia con tigo Relena, que pusiste en el vaso? – dijo Heero deforma fría.

- no he puesto nada en ningún lado, además lo ingeriste, no es así?... – con esa respuesta ella misma se había delatado.

- escúchame bien, y que te quede bien claro... – dijo tomándola fuertemente de los hombros y mirándola de forma amenazante – si algo le llega a pasar a Duo, no tendré compasión de ti, estoy ato de que siempre digas que tu y yo somos algo siendo que ni siquiera me agradas, estoy arto de que pienses que algún día te haré caso, estoy arto de ti, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi... espero que lo hayas entendido – dijo soltándola y salió de la cocina para ver como seguía su trenzado.

- no Heero... aun no lo entiendo, tu serás mío y de nadie mas... – dijo frunciendo el seño – así tenga que quitar del camino a ese chico...

En el jardín...

- como esta? – le pregunto el modelo al rubio.

- respira muy agitadamente y no para de sudar frió – dijo el rubio preocupado por el chico bonito.

- no puedo llevarlo a su casa en ese estado y tampoco que los de su escuela lo vean así, lo llevare a mi casa – dijo Heero rotundamente.

- mmm... pero tiene que avisar, su tío se preocupara si no llega a su casa – dijo el rubio sacando el celular del ojivioleta de su bolsa.

- déjamelo a mi... – dijo el modelo haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Duo?... – pregunto el mayor al ver el numero del trenzado.

- no, buenas noches, usted debe de ser el señor Maxwell, mi nombre es Heero Yuy, soy un amigo de Duo, vera yo...

- Duo esta bien? – dijo el adulto preocupado por lo que el ojiazul decía.

- si, él esta bien, mi motivo por el cual lo llamo es para avisarle que el se quedara a dormir en mi departamento, como el equipo de Colmillo Blanco gano, queremos celebrarlo en la discoteca Deathscycthe, Duo me comento que le encanta ese lugar, pero como sabrá esta del otro lado de la ciudad, mi casa por suerte esta cerca de ahí, así es que nos quedaremos a dormir – dijo el ojiazul.

- mmm... Trowa ira? – pregunto el mayor, si Trowa iba estaría mas tranquilo.

- si señor el ira... – dijo un poco molesto ante ese nombre.

- bueno, esta bien, solo una cosa, por que me llamas tú y no Duo? – pregunto el mayor.

- ...

Heero no supo que hacer, parecía estar saliendo bien todo, pero esa simple pregunta lo bloqueo, miro al piso y vio un pedazo de papel celofán, lo levanto, se le había ocurrido una buena idea...

- como dijo, no lo escucho muy bien – dijo el ojiazul comenzando a tallar el papel en el teléfono celular.

- pásame a Duo – dijo el adulto.

- lo siento señor, no lo escucho muy bien, la recepción esta fallando, solo me pidió que le avisara, adiós – dijo y apago el aparato.

- ha... – miro el celular y la llamada ya había acabado - solo espero que Duo este bien... – dijo cerrando el celular – Kisa, quieres ir al restaurante a cenar? – le pregunto el adulto a la pequeña quien estaba viendo la tele.

- mmm... – la pequeña solo asintió – ni-sama?... – le pregunto a su padre quien solo sonrió.

- por hoy no nos hará de cenar – dijo tocando dulcemente la cabeza de la pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo iba en muy mal estado por la bebida que había tomado, estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Heero, mientras que este estaba hablando con el rubio.

- si algo peor pasa llámame – le decía el rubio preocupado.

- hn... – asintió el ojiazul y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Por suerte su departamento quedaba a media hora de la casa de los Catalonia, aun que ya era un poco tarde, las calles seguían habitadas por varia gente, decidió subió los vidrios y poner el aire acondicionado, no quería que lo vieran con el ojivioleta en esos momentos, por lo menos no hasta que estuviera seguro de que el chico bonito sentía lo mismo que el...

- no... no me... toques, por... por favor... – decía el chico bonito desde el asiento del copiloto sudando muchísimo.

- no te voy a hacer nada... – le decía Heero para tratar de calmarlo.

- por favor... no me gusta... no lo hagas... te lo suplico... – decía insistentemente el trenzado sudando mas y mas.

Heero solo pudo observarlo con preocupación, por que repetía que no le hiciera nada una y otra vez, volvió a mirar hacia el frente para cambiarse de carril cuando un alto los detuvo, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su departamento, nuevamente miro al chico bonito, a pesar del estado en el estaba, lucia hermoso, lentamente levanto su mano para posarla en la frente del ojivioleta, lo toco, su frente estaba húmeda por las gotas de sudor que emergían de el, estaba sumamente frió, pero aun así su piel no dejaba de ser suave, un extraño pero agradable calor le recorrió el cuerpo ante el simple roce de su mano con el trenzado, pero esto hizo que el trenzado abriera pesadamente los ojos, el solo pudo hacer una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- Heero... – susurro el chico bonito.

- que sucede, te sientes mal? – pregunto el ojiazul no quitando su ano de la frente del ojivioleta.

- Heero, si tu... si tu eres un científico, te fascina el descubrimiento y trabajas con animales... entonces me puedes explicar por que... por que sabiendo que eres un hombre yo... – dijo el ojivioleta comenzando a ruborizarse.

- tu que? – pregunto intrigado el modelo.

- yo... siento esto por ti?... – decía mientras tocaba su pecho con ambas manos.

- que sientes por mi? – "si dices que te gusto... yo...", pensó el modelo expectativo.

- yo te... – susurro para después quedarse completamente dormido.

- he?... – dijo desilusionado, "yo te que, yo te que, te intereso, te gusto, me odias, me deseas, me añoras, me sueñas, te que!", decía en su cabeza insistentemente, por que el trenzado se había quedado a solo una palabra.

Estaba desesperado, odiaba que la gente lo dejara con la duda, pero esta vez no era cualquier persona, si no el chico que había robado su corazón, el cual lo dejaba con mucho en que pensar por sus ultimas palabras antes de quedarse dormido a causa de la sustancia.

Comenzó a ver su dulce rostro, "a pesar de todo aun sigue siendo hermoso", pensó, miro sus rosadas mejillas, su respiración se había normalizado, sus labios lucían tentadores, se acerco lentamente a ellos, no resistía la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo, ya no resistió la tentación y estaba dispuesto a besarlo...

Pero el sonido de otro claxon hizo que se sobresaltara y que el ojivioleta girara su cabeza del otro lado, gruño molesto y puso en marcha el auto, la luz ya estaba en verde, si tan solo ese sujeto hubiera esperado un poco mas...

Al llegar al edificio donde estaba su apartamento, estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento exclusivo, cargo dulcemente al trenzado y lo llevo hasta el elevador, por suerte no había nadie en la recepción y mucho menos otro de los huéspedes estaba afuera, como el trenzado no pesaba mucho, le fue fácil abrir la puerta. Se dirigió a su alcoba para acostarlo delicadamente, por suerte el efecto de la sustancia ya estaba pasando.

Le quito los pantalones y la playera para que estuviera mas cómodo, pero el aroma dulce del trenzado le llegaba a todos sus sentidos. Era una terrible tentación tenerlo tan cerca pero no poder tocarlo, se dio prisa por recostarlo en la enorme KingSaid(2),

Heero contemplo el cuerpo del hermoso ángel tendido sobre la cama, no creía que tuviera apenas diez y siete años, con un cuerpo delgado y delicado pero bien definido parecía mas grande, largas piernas torneadas, un abdomen plano y pequeño, de espalda y hombros finos, con una piel seductora en un tono blanco como la nieve que pintaba bellamente cuando se sonrojaba, las facciones de su cara eran hermosas, delicadas y finísimas, destacando los profundos ojos amatistas tan extraños, pero igualmente hermosos... un tono azul violeta que invita a perderse en ellos a cualquiera que los mire, y para remarcar su grandeza, una larga y sedosa cabellera castaña clara que le llegaba debajo de la cadera, regularmente atada en una trenza solo que ahora resaltaba aun mas su belleza... suspiro profundamente... no iba a negarlo, disfrutaba cada vez que lo veía, podía evitar que tan bella criatura pudiera hacerse daño en el estado en el que estaba, y su vez sentía una rabia tremenda al recordar que fue Relena quien le ocasionaba ese sufrimiento...

Pero... podría contener la tentación de no aprovecharse del chico bonito teniéndolo tan cerca de el y en esas condiciones?...

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Konichiwa!

Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai por la tardanza, de verdad, de verdad, es que el Internet de mi casa se des configuro y... y... T-T (Ivanov triste en un rincón oscuro y agachada)...

Quatre: no es su culpa, es que su hermano des configuro el Internet por accidente... y no ha podido subir el capitulo porque no ha podido salir de su casa, la tarea y el examen lo impiden.

Ivanov: ya estoy bien Quatresito, gracias por preocuparte por mi (Ivanov le da un beso en la mejilla.

Quatre: jejeje n/nU

Heero: veo que ya me remplazaste ¬¬# (Heero viendo a Quatre asesinamente y sacando su mágnum).

Quatre: OoU! Heero cálmate, no es lo que parece (dice detrás de Ivanov).

Ivanov: Hee-koi, no seas tontito (dice acercándose a el y dándole un beso), yo te amo solo a ti y jamás te cambiaria por nadie, además de que... MATARIA A QUIEN SE TE ACERCARA, SOLO YO PUEDO HACERTE COSAS, NADIE MAS QUE YO, Oo! (sorprendida de si misma)... por eso no debes preocuparte n/n (dice abrazándolo).

Heero: O/o...

Quatre: Ivanov, Oo! Tu me das mas miedo que Heero, de verdad, me das muchísimo mas miedo que él.

Ivanov: jejeje n/nU, este... continuo...

**Personajes nuevos:**

**Momiji:** personaje de la serie Fruits Basket, este nombre pertenece a un fenómeno natural que sucede el Japón, pero el suena bonito, no mas datos por ahora.

**Momo:** secreto... nOnU, pero significa melocotón, no mas datos por ahora.

Continuo, este cap me salió muuuuyyy largo, mas de 30 hojas T.T, lo iba a partir a la mitad, pero ya seria mucho, por eso decidí subirlo así aunque fueran tantas hojas, espero que sea de su agrado n.nU

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS...**

**Yuyumio: **jeje, de echo mi Hee-koi ya sabe que Duito es hombre, pero aun así si te pudiste dar cuenta no le importo y creo que seguirá de obstinado hasta conseguir lo que quiere... entiéndase Duo y algo mas... jajajaja(léase risa desquiciada), Oo! Eto... continuo... n.un... si habrá un TrowaxQuatre, aun que les cueste trabajo que su relación de fruto, y por lo de ZeckxWufei... había pensado eso pero para otro fic, lo prometo, pero por ahora será WufeixHilde y Zeckx... jajaja ya lo verán, por lo pronto espero que este cap te haya gustado y que sigas el fic hasta el final, por lo demas gracias por leer y escribir.

**Keysie Maxwell: **hola, me alegra mucho que la trama de esta húmeda historia te este gustando, de verdad, agradezco tus palabras y espero que esta cap también haya sido de tu agrado, si, esta tomando su rumbo muy rápido por que así pasan las cosas en algunas situaciones, manejo el amor a primera vista, jejeje n.n, y por lo de Duito, no te preocupes, pronto sabrás quien fue el... que le hizo tanto mal, por lo del sueño, si, gomen por no mencionarlo, n/n, terminaba de leer los fics de maryluz, se me ocurrió lo del sueño, ya que una violación es un trauma muy fuerte, he estado hablando con amigas que estudian psicología y me han dicho que suele pasar eso o la persona queda trastornada o loca, pero luego explico porque Duito tiene esos sueños, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Pauchan: **Ohayo, me halaga mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior como la historia, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, y también agradezco mucho tus palabras, (Ivanov sonrojada n/n), prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo n-n...

Trowa: ¬¬ a ver si es verdad...

Ivanov: ya vas a empezar? ¬¬#

En fin, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Nicolaieva Damitri:** Konichiwa, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero que lo continúes leyendo hasta el final y que este también haya sido de tu agrado, por lo demás, gracias por leer y escribir.

**May: **Ivanov sonrojada /U, arigato, arigato, me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, de verdad, espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado y que también sigas este fic hasta el final, jejeje, por otro lado, no puedo contestar tus preguntas por que te estaría contando el fic, jejeje, gomen, pero poco a poco iras descubriendo que pasa, además de que fue una gran coincidencia que pusiera tu nombre como un personaje, jejeje, que cosas... por lo demás, agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y por los ánimos, seguiré el fic hasta el final, (también los demás que me faltan, jeje) pero necesito tiempo por que mi examen esta cerca, agradezco tus palabras y también por leer y escribir.

**Nahome: **konichiwa, yo estoy muy bien, arigato, arigato, arigato// me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando el fic, espero que lo sigas hasta el final y también que este cap te haya gustado, por otro lado, calma paso por paso, lo de Duo se descubrirá mucho antes de lo que imaginas, jejeje, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ryoko Yui:** Oo! Jejejeje… / me has sonrojado completamente, jejeje, (Ivanov con toda su cara roja)...

Heero: ¬¬ yo no te he hecho nada para que estés así...

Ivanov// es que... es que... ya leíste este review?...(dice aun roja y señalando la pantalla).

Heero: ¬¬#

Ivanov: no te enojes Hee-koi, nos esta dando ánimos para seguir con el fic, además de que es una de nuestras grandes admiradoras...

Heero: ¬¬ como sea...

Ivanov: Oo! Estas celoso?... ¬-¬

Heero: ha...no! ¬¬

Ivanov: ¬-¬... (Ivanov lo ve pervertidamente y se le acerca lentamente).

Heero: Oo! Que intentas hacer?...

Ivanov: jejeje ¬-¬ ya veras, ya veras...(dice lanzándosele encima).

Oo, disculpa, jejeje, pero este bombón me hace perder el control O¬o, este... n-n continuo, me alegra muchisisismo que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, jejeje, lamento no poder contestar tu pregunta, pero si lo hago estaría rompiendo el suspenso de la historia, gomen , espero me entiendas, por otro lado, espero que sigas el fic hasta el final, gracias por tus ánimos y también por leer y escribir. P.D: no te enojes con mi Hee-koi por lo de **si volvieras a mi**, pero eso luego lo hablamos, matta ne! n.nU

**Ragsiel: **jejeje, me alegra que te este gustando el fic, de verdad, y por lo otro, si se que le encuentran gran parecido con el de juego por un beso, jejeje, me lo han dicho, pero te aseguro que no es igual por respeto a mi autora favorita que es maryluz -, jejeje, me alegra encontrar otra aliada mas de la natación, y si, veo que las dos odiamos a Relela ¬¬# jejeje, yo sin dudarlo hubiera apoyado tu team en contra de ella, jejeje, bueno pasando a otras cosas, si, T.T ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, violaron a mi Duito hermoso, pero ya descubrirás al ... que le hizo eso, y también que la pareja 01x02 me FASINA! Y como también a ti te gusta y lo pediste, aquí tienes un pequeño avance entre ellos, jejeje, bueno espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas el fic hasta el final, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Kennich: **pues ya vez que al final mi Hee-koi gano por que ni Duito no pudo mas, un día antes había tenido una recaída(como lo sabe quien leyó el cap anterior), y pues quieras o no el esfuerzo es considerable, también que el adelanto que te di haya sido de tu agrado, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado y que sigas el fic hasta el final, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Lune de Barlon: **jejeje, no te preocupes por eso, con saber lo que opinas para mi es mas que suficiente, jejeje, se que en muchos fics Duito es el que toma la iniciativa y mi Hee-koi es el obstinado que se niega a aceptar lo que siente por el, pero en este fic decidí que mi Hee-koi tomaba la iniciativa, se que a Trowita le gusta Duito, pero eso le da mas sabor al caldo, ya sabrán el porque y por Quatresito don´t worry, el comenzara a mover sus piezas para conquistar el corazón de Trowita, agradezco mucho que el fic de la Atlántida sea uno de tus favoritos, también lo actualizare pronto, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo, jejeje, por lo demás gracias por leer y escribir.

**Paty: **konichiwa, jejeje, gomen por la tardanza, pero es que las cosas aquí no andan muy bien, por otro lado, si, me divertí, me dore y tengo mas pila para seguir con los demás fics pendientes, jejeje, por ahora no puedo contestar tus preguntas, lo de Duito es mas que obvio T.T, pero te prometo que mientras mas sigas el fic, este mismo las contestara por ti, por lo demás gracia por leer y escribir.

**Shanty:** hola chica, me alegra mucho saber de ti, aun que no te entiendo muy bien jejeje, por lo poco que entendí , agradezco mucho que te este gustando el fic y espero que lo sigas hasta el final, muy pronto sabrás por que Kisa no habla y quien fue el ... que violo a mi Duito, espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Val Tao Yuy:** konichiwa, yo estoy muy bien gracias, me alegra mucho que el cap te haya gustado, jejeje, se que te pareció corto, pero no podía hacerlo de 40hojas por que si no todo el fic seria así, pero prometo hacer uno de esa magnitud, jejeje, por otro lado, se que tu piensas que Duito no parece mujer por que no tiene pechos, pero aun así si parece mujer, tanto por lo físico como por su delicadeza que es como lo describo en este fic, hay mujeres que no tienen pechos, ejemplo las gimnastas y algunas de natación, pero bueno, dejemos esto por la paz, por lo demás, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Alhena-star: **jejeje lamento mucho la demora, prometo subir el próximo cap mas rápido, me alegra que te este gustando el fic, espero que lo sigas hasta el final, también espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Dark Shinigami: **jejeje, me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, espero que lo sigas hasta el final, por otra parte si, los fics de maryluz me encantan pero por respeto a ella(como ya lo mencione) no son idénticos, hago mi propia versión jejeje, pues por lo de Trowita y Duito se me ocurrió que como siempre Trowita y Quatresito se enamoran a simple vista, por que no darles un par de obstáculos, además que es entendible de que a Trowita le guste Duito, ya que lo conoció primero y Duito esta O¬o..., pero bueno ¬¬, me pongo seria si no cierto soldado perfecto de ojos hermosos se enoja con migo(Ivanov voltea a ver a su Hee-koi quien POR SUERTE no escucho nada o al menos eso parece), - jejeje, además de que mi Hee-koi por mas que parezca una maquina sin sentimientos, es un ser humano, no deja de serlo, dímelo a mi ¬, este Oo! Continuo ¬¬, y también como siempre Duito es el que toma la iniciativa, ahora le toca a mi Hee-koi, por lo demás, poco a poco te iras enterando de los misterios y secretos de cada uno de nuestros personajes, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Lara: **gomene Y.Y, pero es que a veces el correo se llena demasiado y creo que es por eso que los reviews no llegan, pero que bueno que ahora si hayas podido dejar uno, arigato, me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando el fic, como tu lo dices, si me inspire en uno de los maravillosos fics de maryluz, pero en lugar de terrestre este es acuático jajaja (chiste malo ¬¬), este... continuo, hai! Me pase un rico descanso en Acapulquito, eso me sirvió de mucho, me tranquilice, me relaje y como tu dices ahora vengo con suficiente energía como para seguir subiendo capítulos, jajajaja, por lo de Duito, no te apures, créeme que ese... tipo... tendrá su merecido, arigato por los halagos y también por leer y escribir.

**Yaeko: **eto... T.T, gomen por la tardanza, pero es que tuve un problemita llamado internet, como ya lo dije, jejeje, pero espero que este cap también te haya gustado, prometo no tardarme demasiado en el otro cap, jejeje, y por tus preguntas, no te apures ni angusties, muy pronto tendrás las respuestas, gracias por leer y escribir.

Heee! (salen serpentinas de la nada), muchos reviews, muchos reviews, heeee!... Oo! Gomen es que me emociono muy rápido, n/n. Woww! No pensé que la historia tuviera tanto éxito, pero por todos ustedes amados lectores la continuare lo mas rápido que pueda, es una promesa.

También quiero volver a agradecer a mí otro yo (Youko) por volverme ah ayudar con algunas ideas de esta historia, ARIGATO, ARIGATO tomodachi n.nU...

(1)como ya había mencionado en el cap anterior, ignoro si existe el nombre de una revista de deportes con este nombre, la verdad se me ocurrió, no soy muy afecta a las revistas de deportes si no a las de investigación, anime, etc, pero digamos que esta es una inventada por mi, jejeje.

(2)no recuerdo si así se escribe, pero es una cama enorme, es como si dos matrimoniales estuvieran juntas, son muy cómodas y seguras para la gente que tiende a dormir muy loco (lo digo por experiencia T-T).

(3)las vueltas de campanas consisten en... bueno, depende si es el estilo crowl, mariposa y pecho es cuando el nadador mide la distancia y da una marometa, sus pies son los que tocan la pared, no sus manos, bueno también depende, pero no es recomendado por que se pierden segundos valiosos, además de que el impulso es menor y en algunos casos se exige hacer la vuelta de campana, pero en el estilo dorso es un poco difícil, como el estilo es hacia atrás, se cuelgan unos banderines de colores para que el nadador sepa que a llegado a la orilla, hay dos formas, una es darla estando en esa posición (hacia atrás) pero no se las recomiendo amenos de que la sepan dominar, por que el agua mezclada con cloro dentro de la nariz no es nada agradable, las primeras veces así me paso T.T y estuve estornudando todo el día... eto... Oo! gomen, o la segunda que es voltearse y se tiene permitido dos brazadas de crowl y después la vuelta, pero se pierden segundos.

(4)los carriles, como ya lo mencione anteriormente, son una especie de cadenas circulares de plástico, las cuales separan el lugar correspondiente de cada nadador, es decir, que estos separan a cada nadador, algunas albercas tienen seis y otras ocho, pero esto depende de la anchura de estas.

(5)creo que si es ese, el que los médicos usan para escuchar los latidos del corazón y la respiración, cuando dicen que digas 33.

Ahora vamos con los estilos (otra vez):

El nado estilo crowl, o mejor conocido como estilo libre, es el mas común que se utiliza, consiste en sacar los brazos del agua alternándolos, depende de las brazadas es la respiración, esto es, 2, 4, 8, etc. Se patalea con las piernas extendidas y continuamente.

El nado estilo dorso, consiste en colocarse boca arriba, la barbilla debe estar pegada al pecho y con los brazos se hacen círculos a los lados (también alternándolos), la patada es continuamente al igual que la respiración, también en este estilo se puede emplear la brazada alemana, que consiste en que los brazos salgan juntos de igual manera haciendo círculos y la patada es de ranita, la respiración es constante.

El estilo pecho, o mejor conocido como el de ranita, consiste en juntar los brazos a la altura del pecho extendiendo las manos, después se dirigen hacia delante estirándose lo mas que se pueda a la altura de la nariz en forma de flecha, entre mas lejos mejor y luego volteando las manos hacia fuera y jalando el agua con ambos brazos hasta los costados para repetir nuevamente la brazada, en la patada es parecida a la de una rana, solo que se sincroniza con la brazada y se hace en tres movimientos, encoger, estirar y juntar, el secreto de esta técnica es estirarse lo mas que se pueda, la respiración se hace en el momento de jalar el agua, cuando los brazos jalan el agua la cabeza sale y se toma aire, esta es continua.

El mariposa es él más agotador, se requiere de una cantidad de esfuerzo bastante, consiste en hacer un corazón con los brazos debajo del agua para después sacarlos como el aleteo de una mariposa, de ahí el nombre, la patada es de delfín, y para respirar es parecido al estilo pecho, solo que en este es cuando se da el aleteo, es decir, cuando los brazos salen del agua.

Espero que me haya explicado bien, si no, cualquier duda háganmela saber y con mucho gusto se las contestare, jejeje...

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Matta ne!

**PROPAGANDA:** sigan leyendo la Atlántida... si volvieras a mí... los templarios O jejeje

Aviso importante: próximamente estos fics tendrán actualización, espérenla! 


	5. Deliciosa Comida parte 1

**WATER KISS**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing y algunos de Fruits Basket no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **1x2 3x4 5xH etc, etc…

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, generalmente. n-nU

**Raiting: **es para todo publico, yo señalo el NC – 17

**Warnings: **shonen ai, lima o lemon suave, masturbación... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas: - **Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash back)

**ni-sama **– hermano mayor (por lo que se...)

**Do – **Dorothy de cariño.

**Adidas –** marca reconocida tanto de ropa deportiva como de artículos del mismo genero (gorras, tenis, balones, trajes de baño, etc), esta marca no me pertenece.

**Capitulo 5**

**Deliciosa comida (primera parte)**

La luz tenue de una pequeña lámpara encendida sobre el buró cerca de la enorme cama KingSaid(1) alumbraba la sobria habitación del apartamento del modelo juvenil mas popular y famoso hasta el momento de la revista Sport(2), su nombre... Heero Yuy... mejor conocido como el soldado perfecto, su sobrenombre provenía de su manera de ser...

Desde niño no mostraba sonrisa alguna, solo cuando se lo ordenaban, por que eso hacían, no se la pedían, se la ordenaban, jamás reprochaba sobre lo que le obligaban a hacer, parecía un soldado perfecto, solo recibiendo ordenes y cumpliéndolas sin ninguna queja o reproche... su tierra natal estaba en el remoto Oriente... Japón... el de belleza milenaria, con un pie en el pasado y otro en el presente, pero mirando siempre hacia el mañana, ilusionado, emprendedor y potente.

Se rumoraba que el soldado perfecto había comenzado su carrera desde los ocho años, a pesar de su corta edad, había viajado por muchos países, esto era por que poseía una característica muy especial, por lo general, los japoneses tienden a tener los ojos y cabello del mismo color, o ser descendientes de japoneses como madre japonesa y padre extranjero o viceversa, pero en el caso de Heero esto no era así, ambos padres eran japoneses, tenia los ojos de un color azul cobalto hermoso, podía verse el mar a través de ellos, su cabello era color castaño oscuro, casi negro, su piel apiñonada, su semblante frió y seco, estas características no eran propias de un japonés, sin embargo su nacionalidad y su sangre era las del sol naciente... si, así lo describían y catalogaban, amaba mucho su cultura y se perecía tanto a su madre... pero nadie conocía verdaderamente su historia, su verdadero pasado... nadie la sabia realmente, ni siquiera su padrino el doctor J quien era su representante... casi todas las bibliografías que hacían de el comenzaban desde que había empezado su carrera, a los ocho años, no antes... era un gran misterio...

Pero ahora, el soldado perfecto se encontraba recostado en un sillón reclinable cerca de la cama donde estaba el trenzado, sus manos descansaban en los brazos del cómodo sillón color marrón, no podía conciliar el sueño estaba en esa posición desde hacia mas de dos horas, porque ahí en su enorme y cómoda cama KingSaid estaba el chico bonito quien dormía placidamente solo con su ropa interior, una delgada sabana de ceda y un grueso cobertor tapándole desde la cintura hacia abajo, su mirada no se había apartado del chico bonito ni un momento desde que habían llegado. Esa situación comenzaba a tornarse muy difícil para el, no sabia por que rayos le había quitado la ropa?, "para estar mas cómodo...", se repitió a si mismo, los jeans y una playera de licra negra no eran muy cómodos para dormir que digamos, mas aun que el trenzado estaba sudando mucho y si no le hubiese quitado la ropa seguramente habría enfermado y seria peor la situación ya que el chico de ojos amatistas tenia los bronquios débiles, eso le había dicho la doctora Sara cuando lo atendió aquella vez que se desmayo en plena competencia, por eso no quería que el chico bonito sufriera mas de lo que ya sufría, eso lo sabia el por experiencia.

Cuando fue la campaña de una de las mejores marcas de ropa y artículos deportivos, Adidas, esta tuvo que realizarse en la calurosa Sabana Africana, el lugar lo habían escogido por que así tendría mas impacto la ropa de licra y le daba a la campaña mas originalidad y creatividad, pero con lo que el jamás se imagino era que tenia que dejarse la ropa por todo un día, incluida la noche, para que así la tela se ajustara perfectamente al cuerpo y la campaña saliera perfecta, al principio le pareció fácil, pero con un clima caluroso, árido y una temperatura de mas de 40 grados centígrados, la tela no era muy cómoda para moverse con libertad, a pesar de que en su camerino poseía aire acondicionado, el calor era muy asfixiante, y en la noche fue lo peor, por que la temperatura tiene a bajar hasta mas de los cero grados, no podía ponerse un pantalón o algo que lo tapara, solo un grueso cobertor, pero cuando quiso dormir, la tela comenzó a lastimarle y a rasparle, mas aparte que se enfermo por los cambios bruscos de temperatura, estuvo apunto de darle neumonía solo por los cambios de temperatura, su padrino el doctor J estuvo apunto de cancelar todo, pero Heero no quiso, jamás había cancelado un contrato, nunca lo hacia y no empezaría en esa ocasión solo por una pequeñez así, al menos el lo veía de esa forma, a pesar de que se sentía morir no podía rendirse, no podía hacerlo ahora que estaba a unos pasos de volver a verla... hubiese sido muy estúpido si se hubiese rendido estando tan cerca de ella... lo vio como una misión la cual acepto con una sonrisa...

Por ello quería que el trenzado estuviera lo mas cómodo posible, el tenia un sueño, se lo dijo con emoción unas horas antes...

**(Flash Back)**

- a mí me fascina la natación, desde que era niño iba a clubes y he ganado medallas y diplomas de los mismos, sabes, sueño con ser uno de los nadadores mas famosos de todos los tiempos, igual que Zeck Marquise, quiero llegar hasta las olimpiadas... y de ser posible ganar todas las pruebas incluidos los relevos y establecer nuevos record mundiales... – dijo el chico bonito muy emocionado.

- eso será muy difícil – le dijo el ojiazul un poco incrédulo.

- lo sé, por eso no descansare hasta cumplir mi sueño – dijo Duo sonriéndole dulcemente.

**(Fin del Fash Back)**

Si lo hubiese dejado así probablemente le hubiera dado un ataque ya que no se encontraba muy bien, pero todo empeoro cuando retiro su ropa, pudo sentir que su piel era muy suave y blanca a la vista... "no..." se regaño a si mismo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y distraía su mente, no dejaría que de nuevo su mente divagara mas haya de la realidad, por que si lo hacia tal vez por fin la tentación vencería sobre el y después se arrepentiría... pero volvió a recordar como contemplo el cuerpo del hermoso ángel tendido sobre la enorme cama, su cuerpo delgado y delicado pero bien definido, largas piernas tiernas y blancas, un abdomen plano y pequeño, de espalda y hombros finos, con una piel seductora en un tono blanco como la nieve que pintaba bellamente de color rozado cuando se sonrojaba, las facciones de su cara finas, hermosas y delicadas, destacando sus profundos y extraños ojos amatistas, pero igualmente hermosos... eran de un tono azul violeta que invitaba a perderse en ellos a cualquiera que los mirara para remarcar su grandeza, una larga y sedosa cabellera castaña clara que le llegaba debajo de la cadera, regularmente atada en una trenza, solo que ahora resaltaba aun mas su belleza por la luz débil de a lámpara a un costado de ellos... suspiro profundamente... no iba a negarlo, disfrutaba cada vez que lo veía, parecía un ángel... como podía evitar que tan bella criatura pudiera hacerse daño en el estado en el que estaba?...

Pero en que estaba pensando?, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y miro hacia el techo para sacar los pensamientos seductores que se formaban en ella, se prometió resistir esa fuerte tentación de no tocar al trenzado, solo lo cuidaría, velaría su sueño, solo eso... aun que era muy difícil contenerse estando tan cerca de el, no resistió y volvió a mirarlo, no dejaba de preguntarse que tan suave estaría su piel?, que tan agradable seria sentir su calor?, su rítmica respiración... que tan maravilloso se sentiría tenerlo en sus brazo?, que suculentos serian sus labios cuando los probara?... pero en que demonios estaba pensando?, se levanto apresuradamente del sillón tocando su cabeza con una de sus manos, miro hacia la ventana y volvió a sacudir su cabeza, su mente le estaba volviendo a jugar chueco en ese momento y su imaginación complotaba contra el, pero ya era demasiado no admitir que le gustaba el trenzado, esa no era la palabra, estaba enamorado del chico bonito, ya se había mentido a si mismo demasiado como para seguir haciéndolo, ya no le importaba que fuera hombre y no mujer, quería que Duo fuera suyo, lo admitía, pero lo seria de una forma sería y en todos los sentidos y no por accidente, porque nadie había despertado en el tantas emociones como lo hacia el trenzado, aunque todo iba tan rápido, por ello quería conocerlo y saber si el trenzado sentía lo mismo por el... por eso resistiría la tentación de no tocarlo, por que si lo hacia, tal vez su cuerpo no lo obedecería, el deseo lo invadiría y la tentación habría ganado, además de que lastimaría a la persona que amaba... por que eso era lo que sentía por Duo... amor... pero... "que es el amor?..." se pregunto mirando al hermoso trenzado que estaba tendido sobre la cama dormido placidamente.

"Porque siento esto?, debería estar feliz porque por fin encontré a alguien a quien amar, pero... porque mi corazón se siente frió?, acaso será porque no se si el me corresponda?, todo es tan confuso, como entender algo que jamás me enseñaron?, algo que jamás me demostraron, como?...", volvió a pensar sentándose en el mismo sillón, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras veía hacia la nada, no sabia nada con respecto al amor, cual era realmente el significado de esa palabra?...

Sabia que había muchas formas de amor... pero como saberlo realmente cuando nadie le había mostrado alguna forma?. Lo único que sabia y que le había dicho su padrino era que la gente sentía un calor interno cuando sentía amor por alguien, fuera cual fuera la forma de ese amor, pero con el trenzado le pasaba algo diferente, era un sentimiento muy cálido, ese mismo sentimiento nublaba su vista y le hacia perder la razón, acaso eso era amar a otra persona?, estaba muy confundido y más aun cuando recordó lo que el ojivioleta estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía por él...

**(Flash Back)**

- Heero... – susurro el chico bonito.

- que sucede, te sientes mal? – Pregunto el ojiazul no quitando su mano de la frente del ojivioleta.

- Heero, si tu... si tu eres un científico, te fascina el descubrimiento y trabajas con animales... entonces me puedes explicar por que... por que sabiendo que eres un hombre yo... – dijo el

ojivioleta comenzando a ruborizarse.

- tu que? – Pregunto intrigado el modelo mientras manejaba.

- yo... siento esto por ti?... – decía mientras tocaba su pecho con ambas manos.

- que sientes por mí? – "Si dices que te gusto... yo...", pensó el modelo expectativo.

- yo té... – susurro para después quedarse completamente dormido.

- He?...

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Pero lamentablemente Duo se quedo dormido dejándolo con una enorme duda, acaso en trenzado también sentía lo mismo por el?... tal vez en algún momento se lo preguntaría... tal vez el le ayudaría a entender esa palabra casi desconocida para el... amor... Pero a pesar de su confusión, aun estaba preocupado por su ángel de ojos violetas, no dejaba de sentir angustia por el, estaría bien dejarlo dormir y no despertarlo para saber como estaba?, Cómo se sentía?, esa sustancia le habría echo daño?, y si se estaba muriendo lentamente?, y si dejaba de respirar en el transcurso de la noche?...

- contrólate... – murmuro colocándose una de sus manos en su cabeza para tranquilizarse, estaba divagando demasiado en el asunto, mas bien haciendo suposiciones estúpidas.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron a su departamento y el chico bonito estaba igual que antes, dormido profundamente... aun respiraba y no se había vuelto a quejar, solo hablaba dormido.

- no me hagas daño... por favor... – murmuraba el trenzado con voz entrecortada mientras comenzaba a moverse.

- como?... – susurro Heero mientras miraba al ojivioleta con sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, la fiesta en la casa de los Catalonia seguía sumamente animada, la música no había bajado el volumen ni un poco. A pesar de que ya eran mas de las 2:00 de la madrugada, parecía que eso iba hasta el amanecer.

Un chico un poco mareado pero aun consiente de piel canela y ojos esmeraldas ya rojos por el llanto y el alcohol se encontraba sentado en la barra del mini bar, encima de la barra habían mas de diez caballitos de tequila vacíos y una botella del mismo licor casi vacía. Se sentía fatal por lo que le había echo a Duo, aquel que tanto quería. Miro su mano con la cual golpeo a Duo, los nudillos estaban un poco rojos, aun le dolía, pero lo que mas le lastimaba era que había golpeado la suave piel del ojivioleta en lugar de acariciarla, sintió como la sangre le volvía a hervir por el gran error y apretó los ojos y los puños con furia, y todo por culpa del ojiazul acaso el modelo estaba interesado en el chico bonito?, y acaso también el chico bonito estaba interesado en el modelo?...

- no... no puede ser... - susurro firmemente sirviéndose y tomándose de golpe otro caballito, pero en ese momento... - ahora que lo recuerdo... – murmuro apartando el caballito de su boca.

(Flash back)

- permiso... – dijo el ojiazul mirándolo fríamente, ese tipo no le caía nada bien, sobre todo por como acosaba al trenzado, por que lo acosaba, solo de pensarlo una punzada aparecía en su estomago, acaso eran celos?.

- no puedes ir a ver a Duo, fueron ordenes del entrenador Zeck – dijo el moreno rotundamente, que era lo que quería el ojiazul con Duo?...

- no puedo ir, no sabes quien soy?... – dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente - Soy Heero Yuy y observa como si puedo ir... – dijo apartando al moreno de su camino, pero una fastidiosa rubia lo tomo fuertemente del brazo haciendo que este se detuviera de golpe – Relena Suéltame... – le dijo molesto.

- no Heero, no dejare que vayas con el, por que te interesa tanto, te la has pasado observándolo durante toda la competencia, crees que no me he dado cuenta? – dijo la rubia molesta.

Trowa no pudo despegar la vista de Heero, como que se la pasaba viendo a su trenzado, acaso seria verdad lo que dijo esa chica, frunció el ceño y volvió cruzarse en el camino del ojiazul.

- no me importa quien seas, no puedes ver a Duo, no tienes ningún derecho sobre el – dijo en moreno furioso.

- tu tampoco tienes ningún derecho a tocarlo – dijo realmente enojado el ojiazul al recordar todo lo que le hizo ese sujeto a su ángel.

- tengo mas derecho que tu... – dijo dispuesto a defender a su Duo.

- no lo tienes... – dijo dispuesto a golpear a ese altanero, pero Relena lo jalo fuertemente.

- vamonos Heero, no vale la pena – dijo la rubia abrazando con mas fuerza el brazo de Heero.

(Fin del Flash Back)

Dejo caer el caballito de vidrio en la barra sin importarle si se rompía o no... Eso fue en la competencia, pero que asunto podría querer ese sujeto con el chico bonito?, desde entonces sospecho el interés del ojiazul por el ojivioleta y ahora también en la fiesta...

**(Flash Back)**

- sí? – Pregunto el trenzado nervioso al verlo tan cerca de el pero con una dulce sonrisa.

- quisiera hablar contigo... – dijo Heero al percatarse de que tan cerca estaba del trenzado.

- ha... yo... – balbuceo el chico bonito sintiéndose nervioso.

- se te ofrece algo? – pregunto el moreno con cierta frialdad, ese sujeto comenzaba a molestarle.

- Trowa... – dijo Duo sorprendido ante la acción agresiva del moreno.

- no es asunto tuyo – dejo el ojiazul amenazadoramente, ese tipo ya lo había cansado y esta vez no se detendría si se interfería entre el y el ojivioleta.

- claro que lo es – dijo el moreno molesto ante el comentario del ojiazul.

- Trowa por favor – decía la ojiazul tratando de detener al moreno, no quería que una pelea se armara.

- estoy harto de tu altanería... – decía el ojiverde molesto.

- y yo estoy arto de que intervengas en lo que no te incumbe – decía Heero listo para golpearlo.

- Trowa, no lo hagas por favor – decía por fin Duo sosteniéndolo del brazo al ver el estado de su amigo.

- no Duo, esto ya es personal... – decía el moreno zafándose del ojivioleta.

El moreno levanto el puño para golpear al ojiazul quien ya lo esperaba, al momento de lanzar el puñetazo golpeo algo cálido, pensó que había golpeado la mejilla del modelo, pero al enfocarse mejor vio que el que recibió el puñetazo fue Duo quien protegía al modelo de frente...

- auch!... – susurro el ojivioleta antes de caer al piso, toco su mejilla y pudo notar que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

- Duo! – dijo el ojiazul ayudándolo a levantarse.

El moreno estaba petrificado, por que razón el chico bonito había defendido al ojiazul, oh peor aun, había golpeado al trenzado, a su trenzado...

- Trowa que hiciste? – le decía la morena en tono de regaño al ojiverde.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Entonces, después de todo el ojiazul estaba interesado en el ojivioleta, no, eso no era posible, no dejaría que el modelo de segunda le ganara, jamás, el conocía mucho mas a Duo de lo que el modelucho podría llegar a conocerlo, amenos de que Duo lo rechazara, y eso solamente escuchándolo de los mismos tentadores labios del trenzado. Solo de pensar eso el estomago se le revolvía por completo, tomo otro caballito para tranquilizarse y se lo empino hasta que este estuviera vació, "jamás dejare que Duo sea tuyo, jamás... amenos que el me lo pida, solo así... y aun que lo haga lo dudaría..." pensó mientras se recargaba en la barra nuevamente.

Junto a el estaban unos ojos azules mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, no estaba muy contenta por lo que le había echo a Duo, como se atrevió a golpearlo?, mas bien no estaba contenta por el alboroto que este había causado entre ambas escuelas rivales, ya estaba mas que convencida de que a Trowa le gustaba Duo y que le dio un ataque de celos al ver que el modelo ojiazul estaba interesado en el, eso estaba mas claro que el agua, pero eso era lo que no entendía, por que el moreno no se lo decía de una buena vez?, tal vez Duo le correspondería, o solo le diría que lo quería como un buen amigo pero no le dejaría de hablar, "los hombres se complican tanto la vida", pensó la ojiazul, pero por que no quitarse la duda?...

- hayyy!!! Trowa, debería golpearte – le dijo la ojiazul levantándose bruscamente y colocando sus manos en la cintura – si no quieres que te ganen a Duo deberías confesarle lo que sientes por el de una buena vez, ya es lo bastante obvio saber que sentiste celos cuando Heero Yuy se mostró interesado en el, no intentes negarlo – le dijo con un tono molesto.

- no lo entiendes Hilde?... que tal si me rechaza?... – murmuro el ojiverde aun recargado en la barra y cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba sus puños.

- como lo sabrás si no le dices?, que tal si Duo te corresponde? – le dijo la chica con el mismo tono molesto sin dejar de mirarlo.

- que tal si no... – volvió a murmurar entrecortadamente el moreno mientras una lagrima brotaba y bajaba por su mejilla.

- YA TE DIJE QUE COMO LO VAS A SABER SI NO LE DICES!!!... – le grito la chica mas molesta que antes.

- quiero estar solo Hilde... por favor... – le susurro el ojiverde volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la barra con las mejillas húmedas.

- HAYYY... HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!!! – Dijo furiosa cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose a sentarse – de nada te servirá que llores Trowa Barton, lo echo, echo esta y si no quieres decirle a Duo ese es ya tu problema, yo intente convencerte – dijo la chica en la misma posición que antes mientras miraba alrededor.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del minibar...

- Winner, a donde fue Yuy?, No lo he visto desde que estábamos en el jardín – le pregunto curioso el chino al rubio mientras buscaba al ojiazul con la mirada entre tanta gente.

- ammm... no sé... – dijo el rubio haciéndose el desentendido y tomando su bebida.

- no mientas, si lo sabes, donde esta? – Volvió a decir el chino con un tono molesto mientras miraba al rubio directo a los ojos.

- haay Wufei, deberías confiar mas en las personas – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole ampliamente al sentir su mirada perturbadora.

- mmm... como sea – dijo mirando hacia otro lugar topándose con el moreno recargado en la barra - oye ese no es el capitán de colmillo blanco? – Pregunto el chino dudoso señalándolo.

- mmm?... – pregunto Quatre mirando hacia la dirección que le decía el chino – creo que si, que hay con él? – Pregunto curioso el rubio por el comentario del chino.

- con el no, con la chica que esta a su lado, es preciosa, crees que sea su novia? – Pregunto algo interesado el chino.

- lo dudo... – dijo desinteresadamente pero sin dejar de ver al ojiverde – "jamás creí verlo así" pensó el rubio sintiéndose un poco triste por el ojiverde.

- solo hay un modo de comprobarlo... – dijo el oriental terminando de golpe su bebida y comenzando a caminar hacia donde la morena estaba.

- que piensas hacer? – Pregunto algo preocupado el chico de ojos aqua, Wufei solía meterse con frecuencia en problemas por hacer lo mismo que estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento.

- solo quiero bailar con ella, después de todo esto es una fiesta, eso no es malo o sí? Además se ve molesta y aburrida, quizás él la puso de malas, no pienso comérmela, aunque... – dijo mirando a la ojiazul de arriba hacia abajo - tal vez no sea mala idea... – dijo cambiando su mirada pervertidamente.

- Wufei, recuerda lo que té pasa cuando haces este tipo de cosas, o te rompen la cara o de plano las chicas terminan por abofetearte – le recordó el rubio sonriendo disimuladamente.

- dudo que en esta ocasión pase eso, además el Capitán de la escuela rival se ve un poco ebrio y ella se ve aburrida, dudo que se quede con él por mucho tiempo, por eso voy yo antes de que otro sujeto me gane, me conoces sabes que no haré nada que ella no quiera – le sonrió al rubio mientras volvía a caminar hacia donde estaba la ojiazul.

Quatre solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario de Wufei, pero era muy cierto, el no le haría nada que ella no quisiera, muchas veces le había pasado que invitaba a una chica a bailar o a tomar el fresco y los novios aparecían y lo golpeaban dejándole un enorme ojo morado e hinchado o una mano muy bien marcada en su blanca piel departe de la chica.

En una ocasión le pasaron muchas cosas diferentes en una sola noche, fue en la primera fiesta que realizo Dorothy, mucho antes de que Heero llegara a la escuela, la chica fue Relena, esta se encontraba recargada en la pared que conectaba a la cocina con el comedor, le pidió bailar, pero por el sonido de la música estaba tan alto, que ella le entendió follar(3) en lugar de bailar y le dio una bofetada que Wufei jamás olvidara acompañada de unas insultos, después había una linda pelirroja sentada en las escaleras, su nombre era May, se veía muy sola, por eso fue a pedirle que si salían al jardín un rato, la tomo dulcemente de la mano y se dirigieron al jardín, pero antes de llegar ahí, apareció un tipo alto y robusto, lo golpeo sin avisarle tumbándolo al suelo le reclamaba por que se llevaba a su novia y demás insultos, la chica logro calmarlo y se disculpo con el chino, el oriental no se daba por vencido, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse vencer, pero así siguió, recibiendo golpes tanto de mujeres como de hombres sin contar las vomitadas departe de chicas completamente ebrias hasta que la fiesta terminó. El rubio al recordarlo rió ampliamente, no cabía duda que la mayor virtud del chino era nunca darse por vencido, acompañado con orgullo claro!!!.

- nunca cambiara... – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

Mientras tanto...

- en verdad Trowa, por que te complicas tanto la vida?, Llévalo a cenar, sabes que a Duo le encanta la comida y después de una buena atmósfera y un momento perfecto... solo dile... Duo me gustas o algo como quisieras aceptar ser mi novio? O algo cursi, a Duo le gustan las cursilerías, no creo que te deje de hablar o que te golpee por eso, eso tenlo por seguro, conozco lo suficientemente bien a Duo como para saber que el nunca te haría una grosería – dijo la ojiazul volteando nuevamente a verlo pero aun molesta.

- no lo entiendes Hilde?... el no va a aceptar... – dijo el moreno aun recargado en la barra mirando hacia la nada.

- ashhh!!! contigo no se puede hablar, eres de lo peor... – dijo la morena aun mas enojada que antes y volviendo a su antigua pose – yo trato de ayudarte y me desprecias, te doy ideas y no las aceptas, eres tan negativo... – dijo arqueando nuevamente las cejas.

"no lo entiendes Hilde... no se lo he dicho por que... por que temo perderlo... perderlo definitivamente... ese es mi mayor miedo... perder a la persona que mas quiero... a la única persona que ha logrado quitar de mi estos sentimientos sucios de lodo... prefiero callarme este sentimiento a lo peor... lo prefiero..." – pensó Trowa tristemente mientras miraba a la chica – sabes?... para mi Duo es como una ola... – susurro el moreno.

- Cómo una ola?, Por que dices eso? – Dijo la morena interesada en la palabras del ojiverde y mirándolo con curiosidad pero sin perder su posición.

- se acerca a ti pero al mismo tiempo se aleja tan rápido como llego... te toca suavemente los pies... su tacto se siente fresco y agradable... pero cuando te inclinas para querer tocarla y contemplarla, se aleja rápidamente de ti... es un hombre que nunca se podrá atrapar... aunque siempre esta sonriendo... a veces creo que es un mar de secretos... – dijo el moreno mirando hacia la nada nuevamente.

- Trowa... acaso tu... – le dijo la morena viendo al ojiverde sorprendida.

Cerca de ahí, el chino se fue acercando a la ojiazul lentamente, si era hermosa de lejos, de cerca estaba mucho mejor, parece que la chica no había notado su cercanía porque aun conservaba su misma posición pero ahora estaba mirando al moreno con sorpresa, sonrió, probablemente este le decía que fuera a divertirse o algo así, respiro hondo y aclaro su garganta, solo esperaba que por esa noche, solo por esa noche no recibiera un golpe, solo por esa noche...

- disculpa, me preguntaba si tu quisieras bailar conmigo?... – le pregunto suave y respetuosamente mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa y su mano la estiraba ligeramente hacia la ojiazul para que esta pudiera tomarla.

Hilde se sobresalto un poco al oírlo, no se dio cuenta en que momento ese atractivo chico se acerco a ella, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que había dicho Trowa que no se percato de su cercanía, lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, era muy guapo, un chico con facciones orientales, ojos rasgados y obscuros igual que su cabello, piel blanca y una bonita sonrisa dirigida solo a ella, estaba nerviosa jamás había visto un chico con ese físico, le iba a decir que si, pero por que las palabras no salían de su boca?.

El chino comenzó a sentirse tonto, estaba mirando a la ojiazul y extendiéndole la mano esperando a que ella la tomara, pero ella solamente le observaba sonrojada y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, acaso si era novia del capitán de colmillo blanco y estaba asustada por la reacción de este?, supuso que si por su comportamiento, su sonrisa cambio a seriedad, bajo lentamente su mano murmurando un "disculpa, no quería molestarte" y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando una tibia y temblorosa mano lo tomo por el brazo, volteo confundido y se topo con la dulce y sonrojada cara de la ojiazul.

- s... si... si quiero... – titubeo la chica completamente sonrojada para después mostrar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Trowa aun recargado en la barra del mini bar, al escuchar la débil voz de la chica, volteo la cabeza mirando con furia al chino, el cual se percato de eso y se estremeció ante la fría mirada del ojiverde, si no conociera a Heero, juraría que esa seria la primera vez que lo habían mirado así.

- espero que tu novio no se moleste – dijo el chino tomando dulcemente la mano de la ojiazul, pero sin dejar de mirar a Trowa.

- mi novio?... quien?... Trowa?... – pregunto confundida señalando al ojiverde - jaja, el no es mi novio, es uno de mis mejores amigos, no hay problema – dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente, se levanto del banquillo y se acerco a Trowa hasta quedar a la altura de su oído para susurrarle – Trowa, no sigas tomando mas y piensa en lo que te dije con respecto a Duo, vale? – Murmuro mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

El moreno sonrió discretamente mientras veía a su loca y feliz amiga jalando al pobre chico chino confundido hacia la bola de chicos bailando. Volvió a su misma posición que antes y siguió pensando en todo lo que Hilde le había dicho, _" si no quieres que te ganen a Duo deberías confesarle lo que sientes por el de una buena vez, ya es lo bastante obvio saber que sentiste celos cuando Heero Yuy se mostró interesado en él, no intentes negarlo... como lo sabrás si no le dices?, Que tal si Duo te corresponde?... de nada te servirá que llores Trowa Barton, lo echo, echo esta y si no quieres decirle a Duo ese es ya tu problema, yo intente convencerte... en verdad Trowa, por que te complicas tanto la vida?, Llévalo a cenar, sabes que a Duo le encanta la comida y después de una buena atmósfera y un momento perfecto... solo dile... Duo me gustas o algo como quisieras aceptar ser mi novio? O algo cursi, a Duo le gustan las cursilerías, no creo que te deje de hablar o que te golpee por eso, eso tenlo por seguro...",_ "tiene razón...", pensó el ojiverde sonriendo ligeramente.

- am... puedo sentarme? – le pregunto tímidamente el rubio al moreno quien estaba recargado en el minibar con el rostro cubierto por sus largos y musculosos brazos morenos.

- ... – el moreno sin deshacerse de su posición, solo volteo un poco su rostro, dejando ver uno de sus rojos y húmedos ojos esmeraldas, no noto su presencia por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, lo miro por varios segundos mientras el rubio seguía de pie con su amplia sonrisa, pero el moreno no emitió ningún sonido de acuerdo o desacuerdo.

- espero que no te moleste... – dijo el rubio tomando asiento mientras le sonreía amplia y dulcemente – la fiesta esta muy animada no lo crees?, A propósito, permíteme que me presente, yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner de la escuela Oz, espero que no te importe, aun que se que eso a ti no te interesa por ahora por lo que puedo ver... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

El moreno siguió contemplándolo con curiosidad pero sin apartarse de su posición.

- Cómo veo que tu no quieres hablar, yo tampoco lo haré, solo quise acompañarte ya que no conozco a nadie mas que al chico que saco a bailar a tu novia, jeje – por que esas palabras le provocaban molestia? - además de que no se de una persona que tome casi toda una botella de tequila solo y aun este consciente – dijo señalando la botella y sin dejar de sonreírle.

- no es verdad... – dijo por fin el moreno levantándose de su posición.

- como? – Dijo el rubio borrando su sonrisa por completo y mirándolo sorprendido, "habré dicho algo malo?" Pensó.

- ella no es mi novia... – dijo el ojiverde sentándose mientras miraba a Hilde quien bailaba animadamente con Wufei.

En ese momento el corazón del rubio se acelero a mil por hora, se había sentido contento de que el mismo capitán de Colmillo Blanco le hubiese dicho que aquella chica de ojos azul celestes no era su novia, "entonces... quizás si..." pensó el rubio emocionado.

- entonces ella no es tu novia? – Pregunto el rubio con la mas encantadora de las sonrisas mientras miraba atentamente al moreno.

- no... ella es mi mejor amiga... – dijo el ojiverde mirando al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ha... – dijo el rubio ruborizándose mientras miraba a la pista.

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirando hacia la pista y escuchando la música cuando...

- me preguntaba... – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después comenzar a reír.

- ha... tu primero por favor – decía el rubio sonrojado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir al jardín, lo que pasa es que aquí hay mucho ruido y necesito platicar con alguien, como Hilde esta entretenida y no quiero arruinar su diversión... además de que me pareces una persona agradable... que dices? – dijo el moreno mirando al rubio.

- haa... si... – dijo el rubio sonrojándose aun más.

Y así ambos nadadores de escuelas rivales se levantaron de su lugar y caminaron hacia el jardín para tener una agradable platica. Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, una ojivioleta ruborizada bailaba felizmente con el chico oriental, desde que la había sacado a bailar sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, acaso estaba nervioso?, Si, posiblemente, normalmente era muy tímido con las mujeres, desde que estaba en su país, China, siempre fue muy tímido, normalmente se acostumbra salir con una chica pero sin nada de besos, abrazos o cualquier contacto físico, por ello era tímido, pero cuando fue el intercambio se sorprendió mucho con el comportamiento de la gente occidental, las parejas caminaban libremente tomados de la mano, abrazándose o incluso besándose en frente de toda la gente sin avergonzarse, se extraño, pero al entrar a su nuevo colegio y asistir a fiestas, la tímidas que tenia se le quito poco a poco, pero lo ahora no cuadraba era el por que estaba nervioso ante la chica de ojos azules?, Desde que la había sacado a bailar, desde que vio su sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacia que su piel resaltara al igual que sus ojos azules, parecía que una corriente eléctrica invadía su cuerpo, pero simplemente no lo entendía.

- A propósito, como te llamas? – Le pregunto el chino acercándose mas a ella.

- Hilde Schbeiker… y tu? – le contesto la ojiazul sonrojada por el acercamiento del chino.

- Chang Wufei, pero todos me dicen Wufei – le dijo con una fugas sonrisa.

- esta bien... Wufei... – dijo la chica tímidamente.

Ella solo sonrió un poco sonrojada al igual que el, sin duda esa noche iba a ser muy interesante…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina de la casa de los Catalonia, una rubia enfurecida caminaba de un lado al otro sin poder tranquilizarse, mientras era acompañada por su hermanastra.

Sus planes para hacer suyo a Heero esa noche habían fallado totalmente por culpa del estúpido trenzado, quien tomo por error el vaso preparado con la droga destinado a Heero, pero también había sido culpa del chino, por decir que el vaso con agua era para Heero y no para el trenzado, de haber sido así, todo habría sido perfecto. Estaba furiosa, sus ojos azul celestes sacaban chispas a cada paso que daba, mientras Dorothy la miraba tranquilamente.

- déjame ver si entendí... – decía la pelilargo colocando una mano en su boca para evitar reírse – le preparaste un vaso de agua con la droga a Heero sabiendo que no toma alcohol para poder acostarte con el?... – termino apretando mas su mano contra su boca.

- si así es... – decía la chica de ojos celestes caminando de un lado al otro colérica.

- pppfff... jajaja!!!... Té... te dije que no iba a funcionar... jajaja... no es tan fácil engañar a Heero... jajaja... – le dijo la rubia de cabello largo mirando con diversión a su hermanastra mientras reía sin control.

- no te burles Do no es gracioso!!! – Dijo la chica mirándola de forma amenazante - esto era perfecto, lo planee durante toda la semana, no debía fallar, una vez que drogara a Heero lo subiría a mi alcoba y todo estaría arreglado, seria mío, pero no, vino el estúpido chino a echarlo a perder... pero ya me las pagara... – decía aun mas molesta que antes sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

- Relena, detente un momento, me estas mareando – le dijo la rubio seriamente tomando a la ojiceleste de los hombros deteniéndola en seco – así esta mejor – le dijo tranquilamente – pero no toda la culpa fue de Wufei, no te desquites con el, por lo que entendí Heero solo le pidió un vaso con agua, mas no le dijo que se lo iba a tomar, después de todo el que lo tomo fue ese tal Duo Maxwell o no? – Dijo la rubia pensando.

- eso que importa Do, sabia que debí habérselo dado yo misma, fui una estúpida por confiarme, perdí mi oportunidad por el estúpido ese... – decía la ojiceleste tristemente mientras se recargaba en la alacena.

- animo Relenita, algo me dice que tal vez tengas otra oportunidad... – dijo la chica rubia sonriendo maliciosamente mientras veía a la ojiceleste.

- conozco esa sonrisita Do, que estas tramando? – Pregunto curiosa la ojiceleste sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba mas a su hermanastra.

- solo piénsalo, el campamento empezara mas pronto de lo que crees, estaremos en cabañas, no habrá muchos profesores que nos estén vigilando a todas horas, mas en la noche, sabes lo que eso significa? – Le preguntaba divertida.

- que tendré otra oportunidad con Heero?... – le dijo entrelazando sus manos mientras sonreía felizmente.

- algo mejor Relena, que cuando lo hagas todos lo sabrán, hasta el mismísimo Duo y eso significa?... – le dijo la rubia estirando la mano para que Relena terminara el plan.

- que yo ganare y él perderá, como debe de ser siempre... – dijo sonriendo malévolamente - me las vas a pagar Heero jamás te perdonare por lo que me hiciste...

**(Flash Back)**

- Heero me lastimas, no estábamos haciendo nada – dijo la chica.

Pero Heero la ignoro, la metió a la cocina y la arrincono colocando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para evitar que escapara..

- Heero, no tienes por que encelarte, no estábamos haciendo nada – dijo la rubia coquetamente, pero el ojiazul le miraba fríamente.

- que pusiste en el vaso Relena? – Le dijo en un tono seco.

- de que hablas Heero? – Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- se me esta acabando la paciencia contigo Relena, que pusiste en el vaso? – Dijo Heero deforma fría.

- no he puesto nada en ningún lado, además lo ingeriste, no es así?... – con esa respuesta ella misma se había delatado.

- escúchame bien, y que te quede bien claro... – dijo tomándola fuertemente de los hombros y mirándola de forma amenazante – si algo le llega a pasar a Duo, no tendré compasión de ti, estoy harto de que siempre digas que tu y yo somos algo siendo que ni siquiera me agradas, estoy harto de que pienses que algún día te haré caso, estoy harto de ti, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi... espero que lo hayas entendido – dijo soltándola fríamente y salió de la cocina para ver como seguía su trenzado.

- no Heero... aun no lo entiendo, tu serás mío y de nadie mas... – dijo frunciendo el ceño – así tenga que quitar del camino a ese chico...

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- te tragaras cada palabra, cada acción que hiciste hoy Heero Yuy, lo juro... haré que, me ames tanto o mas como yo te amo a ti, no permitiré que ese maldito flacucho se quede contigo, me rogaras que este contigo, así tenga que quitar del camino a Duo Maxwell... – decía la ojiceleste enfurecida al recordar la actitud del ojiazul.

Mientras tanto, la pelilargo estaba sonriendo plácidamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

"Eso es mi querida hermana, ríe y disfruta los últimos momentos felices que tendrás querida, por que no duraran mucho, si todo sale a la perfección, mi venganza será todo un éxito, Relena será humillada, insultada y dejara de ser la favorita de todos, pagara caro todo lo que me ha hecho, se arrepentirá de haber entrado a la familia Catalonia, sobre todo, se arrepentirá de haberme quitado lo que yo mas amaba, lo juro..." – decía la pelilargo sonriendo, mientras en su interior su alma le dolía al recordar lo que había pasado...

- oye Do... – dijo la ojiazul volteando rápidamente para ver a la rubia haciendo que esta saliera de su transe para ponerle atención – hagamos un trato...

- que tipo de trato Relena, por que conozco tus tratos y jamás me han beneficiado, siempre soy la perjudicada, por ejemplo esta fiesta, la cual padre no sabe nada – decía molesta la rubia molesta.

- tranquilízate Do, además convenceré a papá de que no nos regañe, vale?, pero créeme esta vez será diferente, te prometo que mientras me ayudes con Heero, yo te ayudare con el capitán de Colmillo Blanco, así estaremos ambas a mano te parece? – le dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole fastidiosamente.

- mmm suena tentador... pero parece que yo no le gusto a Trowa – decía la rubia no muy segura.

- vamos Do, esta vez nos conviene a las dos – decía Relena mientras extendía su mano.

- mmm bien, acepto, pero esto nos conviene a las dos Relena, esta claro? – decía la rubia estrechando la mano de la ojiceleste en señal de acuerdo.

- si Do, te prometo que no te arrepentirás – le decía la ojiazul sonriendo contenta.

Después de cerrar el trato, ambas volvieron a la fiesta para divertirse un poco mas antes de pasar todo lo que restaba antes del campamento ideando un plan, después de todo planear lo de Heero y Trowa no seria nada fácil...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al escuchar la suplica del trenzado, volteo a verlo sorprendido y también algo intrigado por lo que decía el trenzado, que no le hiciera daño?, a quien se podría estar refiriendo?, acaso a el?, no, no lo creía, ya que no solo fue en ese momento, también cuando estaban en el auto...

**(Flash Back)**

- no... no me... toques, por... por favor... – decía el chico bonito desde el asiento del copiloto sudando muchísimo.

- no te voy a hacer nada... – le decía Heero para tratar de calmarlo.

- por favor... no me gusta... no lo hagas... te lo suplico... – decía insistentemente el trenzado sudando mas y más.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Seguramente solo seria una pesadilla, o tal vez... alguien le había echo daño al trenzado... a veces las cosas malas que vivimos se reflejan en forma de pesadillas, o al menos el lo consideraba así, ya que le sucedía algo parecido... no tenia recuerdos de sus primeros tres años, solo de los cuatro en adelante, cuando comenzó su tormento... por eso solo dormía una o dos horas, con eso era mas que suficiente, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado, así es que no era problema cuidar toda la noche a Duo, pero lo intrigaba, que sueño tendría?...

- Heero... Heero... – murmuro el ojivioleta colocándose boca arriba, abrazando la almohada fuertemente, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a sudar.

El ojiazul se sorprendió por las palabras del chico bonito, lo estaba llamando, pero vio en el rostro del ojivioleta algo que lo inquieto aun mas... miedo... pero miedo a que o a quien?...

- Heero... – volvió a susurrar el ojivioleta, esta vez levantando una de sus manos hacia el techo.

Heero reacciono por inercia y la tomo, quedando hincado y a un costado del chico bonito, en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a acalorarse, en su estomago sentía un leve cosquilleo, era como si miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro de el, era una sensación extraña y nueva para el, se sorprendió, pero de inmediato su semblante cambio de sorprendido a feliz, el trenzado al sentir el contacto del modelo había dejado de quejarse, sus facciones eran tranquilas y dulces nuevamente, se veía aun mas hermoso que antes, pero algo llamo su atención, una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios del trenzado, le sonrió de igual forma y lo miro dulcemente, como era posible que el trenzado despertara tantas emociones en el y lo hiciera reaccionar de esa forma?...

- Heero... me gustas... – susurro el chico bonito aun dormido y apretando ligeramente la mano del modelo.

El ojiazul solo pudo sorprenderse ante la declaración del trenzado, acaso había dicho que el había escuchado?, que le gustaba... el le gustaba al chico bonito... acaso eso era lo que Duo le quería decir en el auto?, o habría preguntado si a el le gustaba el ojivioleta?... o era el efecto de la droga?... por Dios, todo era tan confuso, pero una alegría inmensa nacía dentro de el, sonrió ampliamente, " le gusto..." pensó una y otra vez...

- tu también me gustas... – le susurro mientras besaba delicadamente la mano del chico bonito.

- Heero... – murmuro el ojivioleta levantando el otro brazo, tomo a Heero por su hombro y lo acerco hacia su pecho muy rápidamente.

El ojiazul no se dio cuenta en que momento el ojivioleta lo acerco a su pecho, todo había sido muy rápido, por besar la mano del chico bonito, no se percato de que este levantaba su otro brazo y lo jalaba hacia su cuerpo. Había quedado sobre el pecho de Duo, mientras que su mano seguía sujetando la del ojivioleta, como lo había pensado, la piel del trenzado era sumamente suave, ya que la mitad de su rostro y su brazo la estaba tocando, el calor de su cuerpo era muy agradable, se ruborizo un poco al sentirlo, el aroma dulce que emitía la piel del chico bonito invadía todos su sentidos, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la esencia de este, mientras que la respiración tranquila y rítmica del chico bonito lo iban arrullando... de pronto algo lo golpeo en la nariz, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cruz de plata que rodeaba el cuello del trenzado, por estarlo mirando no se había percatado de esta, era muy brillante y hermosa... igual que el trenzado... no resistió mas, se levanto de la posición en la que estaba, soltó la mano del chico de ojos amatistas suavemente, se quito los zapatos y se acostó completamente sobre la cama, cubrió dulcemente a Duo con la sabana y el grueso cobertor, ya que había sentido un estremecimiento por parte de este y la temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a bajar, mientras que la de el subía, apago la lámpara y abrazo al chico bonito, no lo resistió mas, era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, comenzó a masajear la espalda del chico bonito tratando de calmarlo un poco, ya que este estaba temblando por el frió, movía su mano delicadamente de un lado hacia otro, despacio y dulcemente, cuando la paso por el hombro izquierdo, sintió una cicatriz, se extraño, comenzó a seguir el trayecto de esta con su dedo índice, era una cicatriz en diagonal echa por algo punzo cortante, eso era seguro, le recorría desde el hombro izquierdo, hasta la espalda baja del lado derecho, era muy grande... como se la habría echo?, o mas bien, quien se la había echo?... pero, ahora que lo recordaba... cuando estaba en el vestidor solo con el trenzado, lo había visto en un acto intimo y sin querer vio la enorme cicatriz del trenzado, Duo tenia un momento de diversión a costa de el, sonrió al recordarlo, pero su actitud de felicidad cambio a duda, por que el chico bonito tenia esa marca?, pero no le había dado importancia, estaba mas interesado en el trenzado que en la cicatriz, pero ahora que la volvía a ver y a sentir, se sorprendía aun mas que la primera vez, acaso el mismo se la había echo o alguien lo había herido?...

Duo al sentir la leve caricia del chico de ojos cobalto se estremeció, Heero se percato de esto, al parecer le había hecho cosquillas, sonrió, y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo, el trenzado era mas bajo que él, pero solo por unos centímetros, por eso le quedaba a la altura del pecho, sentía su respiración pacifica y tranquila, y por primera vez en toda su vida, se quedo dormido en ese solo instante...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el jardín de los Catalonia...

El moreno ya no estaba tan ebrio, ya se sentía mejor al sentir la frescura del aire nocturno, respiro profundamente mientras dejaba que el viento moviera sus cabellos al compás de este, cerro sus ojos esmeralda para dejarse llevar aun mas por la caricia del viento, muchos dicen que el alcohol te hace ser mas ebrio cuando te pega el aire, pero con Trowa esto no funcionaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas de los fines de semana y salir a la calle como si nada a pesar del aire.

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca de madera del otro lado de la casa, cerca de la piscina, ahí el ruido era más bajo y era superado por el cantar de los grillos y el brillo de las luciérnagas, aparentemente la atmósfera que se había creado era perfecta. El rubio estaba ruborizado, desde que había visto al moreno en la competencia le había gustado, aquel chico alto, de piel color canela, aquel par ojos verdes parecidos a la esmeralda, su figura esbelta y atlética, no había duda de que Trowa era muy atractivo, lo había cautivado, pero quería conocerlo mejor y lo mas importante saber si el también era gay...

- a propósito... – dijo el moreno mirando al rubio sonrojado – yo no me he presentado, disculpa... – dijo extendiendo su mano – mi nombre es Trowa Barton y soy el capitán de la escuela Colmillo Blanco – dijo con una fugas sonrisa.

- ah... mucho gusto Trowa... – dijo el rubio mirando a Trowa ruborizado mientras tomaba su mano con nerviosismo.

De pronto al hacer contacto la una con la otra una corriente eléctrica salió disparada del rubio desde la mano, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta la unta de sus dorados cabellos, se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba, no quería soltar la fuerte y caliente mano del moreno, pero tenia que hacerlo...

- sabes?, Es extraño estar con alguien de la escuela rival, no digo que sea malo, pero es muy extraño, no lo crees?... – decía el rubio tratando de soltar la platica.

- Té molesta? – Dijo el moreno algo serio mirando al rubio indiferente.

- no, no quise decir eso, disculpa... lo que intentaba decir era que... bueno es raro, solo trato con gente de la otra escuela, pero es bueno conoces personas agradables... – dijo el rubio tratando que el moreno no lo mal interpretara.

- mmm... entiendo – dijo el moreno cambiando su semblante – pero no tienes que ponerte nervioso – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

- ha... si – dijo el rubio mas rojo que antes, no había duda que el moreno lo intimidaba con facilidad.

Un silencio nació entre ellos, solo el sonido de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba, además de los fuertes latidos del corazón del sonrojado chico de ojos aqua...

- Tro... Trowa... – susurro Quatre sonrojado mirando al moreno de reojo para tratar de romper el silencio.

- sabes... duele amar a alguien y no saber si se es correspondido, pero creo que lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes – dijo el moreno con los ojos cristalinos y su voz entrecortada repentinamente.

Quatre se sobresalto, estaba buscando un tema neutro para empezar la conversación, pero el moreno había dicho algo que lo dejaba sorprendido, _"amar a alguien y no saber si se es correspondido_"... acaso el moreno amaba a alguien y no era correspondido?.

- Trowa... – "acaso estas enamorado?, Acaso alguien ya ocupa tu corazón?...", pensó Quatre con sorpresa.

- a pesar de que lo quiero tanto, no puedo decírselo... no tengo el valor para decírselo – decía el moreno con mas y más lagrimas en sus ojos – soy tan cobarde... Hilde tenia razón... - decía entrecortadamente sin apartar su mirada del cielo estrellado.

- por que dices eso Trowa? – "Acaso es un chico?... acaso te gusta un chico?", decía Quatre en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras su cara seguía sorprendida.

- desde cuando siento esto por él?... que es lo que siento cuando me llama?... siento que hasta mi nombre se oye especial... si sonríe... yo repetiría cualquier cosa que sacara su hermosa sonrisa nuevamente... desde cuando estoy pensando locamente en él?... desde cuando no puedo vivir sin él?... – decía el moreno colocando sus manos en su cabeza mientras miraba al piso, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

- estas llorando?, Por que lloras?... Trowa... – decía Quatre preocupado tratando de tranquilizar al ojiverde, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Trowa para poder consolarlo – sácalo Trowa... saca lo que tengas que decir, desahógate... – le murmuraba el rubio levemente.

- por un mínimo de alegría se contenta... se sonríe con felicidad... siempre piensa en los demás antes que en el mismo... te quiero... te quiero... no sabes cuanto te quiero... Duo... – decía el ojiverde con desesperación mientras apretaba mas sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- Trowa... – decía el rubio melancólicamente "lo amas demasiado... acaso sabrás lo de Heero?...".

- perdona Quatre... perdóname... – le decía el moreno al rubio en un murmuro mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- no hay nada que perdonar Trowa, es bueno hablar con alguien de vez en cuando, espérame aquí, tranquilízate y toma un poco de aire, te llevare a tu casa – le dijo el rubio levantándose de la banca, pero el moreno lo tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

- no... no quiero que mi hermana me vea así, déjame aquí – le decía el moreno aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- no puedo hacer eso, en este momento estas muy sensible y no puedo dejarte aquí, si no quieres ir a tu casa iremos a la mía, mi padre seguramente esta en una reunión del trabajo, es probable que no llegue a casa, hay muchas habitaciones, mamá estará de acuerdo, así es que no lo notaran – le sonrió al moreno.

- pero... no quiero causarte molestias... no mas de las que te he causado – le dijo Trowa sin parar de llorar.

- no es ninguna molestia, además, siempre es bueno ayudar a un amigo – le dijo Quatre limpiando sus húmedos ojos esmeraldas con los pulgares.

- gracias... – dijo el moreno sonriéndole.

- ahora espérame aquí, iré a avisarle a Wufei y a tu amiga para que no se preocupen – dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la enorme casa de los Catalonia, la chica de ojos azules y el chino estaban cansados de tanto bailar, la mayor parte de la noche habían estado bailando sin parar, divirtiéndose como casi todos los demás, ahora estaban sentados en la barra del minibar calmando su sed, pero Hilde estaba un poco angustiada por Trowa, ya no lo había visto desde que había estado bailando con Wufei.

- que sucede? Te sientes mal? – le pregunto el chino al ver la preocupación de la ojiazul.

- he?, no, es que estoy preocupada por Trowa... – dijo la ojiazul cabizbaja.

Le preocupaba no saber nada del moreno, sabia que se encontraba mal por haberle pegado al ojivioleta, sabia que al moreno le gustaba Duo desde que había llegado al colegio, pero no sabia si a Duo le gustaba Trowa, por eso el ojiverde sufría, además de que nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos al trenzado aun que Hilde se lo había sugerido desde hace mucho.

- por que estas preocupada por el?, Deberías de estar tranquila, esta con Quatre, los vi salir al jardín, créeme si en alguien debes de confiar, ese es Quatre – le dijo el chino tomando la mano de la chica y sonriéndole ampliamente.

- gracias Wufei… – le dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole al chino mientras tomaba su mano.

- espero no estar interrumpiendo nada… - dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos estaban tomados de la mano cuando apareció el rubio de repente, se sonrojaron y se soltaron rápidamente mientras volteaban hacia otro lado.

- Quatre… - murmuro el chino mas rojo que antes mientras arqueaba las cejas en señal de molestia.

- lamento molestarlos chicos, pero solo he venido a decirles que llevare a Trowa... a mi casa – dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco al recordarlo.

- QUE?!!!! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- lo que pasa es que Trowa no desea que su hermana lo vea en las condiciones en las que esta, por mi no hay ningún problema, después de todo no creo que llegue mi padre a la casa y todas mis hermanas están con sus respectivas mamás, además de que mi madre no dirá una negativa, así es que no hay problema, además de que Trowa estuvo de acuerdo – dijo el rubio mas rojo que antes.

- eso es… - decía la chica sorprendida – increíble… - termino colocando su mano en su cabeza.

- tu debes de ser Hilde, Trowa me hablo de ti, me dijo que no quería molestarte – le sonrió el rubio tiernamente.

- ha… - murmuro la chica mientras sonreía "Trowa… tu siempre pensando en los demás… igual que Duo", pensó.

- solo viene a decirles para que no se preocuparan, además de que venia a pedirte un favor Wufei amigo – el chino lo miro atentamente – si podrías llevarte mi auto, yo me llevare el de Trowa, espero que no haya problema además de que confió en ti – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole mientras le estiraba las llaves.

- entiendo... no hay ningún problema Winner… - dijo el chino tomando las llaves del rubio mientras hacia una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- bien, entonces me retiro, parece que esto acabara pronto, los veré mañana – dijo y se fue nuevamente hacia el jardín donde lo esperaba Trowa.

- bueno Hilde, quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – le propuso el chino.

- si, por favor – le contesto la chica algo tímida y sonrojada.

- entonces vamos – le dijo el chino tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto, nuevamente en el jardín de los Catalonia…

- bien Trowa, es hora de irnos, ya hable con Hilde y Wufei… - le dijo el rubio llegando a la banca donde estaba el moreno recargado y con los ojos aun húmedos.

- como nos iremos – pregunto el moreno un poco mareado.

- en tu auto, Wufei se llevara el mío y tu y yo nos iremos en el tuyo – dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

- entonces manejare – dijo el moreno levantándose, pero al mismo tiempo volviendo a sentarse en la banca por el mareo.

- no Trowa, estas muy mareado, déjame ser quien conduzca tu auto – le dijo el rubio preocupado.

- eres una buena persona, lo sabias Quatre? – le dijo el ojiverde mientras le sonreía y le estiraba las llaves de su auto.

- gracias – dijo ruborizado el rubio mientras tomaba las llaves y cargaba un poco al moreno.

Trowa a pesar de que estaba mas alto que el no pesaba mucho, su pecho respiraba a un compás muy agradable, Quatre como era mas pequeño sentía sus leves respiraciones mientras el moreno aun mareado intentaba caminar por si solo sin tener éxito, lo llevo lentamente al auto, donde lo acomodo con delicadeza y cuidado, lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto, bajándolo para que el moreno estuviera mas cómodo, Trowa esta un poco mareado, el alcohol había comenzado a hacer efecto o acaso era su tristeza que hacia que el sueño lo comenzara a invadir, Quatre sonrió al ver al moreno mas tranquilo mientras que el sueño comenzaba a invadirle, pero en un instante se sonrojo, quien iba a decir que esa noche en su casa dormiría el chico que le gusta?, sin duda esa noche no podría dormir...

Manejo lo mas rápido que podía, ya eran las 4:25 de la mañana, las calles estaban un poco mas deshabitadas, solo pocos carros circulando, su casa no estaba muy lejos, mas o menos quedaba a 30 minutos normalmente de la mansión de los Catalonia, pero siendo casi las cuatro y media de la mañana, solo hizo 15 minutos, muy pronto llegarían.

Al llegar, sus sirvientes miraron el vehículo con extrañes, por que su amo viajaba en otro auto?, se preguntaban entre ellos, Rashid fue quien mas se sorprendió al ver a su pequeño amo llegar en otro carro que no era el de el, normalmente Quatre solía decirle que su auto era su pasión al igual que su violín, pero quedo mas sorprendido cuando vio que el amo Quatre traía un acompañante.

- amo Quatre… - dijo el hombre con sorpresa.

- luego te cuento Rashid, se que es confuso, pero después comprenderás mis razones, por ahora ayúdame a subirlo a una alcoba – dijo Quatre abriendo la puerta del auto, mostrando al moreno dormido.

- no se preocupe amo, yo mismo lo llevare, a propósito el joven Momiyi esta adentro, aun no se a dormido por estar esperándolo, su madre esta dormida en su alcoba, lo iba a esperar pero estaba muy cansada, mientras que su padre marco y aviso que no llegaría hasta el lunes por que tuvo que ir a una junta en Nueva York – le dijo el hombre mientras sacaba al moreno del auto y lo cargaba como una novia recién casada.

- gracias Rashid, trátalo con cuidado – dijo el rubio sonriéndole y entro a la casa en busca de su pequeño hermano – Momiyi?... – susurro en la puerta – donde estas Momiyi? – Volvió a decir mientras entraba y miraba hacia todos lados.

- Quatre!!! – Grito el pequeño saliendo de la sala, traía su pijama puesta y abrazaba a un peluche amarillo de conejo, corrió lo mas que pudo para abrazar y darle la bienvenida a su hermano mayor.

- Momiyi, que haces despierto a esta hora? – Pregunto el rubio en señal de reproche y correspondiendo al abrazo del pequeño.

- Quatre esta enojado? – Pregunto el pequeño tristemente mientras alzaba su carita para mirar al rubio.

- no estoy enojado – sonrió - solo que no me gusta que te desveles, apenas eres un niño y necesitas dormir, donde esta mamá? – Le dijo sonriéndole y besando sus dorados cabellos del pequeño.

- esta dormida, quería esperarte, pero le gano el sueño y Rashid la llevo a su cuarto, y es que estaba solo, no podía dormir, papá hablo hace unos minutos y dijo que hoy no llegarían... así es que quise esperarte, no quería dormir solo... – dijo el pequeño con los ojos cristalinos y apretando a su peluche.

- Momiyi... – susurro el rubio mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- amo Quatre, en que habitación quiere que lo ponga? – Dijo Rashid entrando a la casa cargando al moreno.

- ponlo en la habitación que esta a lado de la mía, esta noche dormiré con Momiyi – dijo sonriéndole al pequeño.

- como usted diga amo – dijo el hombre y subió con cuidado.

- gracias Quatre – dijo el pequeño mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

- ahora sube a mi cuarto muy calladito, no queremos que mamá despierte, verdad? – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y poniendo su dedo en sus labios - yo estaré contigo después, solo iré a cambiarme y a ver que Trowa este bien – dijo sonriendo y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

- ese joven que traía Rashid es tu amigo Quatre? – Pregunto el pequeño sorprendido mientras miraba al hombre que estaba subiendo las escaleras muy despacio con el moreno.

- si, es un buen amigo – le sonrió el rubio pero sin desaparecer el sonrojo de su cara.

- entonces si es amigo de Quatre, también es mi amigo – sonrió el pequeño.

- eso me alegra, se que te llevaras bien con el, su nombre es Trowa, ahora sube, yo te alcanzo en un momento – dijo acariciando los cabellos de Momiyi.

- si, te espero – dijo y corrió junto con su conejito hacia su cuarto.

Quatre estaba feliz de tener a Momiyi con el, cuando el estaba mas pequeño su padre siempre salía de viaje por su trabajo y se quedaba completamente solo en la enorme mansión, siempre esperaba a su padre detrás de la enorme puerta, siempre... pero el día que llego con una mujer rubia y supo que su padre se había casado con esa hermosa alemana ya no se sintió tan solo y mucho menos cuando nació el pequeño Momiyi, la mujer lo había adoptado como su hijo mientras que el la había adoptado como su mamá, la mamá que nunca conoció... y ese pequeño que se parecía tanto a el y que siempre lo llamaba hermano, desde ese momento sus días dejaron des estar solos y tristes en la enorme mansión Winner y nunca mas tuvo que volver a esperar detrás de la puerta solo...

Después de decirle a Ali que guardara el auto de Trowa en la cochera, subió despacio hasta llegar a la habitación que estaba a lado de la suya, después de darle las gracias a Rashid por todo entro en la alcoba donde estaba el moreno, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, se sonrojo, el moreno estaba recostado en la cama, parecía que estaba muy cansado, aun recordaba sus palabras dichas con tanto dolor...

**(Flash Back)**

- sabes... duele amar a alguien y no saber si se es correspondido, pero creo que lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes.

- a pesar de que lo quiero tanto, no puedo decírselo... no tengo el valor para decírselo – decía el moreno con mas y más lagrimas en sus ojos – soy tan cobarde... Hilde tenia razón...

- desde cuando siento esto por el?... que es lo que siento cuando me llama?... siento que hasta mi nombre se oye especial... si sonríe... yo repetiría cualquier cosa que sacara su hermosa sonrisa nuevamente... desde cuando estoy pensando locamente en él?... desde cuando no puedo vivir sin el?...

- por un mínimo de alegría se contenta... se sonríe con felicidad... siempre piensa en los demás antes que en el mismo... te quiero... te quiero... no sabes cuanto te quiero... Duo...

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Pareciera que Trowa estaba muy lastimado... por Duo... por el chico que le gustaba a su amigo el ojiazul... pero de seguro eso el moreno no lo sabia, pero entonces el ojivioleta sentía algo por Heero como para que Trowa se hubiera dado cuenta y dijera esas palabras melancólicas?...

Se acerco a la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar al ojiverda, le quito los zapatos con cuidado y lo tapo con un cobertor grueso, no quería moverlo demasiado por temor a despertarlo, pero sin duda se veía lindo dormido, toco sus cabellos y volteo para retirarse, en eso sintió como una fuerte mano lo tomaba por la muñeca, se sobresalto por ello y volteo rápidamente abriendo grandemente los ojos y sonrojarse completamente, topándose con los entreabiertos ojos esmeraldas del moreno, que lo veían fijamente.

- Quatre... – susurro el moreno mirando al rubio sin soltar su muñeca.

- di... disculpa Trowa... té... te desperté... – dijo el moreno con trabajo por su nerviosismo y aun sonrojado.

- no... – susurro el moreno, para después continuar – quiero disculparme, no te conozco muy bien, es mas no te conozco mas que hace unas horas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, solo quería que alguien me escuchara, no me importaba quien, como te acercaste a mi repentinamente te elegí sin preguntarte si aceptabas escucharme o no discúlpame, pero existen momentos en los que puedo expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos y otros en los que no, este era uno de esos momentos y no podía callarlo mas, no quería arruinarle la noche a Hilde con mis comentarios tristes, además de que me has traído a tu casa sin protestar, así es que perdona si te incomode... – le dijo el moreno con los ojos cristalinos al sorprendido rubio.

- no Trowa... – dijo tomando con sus dos manos la del moreno y mirándolo a los ojos – no tengo nada que disculparte, aun que no nos conozcamos muy bien siempre es bueno hablar con alguien, te traje a mi casa por que creí que necesitabas ayuda y yo recibo a las personas de buen corazón en mi casa, no te había podido responder por que no quería que siguieras en ese lugar sufriendo, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que tal vez el destino quiere que nosotros conozcamos a unas cuantas personas equivocadas antes de conocer a la persona correcta, para que al fin cuando la conozcamos, sepamos ser agradecidos por ese maravilloso regalo – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente.

- gracias Quatre... no sabes cuanto me alegro de que tu fueras quien me escuchara... eres una persona maravillosa, creo que tal vez tengas razón, gracias y disculpa las molestias – dijo el moreno sonriéndole dulcemente para después volver a cerrar sus ojos.

- no es ninguna molestia, para eso están los amigos... – le dijo el rubio mirando al moreno por ultima vez.

Quatre soltó la mano del moreno con suma delicadeza y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo sin hacer mucho ruido, cerro la puerta despacio y se recargo detrás de ella, toco sus manos sonrojándose por lo ocurrido mientras murmuraba...

- quien se alegra de haber estado ahí soy yo Trowa... soy yo... – dijo sonriendo mientras besaba sus manos y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos aqua.

Seco sus mejillas y entro a su habitación para poder conciliar el sueño, encontró la pequeña lámpara de su buró encendida con una tenue luz y a Momiyi dormido del lado de la pared abrazando a su conejito de peluche, seguramente ya estaba exhausto por espéralo, sonrió al ver al pequeño rubio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, se cambio las ropas por algo mas cómodo para dormir, y se acostó para poder conciliar el sueño, sin duda dentro de unas horas volvería a ver al moreno de buen corazón...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dice que los seres humanos no nacen con una conciencia, que van creando su forma y desarrollo de la misma en el transcurso de sus vidas por medio de sus experiencias, lo que se tiene al nacer son las ambiciones, que son también llamadas instinto del ser humano... esas ambiciones son por saber todo lo que nos rodea e incluso mas allá de uno mismo, el ser humano desea alimentar esas ambiciones y así formar su conciencia, por ello cada ser humano crea su conciencia de forma distinta, es imposible que hayan dos iguales, cada humano es único... por lo tanto se dice que los sueños son el reflejo de esas ambiciones, de lo que en verdad queremos y deseamos profundamente, pero los callamos por que también tal vez estos se cumplan si no se dicen, aunque también existen las pesadillas... las pesadillas suelen ser el miedo a no cumplir esas ambiciones, estas pueden debilitarnos y atemorizarnos, podría decirse que son una mezcla de conciencia e inconsciencia a lo que témenos y por ello no se puede distinguir con claridad si son reales, aun que cuando abrimos los ojos nos damos cuenta de que solo son miedos y no realidades, pero... que pasaría si estas mostraran algo mas que miedos?... que pasaría si fueran recuerdos que no se quieren recordar?... que pasaría si fueran algo mas que solo una simple fantasía?... algo que en verdad paso, pero que no lo puedes recordar? Oh mas bien... que no lo quieres recordar?... y más aun si existe una prueba de ello?...

-- Todo es oscuridad... nada se escucha... solo se percibe el ambiente de miedo... desesperación... tristeza... de pronto, se oye el sonido del agua caer de una regadera...

-- vamos niño bonito, será muy excitante... nos divertirnos mucho... siempre me has gustado... si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso antes, nada de esto pasaría... pero créeme, llegara a gustarte tanto como a mi...

-- La voz violenta de un joven irrumpe el sonido del agua. Entre la inmensa oscuridad, aparece lentamente la silueta borrosa del dueño de esa voz, detrás de el, azulejos blancos empañados por el agua caliente que fluye constantemente...

-- NO ME TOQUES, SUÉLTAME!... NO... NO... NOOOOOO! – un grito desgarrador parte la imagen en mil pedazos.

-- Después... un sollozo invade esa habitación... un joven de unos catorce años de edad, aparece desnudo en un rincón, su largo y sedoso cabello se encuentra esparcido, cubriendo por completo su aterrorizado rostro, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas mientras que las perladas lagrimas de sus ojos no dejan de salir mientras que el agua caliente cae constantemente sobre el...

-- estoy feliz... porque fuiste mío... y lo seguirás siendo cuantas veces yo lo desee...

-- El llanto incesante del chico de ojos violetas se mezcla con la confusión... la ira... y el miedo... aquel joven de voz violenta solo se levanta para tomar algo parecido a una navaja...

-- YA NO!!!... YA NO QUIERO!!!... NO ME GUSTA... DETENTE!!!... – gritaba el chico de ojos amatistas totalmente asustado mientras el joven lo arrinconaba mas y mas.

-- así es y así será siempre... pequeño Duo... siempre... – decía mientras se acercaba lentamente con el objeto punzo cortante – claro, siempre y cuando yo no pierda el interés en ti...

-- NO ME TOQUES!... – gritaba mientras el joven lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia el para tomarlo fuertemente de la cintura...

-- lo será siempre que yo lo desee... – le murmuro al oído muy sensualmente comenzando a abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura y deslizar sus labios hasta posarlos con el chico de ojos amatistas mientras acercaba la navaja hacia su hombro izquierdo y comenzaba a atravesar su blanca piel evitando así que gritara...

-- Nuevamente la imagen comienza a verse borrosa hasta desaparecerse en el oscuro espacio infinito...

-- HAAAAGGGG!!! – el grito desgarrador del chico de ojos amatistas hace recuperar la imagen del momento. Lentamente la sangre comienza a mezclarse con el agua que caía en esos momentos, perdiéndose en las profundidades de la cloaca... y borrando toda huella de ella...

-- con esta marca me perteneces... – le volvió a murmurar el joven dejando caer la navaja ensangrentada y abrazando al chico bonito fuertemente... – para siempre...

-- no... No... NOO!!!

- NOOOO!!!... - grito el ojivioleta sentándose de golpe en la cama haciendo su voz resonara por toda la habitación.

La respiración agitada de Duo inundaba el silencioso y frió cuarto. Los jadeos por el temor acompañaban a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalan por su frente, las finas hebras de su cabello castaño caían hacia delante, coloco sus manos sobre su rostro para tratando de asegurarse de que ya estaba despierto.

- otra vez ese sueño... pero esta vez es mas claro... es... es mas... real... – susurro abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y colocando su cabeza entre ellas – por que?... Quién era esa persona?... acaso él me hizo daño?... que significan esos sueños?... la marca que tengo en la espalda me la hizo esa persona?... Por que no puedo recordar? – Murmuraba al borde del llanto tocando la vieja herida de su espalda – debo recordarlo... yo se que algo sucedió... esto no es normal... pero no... no debo... llorar... no debo hacerlo... no quiero... ya no quiero... – dijo ahogadamente.

Pero las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas mojando su pecho desnudo, no sabia por que lloraba pero algo dentro de el hacia que las lagrimas cayeran sin que pudiera controlarlas, ese sentimiento de miedo y tristeza siempre lo sentía cuando despertaba de esa forma, pero siempre la pregunta era por que?... pero... un momento, pecho desnudo?... se separo de la posición en la que estaba para mirarse, percatándose de que estaba semidesnudo, ya que aun conservaba sus boxers, por segunda ocasión le habían quitado la ropa, la primera vez cuando perdió el conocimiento en el entrenamiento, pero supo que fue el doctor G, pero la segunda esta vez, no, ahora la pregunta era... quien le había quitado la ropa?... se sentó rápidamente en la cama y pudo sentir la suavidad de las sabanas.

– pero que rayos?... – dijo identificando la delicada tela – es ceda? – Dijo acariciando ligeramente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, no estaba en su habitación y mucho menos en su casa, de eso estaba seguro – auch - dijo colocando su mano en su mejilla al sentir un leve dolor – pero que? – ahora lo recordaba, Trowa lo había golpeado anoche...

Sabia que Trowa era muy fuerte, pero como lo había dicho antes, no le hubiese gustado comprobarlo, pero era eso o que Trowa y Heero comenzaran una de las más grandes golpizas entre las escuelas rivales Colmillo Blanco y Oz, después de todo en la fiesta estaban ambas escuelas juntas.

- y ahora? – Dijo comenzando a vagar su vista por todo el lugar... no recordaba mucho de anoche, solo que Trowa lo golpeo, Heero lo ayudo por el golpe y... Heero?... acaso Heero lo había llevado a su casa?, No eso no podía ser posible, ya que su tío habría hecho muchas preguntas con respecto a su estado, en casa de Trowa?, No lo creía, ya que el moreno seguramente estaría cuidándolo toda la noche y ya habría aparecido por su grito al despertar, en casa de Hilde?, No eso era doblemente imposible, la madre de la ojiazul era sumamente estricta con respecto a la gente que se quedaba en su casa, dudaba mucho que el estuviera en ese sitio, pero... si no estaba en su casa, ni en casa de Trowa y tampoco en la de Hilde, donde rayos estaba?...

Levanto la vista mirando tímidamente el lugar, el sol matinal se asomaba detrás delgadas cortinas de aquella habitación sobria, hacía ya un buen rato que había amanecido por lo que suponía. Siguió mirando la sobria habitación curiosamente, frente a el había dos puestas, seguramente una de ellas conducía al baño y otra al resto del apartamento, después de las puertas había un enorme librero con decenas de libros, seguramente a la persona que vivía ahí le encantaba leer, a lado del librero estaba un espejo de vista completa y un closet de madera muy grande semiabierto, cerca de la cama había dos buros, uno tenia una pequeña lámpara y el otro un libro solamente, también había un sillón de piel reclinable, se encontraba junto a la cama y sobre el estaba su ropa perfectamente doblada, se sorprendió ante ese acontecimiento, se levanto pesadamente, su cabeza le dolía, pero no sabia por que, estaba mareado, pero pudo recuperarse fácilmente, de pronto pudo sentir sobre los dedos de sus pies la calidez y la suavidad de la alfombra blanca, vago su vista por todo el piso de la alcoba y noto que todo estaba alfombrado, era una alfombra suave, sonrió, por lo regular la mayoría de los pisos en los que el estaba eran fríos y duros, pero este era agradable, camino débilmente hasta llegar a la enorme ventana de aquella triste habitación.

Vio a la gente que corría animosa por ejercicio o diversión por las banquetas enfrente del edifico, algunas otras personas sacaban a sus mascotas a pasear, también había gente que iba rumbo a otras partes, a disfrutar todo el día de un bello sábado soleado, entonces aun era temprano, no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana.

El ojivioleta abrió por completo la delgada cortina, los vidrios estaban ligeramente ahumados, por lo que era muy difícil que la gente de afuera viera lo que había en el interior del apartamento, quiso contemplar aun mas la vida de afuera, siempre que estaba en su cuarto eso era lo primero que hacia antes de comenzar el día, era como un habito que tenia desde que había salido del hospital...

Contemplo un poco mas y después se retiro sin demora, pero cerca de la enorme ventana estaba un escritorio de madera fina, parecía caoba o cedro no lo distinguía muy bien por la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana, estaba perfectamente limpiado y muy bien ordenado, solo estaba un retrato de Heero y su manager en unas bellas cascadas... un momento... DE HEERO!!!... con sus dos enormes y sorprendidos ojos amatistas tomo el retrato con ambas manos para contemplarlo mejor, entonces era verdad, estaba en la habitación de Heero... eso tenia que ser un sueño, un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar, el Duo Maxwell, en el departamento y cuarto de uno de los mejores modelos juveniles de todos los tiempos... Heero Yuy!!!... eso era mas de lo que podía desear... entonces... después de todo... Heero si lo había llevado a su casa... pero por que razón?... y si Heero le había...

- NO!!! NO SEAS IDIOTA!!! – Grito el chico bonito alarmado - "No Heero no seria capas de una cosa así"- pensó tratando de tranquilizarse – "Oh sí?..."

- RAYOS!!! - grito muy molesto ante este pensamiento, de nuevo su cerebro le estaba haciendo malas tretas, estaba pensando cosas que no eran, y aunque Heero hubiera abusado de el, no tenia motivos para enojarse, después de todo siempre le gusto el chico de ojos cobalto, desde antes de conocerlo... aun que esas palabras no lo convencían mucho...

Siguió contemplando el elegante escritorio de madera mas detalladamente, había una pequeña cámara digital de fotografías, varios libros, una figurilla en forma de caballo color negra y una laptop encendida... encendida?... se acerco mas para cerciorarse, era verdad, estaba encendida y además la pequeña cámara digital que vio al principio estaba conectada a ella, se extraño, no conocía a nadie que dejara algo así, amenos de que fuera tarea, bueno era lógico por que estaba en la casa de Heero, pero que estaba haciendo el ojiazul en la portátil?, Decidió echar un vistazo rápido, por lo regular su curiosidad era la que le dominaba y en esta ocasión no era la excepción, pero en lugar de encontrar archivos con información, tarea o algo aburrido, había una carpeta llamada _TE RECUPERARE_... se sorprendió mucho al leerlo, esa fue la chispa que detono todo, su curiosidad había llegado a su limite y ahora no había marcha a atrás, no dejaría la portátil en paz hasta que supiera que había en la laptop, abrió la carpeta y encontró unas tiras de fotografías, fotografías que según el punto de vista de Duo eran buenas, primero comenzó con una a una, para después transformarse en mas de 10 tiras de fotos, se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio inconscientemente mientras seguía viendo las fotos detenidamente una a una...

En las primeras hileras solo aparecían fotos de una mujer mayor en publicidades de cremas, ropa interior y muchos mas, era una mujer hermosa, con rasgos orientales, facciones finas y ojos azules... pero juraba que ese azul lo había visto ya, era un azul parecido al mar... un azul cobalto que te invitaba a perderse en ellos, como los ojos del modelo... acaso esa mujer seria algo de Heero?...

En las siguientes hileras aparecía una pequeña niña de unos 10 años de edad, parecía que apenas estaba iniciando su carrera de modelo, por que la publicidad en la parecida no era muy conocida, pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento, fue que la pequeña se parecía mucho a la mujer mayor y a Heero...

Sus enormes y sorprendidos ojos amatistas no podían apartarse del monitor de la laptop, su boca había quedado seca por el descubrimiento... Que significaba todo eso?. Acaso Heero admiraba a esas personas... o tal vez ellas eran...

Pudo escuchar el crujir de unos pasos sobre el piso de madera que iban aumentado de volumen hacia la habitación donde estaba, seguramente seria Heero, probablemente creía que ya había dormido demasiado y se dirigía a despertarlo, eso era un problema, por que el estaba aun en la computadora de Heero, ya había abierto muchas fotos individuales de la carpeta central, cerrarlas tardaría por lo menos 10 segundos, y solo tenia apenas 5 segundos para volverse a acostar en la cama, seria una decisión difícil, elegir entre ser descubierto por Heero y que este lo echara de su casa o saltar a la cama y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado...

- me arriesgare... – susurro comenzando a cerrar las carpetas con fotos, no quería que el ojiazul lo sorprendiera en un acto ruin al mirar sus cosas privadas, preferiría pedir una disculpa a traer la culpa durante todos los días.

En eso los pasos de Heero cada vez se escuchaban más claros y más fuertes...

- solo un poco mas... – susurro Duo apresurando lo más rápido que podía a sus dedos mientras no dejaba de mirar la puerta.

De pronto los pasos ya no se escucharon y el chillado del picaporte se dejo escuchar por la silenciosa habitación...

- estoy muerto – murmuro Duo cerrando la ultima fotografía mientras veía estaticamentehacia la puerta esperando ser sorprendido por Heero y ver los molestos ojos del modelo por lo que había echo.

Pero parecía que el destino lo había salvado, por que en ese instante el teléfono sono y Heero no entro a la habitación, solo dejo la puerta entre abierta y se dirigió a contestar, el ojivioleta dejo salir un pesado suspiro acompañado de leves gotas de sudor, cerro la laptop y se acostó nuevamente en la suave cama, ahora si no podía sentir culpa por completo, sabia que había echo mal por haber visto algo que no debía, pero su curiosidad era la que le ganaba en todo, por culpa de ella se había metido en muchos problemas, pero ahora, por causa del destino se había salvado de uno muy grande, trato de calmar su respiración agitada por el pánico mientras sentía un fuerte calor por el estrés, no había duda de que debía ha prender a controlar su curiosidad.

Se quedo mirando el techo de la sobria habitación del cuarto del modelo, de haber sabido que Heero se tardaría tanto en el teléfono no habría estresado tanto en cerrar las fotografías de la laptop, lo habría hecho con mas tranquilidad.

- con quien estará hablando tanto? – Dijo arqueando las cejas en señal de molestia.

Un momento... estaba molesto?... pero de que debía estar molesto?, después dé todo esa era la casa de Heero, el podía hablar con quien quisiera, aun si fuera su novia... un segundo, por que penso en esa estupidez, Heero había dicho que no tenia novia, el había pensado que era aquella rubia de la fiesta, pero el mismo le había dicho que no...

**(Flash Back)**

- haa... yo ya me siento bien, pero por que no vas a ver a tu novia, de seguro te ha de estar buscando por todas partes – dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole cambiando de tema.

- novia, cual novia?... – pregunto Heero desconcertado.

- Trowa me dijo que tenias novia – dijo el ojivioleta bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

- No, no tengo... – dijo fríamente, por que ese sujeto había dicho algo así?.

- de verdad? – Pregunto el ojivioleta sorprendido pero con una ligera chispa de alegría.

- hayyy(suspiro), por esa razón no me gusta la carrera de modelo, con cualquier chica que ven junto a mi creen que es mi novia y no es así... el día en que yo ande con alguien, todos lo sabrán por que caminare junto con esa persona tomados de la mano, acariciare dulcemente su suave y blanca piel como la primera vez que lo hice, tocare su largo cabello y lo besare por que es tan hermoso como ese ser, probare sus labios a cada instante por que de ellos emana el elixir de mi vida, me veré reflejado en sus ojos por que no hay nada mas que mirar, la amare hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia y le daré las gracias por permanecer a mi lado... – le dijo al ojivioleta mirándolo profundamente, "y esa persona eres tu...", pensó terminando la frase.

- ha... pues deseo que la encuentres pronto – decía el ojivioleta sonriéndole dulcemente, "por que sé que esa persona no soy yo...", pensó tristemente...

- ha... gracias – dijo rodando los ojos hacia el cielo, tal parecía que las indirectas no resultaban con el trenzado.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- entonces, si no habla con su novia, será con su manager? – Se pregunto nuevamente – va!!! al cabo que no me interesa – dijo tomando una almohada para abrazarla mientras se colocaba boca abajo y su cabeza quedaba en dirección a la ventana.

Pero sabia que era mentira, por que si le interesaba, le interesaba saber todo acerca de Heero, quería conocer mas a Heero, se sintió triste, quizás el modelo pensaba algo distinto... Comenzó a cerrar los ojos levemente, parecía que el sueño lo había vuelto a invadir, sin duda parecía que Heero iba a tardar un poco mas, así que no le iba a hacer mal dormir un rato...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- pero Heero escúchame es por su bien... – le decía un hombre del otro lado del auricular.

- no, que no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti!!! No me importa lo que pienses o digas!!! Nunca te necesite y menos ahora!!! – decía el ojiazul en tono molesto.

- pero Heero tu sabes que yo soy tu... – intento decir el hombre pero Heero lo interrumpió.

- eso no es verdad y aunque lo fuera no me interesa, además de que no me retractare de mi plan – decía Heero de forma amenazaste.

- Heero por el amor de Dios, piénsalo bien – decía el hombre en forma suplicante.

- ya lo pensé bien y esta decidido… - dijo el modelo colgando el auricular.

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Konichiwa!!! Aquí Ivanov desde la oscuridad de mi habitación… es que se fue la luz y solo esta el regulador... jeje, u.u

T.T GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI... T.T (Ivanov esta agachada abrazando sus piernas en un rincón oscuro...)

Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, de verdad, pero la situación aquí no anda muy bien que digamos, ya había explicado la razón por la cual había tardado tanto en los fics, pero la vuelvo a explicar, verán la razón de la LAAAAARGAAA tardanza es que en este momento estoy trabajando, je, quien lo hubiese creído U jeje, pero bueno, continuo ¬¬U, me levanto desde las siete de la mañana, salgo de mi casa a las ocho y llego al trabajo antes de las nueve y media, salgo del trabajo a las siete y llego a casa como entre ocho y media u nueve de la noche y digamos que eso es muy pesado para mi porque llego a cenar y a dormir, es el cuento de todos los días je, je (de lunes a viernes), pero en mis ratos libres escribo en un cuaderno partes que se me ocurran para los fics y los fines de semana los paso a la computadora jeje, por eso estoy tardando demasiado, además de que una de las ventajas es que en el trabajo tengo Internet de banda ancha jeje.

Además de que tuve un pequeño incidente con las escaleras, n.nU jeje, lo que pasa es que me caí por culpa de un bote de pintura y me lastime el tobillo T.T, ya estoy un poco mejor, pero no puedo estar parada por mucho tiempo por que eL zapato o los tenis me lastima un poco y del frió ni se diga, la computadora esta pegada a la ventana y me entra mucho frío (de por si la casa es fría ¬¬#) lo tengo vendado y tengo mis pantuflas de grillitos para estar mas cómoda y no lastimarme, pero aun así no se como se las arregla el frió pero hace que me duela, por ello solo puedo estar en la computadora máximo 2 horas, y el tiempo casi no me alcanza T.TGOMENE!!!.

Otra cosa horrenda que me paso?... Yoru ya no quiso prender T.T (Yoru es mi computadora, la llame así por que según yo en Japón le dicen Yoru a las horas de la noche y como solo la uso en la noche...), estaba tranquilamente escribiendo este capitulo cuando me levante un rato para poder acostarme un rato, después de estar por un rato escribiendo en Yoru mi espalda se cansa jeje, por eso me fui a mi cama a relajarme mientras veía Naruto, y cuando regrese o sorpresa Yoru saco unas cosas extrañas en la pantalla y se apago... un NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Histérico se escapo de mi garganta acompañado de mi pálida cara, intente reiniciarla, pero no quiso prender, llore amargamente, toda la información, adelantos, capítulos y demás están en Yoru y casualmente no tengo respaldo, tarde un mes o mas sin que Yoru prendiera, las noches fueron melancólicas, pero al final, después de varios intentos desesperados, Yoru prendió jeje. Así es que aquí tienen el 5to capitulo de Water Kiss n-n.

Quise subir primero el fic de Los Templarios por que además de que es algo corto, la historia ya la tenia jeje, en este tarde por que es el mas largo pero me a puré por que es el que mas piden je. Pero créanme no es fácil mi vida en estos momentos Snif, snif... UnU. Pero no los decepcionare lo prometo jeje.

Duo: pero bueno aquí lo tienen que es lo que importa (dice contento el ojivioleta).

Quatre: no es su culpa, de verdad se esta esforzando mucho para continuar los fics faltantes somos testigos de eso.

Ivanov: . hayyy Quatresito tu siempre tan amable (dice Ivanov besándole la mejilla).

Quatre: jejeje n/nU

Heero: ¬W¬ veo que ya me vuelves a reemplazar verdad? ¬¬# (Heero viendo a Quatre asesinamente y sacando su mágnum nuevamente).

Trowa: Se repite la historia... ¬¬U

Quatre: OoU! Heero cálmate, no es lo que parece, no empecemos de nuevo por favor (dice detrás de Ivanov).

Ivanov: Hee-koi, no seas tontito (dice acercándose a el y dándole un beso), ya sabes que yo te amo solo a ti y jamás te cambiaria por nadie, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, además de que te lo vuelvo a repetir... MATARIA A QUIEN SE TE ACERCARA, SOLO YO PUEDO HACERTE COSAS, NADIE MAS QUE YO, O///o!... por eso no debes preocuparte n/n (dice abrazándolo).

Heero: O///o...

Quatre: Ivanov, Oo! Tu sigues dando mas miedo que Heero, de verdad, me das muchísimo mas miedo que él.

Trowa: ¬¬U siempre es lo mismo contigo, empiezas con tus perversiones, nunca cambias...

Wufei: por que yo?... por que yo?...

Duo: ¬¬U tranquila mujer...

Ivanov: solo quería poner las cosas en claro je, eto... Oo!! jejeje n/nU, este... continuo...

Bueno pasemos a mi parte favorita:

A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!!! o...

**Yuyumio:** gomene por la tardanza, konichiwa, me alegra mucho que el cap pasado te haya gustado, espero que este también, no comas ansias n-n, mas pronto de lo que crees descubrirás quien fue el... que violo a mi Duito, de echo si fue como a los catorce, lo demás no te lo puedo decir por que es sorpresa, gomen n.nU. por otro lado, poniéndonos violentas, Relela es una... por querer engañar a mi Hee-koi, pero el es mas listo, además de que gracias a su plan fallido mi Duito se quedo en casa de mi Hee-koi, eso es lo bueno pero a la vez malo por el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a mi Duito. Y como vez, mi Koi a duras penas aguanto la tentación pero la resistió, a pero eso si, el día en que pueda tocar a Duito, nada lo va a detener, esa frase la dice incluso el jeje. Bueno, con tu comentario de subir los fics en otra pagina, ya lo había pensado, solo que no se en cual pagina, me da pena decirlo, pero como no agarro el internet muy seguido solo conozco la pag para fics de fanfiction y eso por una amiga, si tu conoces una de PURO YAOI, te agradecería muchisisimo que me la dijeras, de verdad n.n. bueno agradezco mucho tus halagos y por lo de Zeck y Wufei, tal vez no seria una mala idea nOn, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Angela Isabella Isobel Romanov de Yuy:** Oo!!! Nombre laaarrgo jeje, agradezco muchísimo que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este también n-n. (Ivanov sonrojada) jeje, ya tampoco se que decirte con respecto a que te quedaste sin palabras jeje, pero agradezco tus pocas palabras jeje, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Lara:** konichiwa!!!, espero que esta cap tampoco te haya cortado la respiración como el otro jeje n-nU, no es que haga sufrir a mi Duito, es solo que esas miradas son necesarias jeje, por otro lado, SI!!! Mi Hee-koi es un amor y un bombonzote jeje, bueno quien mejor que yo lo sabe o¬O, este... continuo... n//nU, y mas con esa tipa merodeando por ahí ¬¬# sabes a quien me refiero, no, no lo puedo dejar solito. Ya viste que no paso nada... aun... jeje, por lo de la confesión de Duito, no te preocupes, el sabrá el momento adecuado para soltarle la sopa completa a mi Hee-koi, por lo del Inter. Ya esta todo solucionado, solo falta volver a instalar el Norton, por que la tuvimos que formatear jeje, por lo de los otros fics, cuando tenga un momento libre los subo, eso es un echo, bueno espero que esta cap también sea de tu agrado, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ladyyami-atem:** hola!!! Agradezco mucho que el fic te este gustando, y también espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado como el otro, por suerte mi tortura ya paso y tengo un ratito libre jeje, prometo no tardarme demasiado con el otro cap, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Keysie Maxwell:** konochiwa, me alegra que la historia te esta gustando, espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado como el pasado, jeje, vaya que eres perceptiva con todo, eso me agrada, las pocas escenas que viste que se parecen a fics de maryluz solo son una ayuda para que la historia siga su curso, no para que sea igual a sus fics, aclaro, por otro lado no quería decirlo hasta después, pero si, Heero tiene un poco de la forma de pensar de Ritzuka, y también la serie de Loveless me fascina, posiblemente meta cosas de ahí, aunque me hubiera fascinado que mejor hubiera sido la forma de pensar de Soubi, mmm... Soubi... °¬°... Oo!!! Gomen, pero este sujeto es y esta mmm... para chuparse los dedos...

Heero: RESPETAME QUE ESTOY PRESENTE!!!... ¬W¬

Ivanov: gomene Hee-koi, pero me deje llevar por... por... jeje n-nU tu sabes que eres el único.

Heero: ¬¬#

Este... aghhh... ups, ya se enojo n.n, pero de verdad, si yo tuviera un combatiente créeme que lo escogería a el, (Heero la mira asesinamente) Oo!!! jejeje, bueno, me despido porque tengo que encontentar a mi koi O¬o jeje, también agradezco mucho tus halagos, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Pau-chan:** de nada, de nada, jeje n.n, créeme que para mi si se me hace eterno el tiempo para subir un cap sea del fic que sea, espero que este cap también te haya gustado y que sigas el fic hasta el final, me despido, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Nicolaieya Dimitri:** ohayo!!!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior cap, y espero que este también, lo de los personajes de Fruits Basket se me ocurrió por que vi que se podían relacionar con algunos de mis chicos gundam, por ejemplo, Momiji se parece muchísimo a mi Quatresito, nada mas por los ojos son distintos, de ahí en fiera se parecen, Kisa y Duito solo son primos, pero me gusto por que ella juega un papel importante... es sorpresa, jeje n.nU, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ryoko Yuy:** holaaaa chica!!!, servida!!!, me alegra mucho que el anterior cap te haya gustado, espero que este también jeje, no te exaltes por lo de Duito, bueno... mejor si, ya que yo también voy a torturar al... que violo a mi Duito precioso, por cierto, tu mini fic me fascino, jeje tienen razón hay que matar a... jeje n.n, agradezco de todo corazón tus halagos, de verdad, espero que el fic te guste hasta el final, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Yaeko:** konichiwa!!! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a lincharla!!! (Ivanov prende su antorcha y toma su hacha) Oo!!! Gomen... n.nU me sulfure, en fin, ignórala solo intenta llamar la atención, jajaja, eto... continuo ¬//¬, por lo que vez, mi Hee-koi no toco a Duito, aun... y por lo de Trowita y Quatresito, aquí ya te mostré un avance entre ellos, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Alhena-star:** gomene por la tardanza T.T pero jeje, me alegra mucho que el cap pasado te haya gustado, espero que este también, Momo es un personaje secreto, lo diré mucho después para no arruinar la sorpresa, por lo de Duito, no te apures, pronto sabrán quien le hizo ese daño irreparable, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

Heee! (salen serpentinas de la nada), muchos reviews, muchos reviews, siguen llegando muchos reviews heeee!... Oo! Gomen ya saben como me emociono muy rápido, n//n. Woww! Me alegra saber que la historia sigue teniendo su pegue jeje y como lo he dicho anteriormente por todos ustedes amados lectores la continuare lo mas rápido que pueda de ahora en adelante, es una promesa.

Quiero mandar un saludo y miles de gracias a Paty, quien constantemente estuvo apoyándome con sus correos en mi e-mail, gracias a ella me esforcé mas rápido para poder subir este capitulo además de que me estuvo presionando ¬¬U (jeje no es verdad), por eso Water Kiss numero 5 esta dedicado a ella, espero que te guste chica, gracias por los e-mails n-n.

También quiero volver a agradecer nuevamente a mí otro yo (Youko) por volverme ah ayudar con algunas ideas de esta historia, ARIGATO, ARIGATO tomodachi!!! n.nU...

Pasando a otras cosas...

Algunas definiciones...

(1)como ya lo dije antes, no recuerdo si así se escribe, pero es una cama enorme, es como si dos matrimoniales estuvieran juntas, son muy cómodas y seguras para la gente que tiende a dormir muy loco (lo digo por experiencia T-T).

(2)como ya había mencionado anteriormente, ignoro si existe el nombre de una revista de deportes con este nombre, la verdad se me ocurrió, no soy muy afecta a las revistas de deportes si no a las de investigación, anime, etc, pero digamos que esta es una inventada por mi, jejeje.

(3)no se si este bien escrito, pero yo que sepa, follar significa tener sexo, bueno se que viene del latín _folli care_ que en su origen significo jugar o recrearse, pero fue después cuando se empleo para referirse al acto sexual, según yo, no se muy bien, pero lo que importa es que entendieron el punto, jeje y si no, se los dejo de tarea n.nU

Nota Extra:

Frase modificada y sacada del manga de Fruits Basket, la original va así: _es como una ola... se acerca y se aleja. Te toca los pies... pero cuando quieres tocarla, se aleja de ti. Un hombre que nunca se puede atrapar..._ ¬¬U por si las dudas.

Por si se preguntaban, quien es Hatori?, es otro personaje da la serie Fruits Basket, pero se los diré el siguiente capitulo n-n.

Me encanto escribir la parte de Trowita y Quatresito, no se por que pero lo imagine muy bien, además de que me encanta como construí a la familia de Quatresito, la mamá alemana que aun no le pongo nombre, el papá que siempre trabaja pero que es muy cariñoso con su familia cuando esta con ella, y del precioso Momiyi que quiere mucho a Quatre, además de que me encanta!!! n//n jeje.

No he hablado mucho sobre Trowa, Hilde, Wufei y demás, pero poco a poco su pasado se ira descubriendo. n.nU

Por otra parte, quisiera decir algo...

Siempre he pensado que es bueno hablar con alguien, aunque no los conozcamos, las palabras reflejan nuestros sentimientos, y mas si estas salen directamente del corazón, a veces nos ayudan mucho decir lo que sentimos y lo que pensamos, sea bueno o malo, independiente mente de la persona que este en esos momentos para escucharnos, lo digo por que así conocí a mi mejor amiga, me refiero a Youko... pienso que tal vez fue un capricho del destino que yo la encontrara o ella me encontrara a mi jeje o era el plan de Dios, no lo se, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que me alegra y agradezco al creador por haberla por haber cruzado nuestros caminos en la vida para conocernos, jeje n//n.

Ho!!! si casi lo olvido, por tardarme tanto en este capitulo, les doy un adelanto...

En siguiente capitulo se titulara... (se oyen tambores... n//nU) y este es... cha cha cha chaaaan... Deliciosa comida (segunda parte)..., jajaja de seguro ya lo sabían n-n será un capitulo muy divertido, donde veremos a Duito cocinando para mi precioso Hee-koi, se los garantizo, jeje, oh si saldrán nuevos personajes y créanme no serán agrado de Heero ni de

Trowa -.- jeje...

Oh si, otra cosa, ya lo consulte con los chicos y todos estamos de acuerdo...

Duo: con nosotros? Oo?

Trowa: ¬¬ que consultaste?...

Wufei: ya volvió a decidir por nosotros... ¬¬#

Quatre: espero que no sea nada peligroso... U.U

Heero: ¬¬U ni siquiera nos dijiste nada.

Ivanov: chicos... ¬¬# acuérdense que la democracia aquí soy yo... jejeje. n-n

Es que ya decidí en este año que cada vez que me tarde con un capitulo por mas de 4 meses de cualquiera de mis historias voy a dar un adelanto del siguiente je, como ven?, a mi me agrada la idea, por que eso significa que me voy a apurar muchísimo mas je.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo o.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

**Matta ne!**

PROPAGANDA: sigan leyendo la Atlántida... Si volvieras a mi... Los templarios, que los terminare, lento pero seguro. O jejeje chuuu!!!


End file.
